


The Shinobi Art

by Miramor



Series: Learn To Fly [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Bad ass! Uzumaki Mito, Bisexuality, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gambling, Hashirama please just ask Madara out, Homosexuality, I have yet to edit some chapter, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Incest, Is Zetsu behind everything?, M/M, Madara fights for justice, Madara has a heart, Madara needs love and affection, Mito is a feminist icon, My first fanfic in 10 years, Psychological Drama, References to Depression, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Tobirama looks bad in the beginning, Trust Issues, but he actually has a heart, did I mention slow burn?, everyone is bi, or Bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramor/pseuds/Miramor
Summary: Madara struggles to deal with Hashirama, his clan and the people of Konoha. However, this time he will find allies to prevent Tobirama from becoming the next Hokage./AKA: Madara gets involved in a plan to seduce the Hyuga clan leader, but that's not all about this fic.





	1. About hurting hearts and broken wings

The infinite Tsukuyomi. A world made of dreams.

Happiness in the material dimension was much harsher, since the goals of one person may imply in the disgrace of another. And trying to solve that by making agreements could end in dissatisfaction for both sides.

Immediately Madara's thoughts traveled to the Senju clan. While Hashirama looks fulfilled with the alliance the same can't be said about all his clansmen. A good amount of them take liking in throwing despise glares to the Uchihas. With no doubt the Uchihas did the same, if not worse. Knowing his people the way he did, there would be no lacking of passive aggression in the interactions with the other clansmen.

Thus far, they seemed to be enduring this knew outcome. After all, it brings a greater sense of security. One should just also keep the eyes on the allies.

The real problem is in someone who despise them getting a position of power. In that case, the Uchiha clan could end up exterminated. Even more now that Konoha will count with another doujutsu clan. The Hyuga. What makes the sharingan lose its value as the only visual kekkei genkai of the Village.

With that in mind he made his way up to his house. In the Uchiha compound all the constructions followed the same design and his place was just little bigger than the average one. There was enough space for five people live comfortably, but the rooms remained empty. He had no close family alive, no wife, no children. It's smell was of a new place, yet to be populated, there was no solace in it. No resemblance of home. Anyway Madara didn't pass much time inside. He usually was training or involved in some kind of mission.

Coming through the front door, he kicked his sandals away and started to strip his clothes. He would need a bath to help ease his mind. Insomnia had been constant in the later days and the bag under his eyes were getting bigger end puffer. It made almost two weeks since he last slept a good amount of time. Tonight would be no different, as he could feel no desire to fall asleep.

The cold air caressed his skin spreading goosebumps all over his body while he waited for the hot water fill enough of the tub.

Izuna used to pick on the fact that his older brother was so easily affect by the cold. Funny how even with his fire nature Izuna always preferred the winter. He used to say his fire was enough to keep him and someone else pretty warm.

Madara smiled softly at the memories that flooded his imaginary. However, shortly after the good sensation he felt his chest clenching and a tightness that went all up his throat. His eyes watered and warm tears shed over his pale cheeks.

He cried. Silently.

Stop this ridiculous behavior. That was what his father said when he caught his eldest crying after battling. Crying is for the weak. Young children and women only. You are a man. End this nonsense right now. He was just twelve years old.

Madara wasn't weak. He was simply tired.

Dealing with the clan elders, the Village politics, any person at all, is too difficult. And the eye of the moon is still too distant, too insane.

There is an easy way out. The idea is always there hidden in a dark corner of his mind. In the current situation it seemed like a good way out.

People were starting to turn their backs on him. He was supposed to be at least respected as the Uchiha clan leader, but the way things were going he wouldn't hold that position much longer. Even Hikaku, his second cousin, currently gave him wary glances.

The elders were another matter. Since they never listened to anyone, Madara could comprehend why they always ignored any argument he gave. They were there only to make demands and get in the way of major decisions. It's obvious that the less demands he fulfilled the more in the way of major decisions they would get.

He got inside the small tank. His legs needed to stay bended to fit in. But it was enough to heat his body a little bit. Releasing the confined air in his lungs and starting to inhale deeply, he tried to clear his mind.

What happened is that Madara ended up losing count of time while bathing. And only got out of the small tub because the water was getting cold. His legs complained about being in the same position for a long time.

It was still dark outside though some birds were already chirping. To talk to Hashirama it would be necessary to wait until a title past the sunrise.

So he end up putting on a dark tunic and laying down on the thin futon. His eyes open, staring the ceiling.

Staring into nothing.

* * *

Not everyone is happy with the administration of the Village, but people usually prefer to stay quiet about it. Well, at least until they find the right opportunity to spill their real thoughts.

Mito is one of them. She entered an arranged marriage with the intent to protect the rest of her clan while maintaining her family honor. Hashirama is a great and powerful man, and she holds him dearly. Still he has flaws, lots of them actually. His gambling and drinking inclination, his flirting with other women, his way of lessing other people problems. But overall, the one that really bothered her is the fact that his ideals are easily reshaped by his brother.

She wants Uzushio to be in Konoha's direct protection. Seemed fair enough and Hashirama was willing with it. Yet, Tobirama says it's too early for that. Uzushio has too many enemies and Konoha doesn't have remaining resources to spare. If they wanted safety it would be necessary to come to Konoha.

That's easily said, but the Uzumakis have never been nomads. Uzushio is their home. The place that holds their history, culture, temples.

Moving to Konoha meant to give all that away. And that's not how it works with the redheads. They would remain in their home even if it means annihilation.

She knew about the new alliance, up to now to be firmed, with the Hyuuga clan. Sided by them Konoha would be in a much superior level compared to the smaller groups of shinobis that made front do Uzushiogakure.

But nobody listen to her concerns, for the world she was just a sentimental woman. Hashirama's wife.

A knock sound, came from the area where the winter gardens stood, forced Mito out of her thoughts. She got up from the tatame spot, where she was sipping her morning tea and went in the noise source direction.

She couldn't feel any unknown chakra. Thus it was probably some random cat knocking over one of the bonsai's vessels. At least that is what she imagined.

Surprisingly enough there was no broken pot in sight. Instead, a mess of ashy brown feathers laid on the floor next to window. It was shaking while trying to compose itself.

The bird was the size of her head and squealed indefatigably as Mito approached. It's dark eyes pointing in her direction. Its beak was yellow with ashy, almost black, tip and it appeared really sharp. It moved as if in great pain, and its left wing was hanging open.

She decided to go back inside and grab a wrap, therefore picking up the bird couldn't warm her. Then, Mito did exactly as when she was a young girl chasing the chickens in the backyard. Seizing the birds legs and keeping the sharp claws away from her body.

The poor thing resisted for sometime and then stopped moving completely.

Maybe if she take the bird to the Hokage's office Hashirama could heal it. Then she planned setting the animal free. The image of the sharp black eyes full of fear came to her mind. By its looks and size, no doubt it was a bird of prey, she wondered which type.

As she walked to the administration building people greeted her with smiling faces and curious looks to the blanket in her arms. She answered them with a graceful grin and kept strolling.

Hashirama would certainly be surprised and it would be good to distract him a little from the Hokage's duty. That's the second night of the week he stayed in the office to solve some tedious bureaucracy.

She had easy access to room, since everyone knew her. The Hokage's wife.

"Hashirama, you won't believe what I found…"Mito said while pushing the cabinet's door. "It's a really beaut…" She went dead quite.

In front of her there was a scene she definitely wasn't prepared for.


	2. The Doomed Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello there! How are you?? 
> 
> Guess what I brought you today??
> 
> Yes, it's a steaming new chapter!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the reading ^^

"Hashirama, you won't believe what I found…"Mito said while pushing the cabinet's door. "It's a real beau…" She went dead quiet.

Inside the room, there was a scene she definitely wasn't prepared for.

Madara was in front of the Hokage's desk looking through some documents. He fidgeted restlessly while waiting for the Senju to show up. He knew, though, it was not unusual for the sulking idiot to be late.

He could feel some cold and waving energy coming his way, but it was not near the magnificence of Hashirama's chakra. Probably just some villager working on the building and nobody would trespass into the Hokages office. So when the door opened out of the blue, he was startled. The Senju had some skills into suppressing his power, however, there was surely not him at the entrance. Instead, it was Hashirama's wife. The dark-haired stared into her direction while maintaining himself composed. He opened his mouth to greet her but closed quickly before saying anything. Her name completely disappeared from his memories… The Uzumaki woman… Or should he address her as a Senju? Was it…? The Uchiha got up courteously.

"Mito-san." His voice sounded croaky. It was the first thing he said today.

She stared at him for a moment. In a way, it almost made the Uchiha uncomfortable. Well, it's not every day you can find him rummaging through classified documents. Did he even have the authorization to be doing so?

"Madara-san." The redhead returned.

An awkward silence followed for a minute.

"I'm looking for my husband." She urged.

"He's probably still in bed by this hour" Madara spat without thinking twice. Hashirama is always procrastinating his work whenever he saw the opportunity.

She raised one of her eyebrows. "I would know if he was, don't you think?"

He's just not on the right bed then.

Madara thought immediately but kept it to himself this time. Better not start the day by insulting Hashirama's wife.

"I will stand by the front door so you can wait for him inside the office." The raven said and started motioning towards the exit.

Mito gazed at the dark figure close hand. She didn't know for sure if he was trying to provoke her. Madara sure seemed a little uncomfortable in her presence. Plus, Hashirama repeatedly said that his friend was a good-hearted person only having a hard time showing it off to people and preferring to stay with his birds. Her eyes glistened for a second with realization.

"You do falconry! Don't you?" She exclaimed. "Could you help me figure out what type of bird is this one?" She unwrapped a piece of wrap revealing its contents.

Madara stifled, not knowing how to respond. Someone could say he was shocked by her lack of tact or by the fact that someone was talking to him out of their own will. Or, yet, maybe he was just suspecting she would reveal a paper bomb and stick it to him. Probably a bit of each one.

Mito held the bird in his direction and all he did was stare the animal down, for a while, before finding his voice.

"It's a golden eagle, a really young one... judging by the darker coloration." He explained while trying, simultaneously, to analyze the ginger.

"It's getting hard to hold it like this... You know, I was hoping to set the bird free after Hashirama healed its wing." The Uzumaki told him.

Madara gave her an inquiring look. What was she implying with that? Did she want him to hold the falcon for her? Because she certainly wasn't expecting him to use medical ninjutsu… Anyway, did he looked like her assistant?

You should be gentle with the ladies they can be very frail beings. Izuna's voice invaded his mind.

"Do you need any help carrying it?" He offered in annoyance.

Mito wasn't stupid, and at the present moment, she could easily tell he was barely acting polite. No, she didn't need his help but would take it anyway. The past days have been quite dull in her life and surely she would get some amusement by importuning the Uchiha.

"It's really nice of you to offer." She thanked bearing a stiff grin for a little too long.

Madara wondered if she was retarded. Well, to be married with Hashirama clearly she lacked some neurons… With that fake smile though, it was hard to believe. She must be actually planning something and, to completely top up his reputation funeral, all she needed to do is let out a scream. Was he obsessing over it? She's just a woman with a bird after all.

The redhead went in his direction, the ornaments on her hair trembling as she approached. She only stopped after invading his personal space. And, by the pleasing microexpression, she let scape, undoubtedly could sense his recently bathed scent.

Madara graciously took the eagle by its legs from her embrace and with one arm he skillfully held the bird pressed against his chest. With his free hand, he felt the bird's chest and then covered the dark brown eyes.

It's seemed to be a young underweight female. It didn't move much, so it was probably in a lot of pain and fear.

Mito watched him with enjoyment. For her, it was kind of pleasing to observe a warrior like Madara being so gentle with some random creature.

"She won't survive the upcoming winter, even if Hashirama heals the broken wing." He mouthed his thoughts. "We should just end its suffering."

Madara could see the displease taking form in her soft features.

"I would keep it sheltered if I could. " The Uzumaki couldn't simply let the bird die without feeling a weight on her conscience. "It would be easier for you to do so. It would be pure cruelty to kill it while having a way to spare its life."

Now she was insulting him. How audacious of her! Madara felt the need to just throw the bird at her but suppressed it quickly. He is not a cruel man, and he didn't have to justify his actions to that manipulative redhead...

"I have only one aviary, it's not wise to put a stray animal with long trained ones." Well, he really can't control himself when accused unfairly.

"I'm sure Hashirama could solve that in seconds." She retorted while smirking.

The door opened once again and this time it was the real deal. Hashirama entered the place with a smile and a slightly red face. Surprisingly enough, there was no ridiculous outfit, just plain mud color long sleeves and a pair of black pants. Well, he possibly was planning on putting that disgracefull Hokage cloak over it.

"I could solve what?" The Senju asked stopping in his tracks and giving an astonishing look. "Oh, are you taking in a new bird? Let me see it!" The brunette briskly approached them. "Looks gorgeous!!"

"That's not..." Madara started to explain.

"He will need help building a shelter for it." Mito interrupted. "Also, its wing is broken."

In this case, looks could actually kill, but there was the redhead, intact, standing in front of both men.

"Of course!!" Hashirama exclaimed end began using medical ninjutsu on the eagle. "Perhaps we should go and raise it now, right? So you won't have to be holding it."

And that's how Madara found himself leaving the building in the company of Konoha's most loved couple. He didn't know how he could have left the situation come to this point. Perhaps it was because, when in his teens, Izuna tried to save a golden eagle pup. Kouta was its name. It didn't survive through the first year. Perhaps it was because it's been a long time since Hashirama last smiled at him like that.

As they marched in the streets to the Uchiha district the villagers smiled softly and bowed slightly to them. Hashirama saluted each person with a nod and Mito waved her hand amiably. Madara merely ignored them all, since that's the same treatment they gave him when he was alone. Once again, he felt a weird uncontrollable sensation. This time it wasn't grief nor pure melancholy. There was an anguishing feeling but also a portion of indignation and bitterness. One could say he was jealous. And that would be somewhat close to the truth. In light of these thoughts, the Uchiha ended up getting angry with himself. His guise showing his discontent by getting more austere than usual.

Their course was interrupted by an old lady dressed up with a conventional kimono. By its collar, the Uzumaki clan crest was embroiled.

"Mito-san." She said beaming. "How fortunate seen you around." I was just thinking that you should come to try on the festival vest. It's already finished, and it would be nice to have some time to adjust it, if necessary. Would you happen to be free right now?"

"You should go, my dear." Hashirama pronounced and Madara has never been so satisfied by encountering a white-haired person.

But then, joy never lived long enough.

"You must be the notorious Uchiha Madara." The woman directed to him with a light tone. "With that semblance, I'm not surprised people run from you."

Hashirama instantly started laughing, but the raven could easily tell he was doing it out of pure anxiety.

Madara decided to stare down the elderly woman until she left taking the ginger with her.

Soon they arrived in front of Madara's house and the Senju tried to remember when he last came here. It seems there were more than two years. Yes, about that time, the house was still being built when he visited his friend.

They passed by the front door escaping some curious glares they were receiving from the neighborhood. Stepping inside the living room, Hashirama percieved how empty the place was. There was nothing but a short table and two tiny futons. The tatami looked recently installed as if nobody walked over it.

The Senju knew his friend had a minimalist taste. Always wearing the same type of clothes with the same darker shades that only had the Uchiha symbol painted on it. But this was kind of over the top. There was no warmth in the house, and this fact made the brunette's feel bad for Madara. As Hashirama followed him to the backyard he noticed the red battle armor in the other room, where his gunbai and other weapons were displayed.

"You don't have any obligation to help me deal with this." The Uchiha started.

Having the Senju wood release so close to him would cause the raven memories of the wartime. Madara wasn't the only one to think this and that is why some areas of the Uchiha's district were still being built.

"Don't be silly, I'm really happy to see that you are sparing more time to dedicate to the things you take joy into doing." Hashirama smiled at him. "Where would you like it to be? I could make it look similar to this one, as an extension."

"That would be nice."

Madara stood there while the brunette examined the details of the already existing aviary. He tried to comprehend again how he had been thrown into this circumstances. He was never the type to do things against his will, and now here he was, watching that depressed Senju form hand seals in the back of his house. Maybe, for once, he would drift with the tide. The feeling of Hashirama's chakra flowing around caused goosebumps on the nape of his head and he found that a relaxing sensation.

Well, at least he won a rare opportunity to talk to Hashirama in full privacy. Something they never have in the Hokage's building. It seems, though, he wasn't the only one who perceived the occasion as the brunette took it to started talking about personal matters.

"I can't believe you live here by yourself. This place is so lonely and cold."

Great. Here we have the Oh-so-worried-and-sulking-Senju appearing after almost a year of ignoring his complaints about how the villagers were acting towards the Uchiha. Can't he care about his own personal issues anymore?

Hashirama finished with the aviary and continued on as Madara released the bird inside its new home.

"You should consider getting a wife."

The aviary's door was almost ripped with the strength used to close it.

"How dare you?!" Madara hissed. "You can barely control your life! You have no right to say any about mine!"

"I'm concerned about you!" The taller one placated. " Look at your home! It seems that you will simply walk away from it any day! I want you to strengthen your bonds with our village! What a better way than building a close family?"

"Why don't you start trying making babies with your spouse instead of passing nights gambling and drinking?" Madara retorted. He was already tired of discussing the same subject with the clan elders. Now, even touching the subject made the Uchiha angry. "I have no intention of putting children to grow in a place where they will be looked down as if they have some contagious disease!"

"I wasn't gambling! I swear!" Hashirama defended himself. "Mito and I were promised to each other since a young age! She holds no desire to me, and every time we lay together as one it brings no joy to her."

"And here you are! Trying to put me in the same position as yours!"

Hashirama got that usual depressive look.

"Even if we have no carnal relationship Mito is still one of the best things of my life. She cares for our house and for my well being. She is always there when I arrive home exhaust, she listens to my complaints and brings me hot food. I love her no matter what. When I have urges I can find release elsewhere."

"Is that what you have been doing last night? Whoring around? Or were you in some mission you didn't care to share about?"

Can any conversation with Madara be free of his cynical comments? Guess what, Hashirama could also play that game.

"Yes! That's just what I've been doing. Next time I'll take you the tea house with me. You seem to be in great need!"

Madara gaped.

"Get out of my house!"

"Please…" Be rational the Senju wanted to plead but omitted the last part and proceeded. "I was hoping we could solve the tax issue today."

"I couldn't care less about these taxes right now! You know the way out!" Madara backed his way into the house and went to his bedroom.

Hashirama went after him and took profit of the fact that the raven was already pissed to hit him where it hurts more.

"I'm aware the Uchiha clan elders have been pressuring you about this and some others matters. I'm sure we could solve this one briefly."

"You know nothing, Hashirama!" Madara screamed turning to face him.

The Uchiha's chakra oscillated a little over the top.

"If you're not taking my suggestion in the tax reduction there is nothing you can do to help me!"

"That's far from true! I will always be by your side! You are my best friend and I would do everything possible to placate your suffering!"

"Don't you see Hashirama?? No matter what I achieve, they won't respect me again if I can't fulfill the purpose they have for me!" Finally, Madara opened up. "I represent nothing for them but a coward man who couldn't die honorably and let himself be forced into this insanity! By that, stripping away their chances of revenge! " He inhaled a mass of air before continuing on with his altered tone. "Do you think I don't listen to them talking behind my back? Look at me, Hashirama !!! What have I turned? A despicable man who has to report to his brother murderer!! And I am tired of trying! Nothing seems to be capable of changing that… I just… I don't know what to do anymore."

For the first time in a long period, Hashirama lost his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara looks through the cellphone screen directly into the reader's eyes. "You understand this writer will need motivation and constructive critics to help me deal with this, right?"
> 
> Right??
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked the chapter and don't forget to comment below if you think Madara has any chance to overcome this miserable situation! S2


	3. Somethings Can't Be Saved But Somethings Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this on my smartphone... Now my thumb is paining so much T.T  
> Don't try this at home.

Hashirama was stunned. Madara's distress showed by the trembling of his voice, his stiff gestures and reddish face.

"I didn't know you felt this way." The Senju lamented while approaching the shorter man and extending the strong arms to grasp his friend's shoulders. "I want you to know that I will do anything in my power to placate your pain."

"I don't need your pity. " Madara easily shrugged him off, there was no longer anger in his actions but solely tiredness. "Just leave me alone..."

"Don't you understand that seeing you like this breaks my heart? You were the one that helped me to turn our dream into reality. You're part of my life, without you I'm not sure what I would have become. " Hashirama mumbled.

"I just need you to listen to me occasionally. " Madara went on. "And don't ever again touch the subject of finding a woman to me."

"I can do that. " Hashirama agreed with the raven and then offered: "I can also sign the tax reduction the Uchiha elders want."

Madara took a deep breath. Was this really happening? Maybe if this project was approved the elders would finally let him do some internal reforms in the clan. Such as allowing inter-clan marriage and prohibiting forced child labor. But, let's not halt the manners.

"Wouldn't that bring you problems with the other clans? " Madara wasn't ignorant of the fact that Hashirama also had a hard time managing the Village bureaucracy and balancing clans requirements.

"Don't worry about that."

Perhaps there was a way, that didn't require casting a gigantic genjutsu over the shinobi world, to make things better.

"That will be appreciated."

Getting Hashirama to do things like this wasn't an ordinary fact, since he was such a beetle-head. Given this, the raven decided to see how much he could avail at this moment.

"There's one thing more you could do for me..."

"Yes...?" The Senju's voice sounded bland however he was, truly, a little apprehensive.

"I want you to forbid any possibility of putting the Caged Bird Cursed Seal in any Uchiha, being death the punishment for trying." Madara stated without roundabouts.

Hashirama paused for a moment, thinking about his friend's request. He could realize Madara wanted to ensure his clan safety. The Uchiha had previously hierarchical controversies, and from what he hears, it did not end very well. Imagine throwing a cursed seal in the middle of that. No doubt there would be terrible consequences.

"I will gladly implement that if you accept to participate in the diplomatic meeting with the Hyuga and collaborate to bring them to the Village." Hashirama reasoned. Anyone who thinks the Senju leader is an innocente amid wolves fall completely ignorant of the fact that Hashirama can be very persuasive.

"Care to remember me when it is going to occur? " The Uchiha finally gave in. Although disliking the idea, Madara had to admit, if he got his clan secure enough from the Bird's Cage Seal, the Hyuga could make pretty good allies. But the problem of the seal would still be there. And the rest of the villagers could end up victims to it.

"We are departing in fifteen days to assemble in a beautiful ryokan in the north of the Fire country. The place was recommended by the Nara and Tobirama already checked it."

"I want to make it clear, despite my possible presence in this summit, that I do not approve taking the Hyuga into our settlement under these circumstances."

Things were going too smooth to be true, Hashirama couldn't let escape the thought. Hoping to have a peaceful talk with Madara was, mostly, such as drawing blood out of stones.

"I can't fathom why you are so opposed to it! "Hashirama argued. "They are a powerful and noble clan. Besides they, not only are very prosperous, but also have an impairing relationship with the daimyo."

"I'm aware of their amazing qualities." Madara rolled his eyes. "And they don't make the cursed seal any less dangerous to Konoha's people."

"I know that, Madara. But, it will be easier to try deconstructing that regime slowly, after they have joined the Village."

How anyone could explain his point in the most discerning way to the Senju? Maybe if...

"Listen, Hashirama. If you have a valuable sprout full of parasites, would you plant it in your garden? Or would you fear the parasites may spread?" There was a hint of sarcasm in the way the raven spoke.

"Why you do this?" The Senju's tone was annoyed. " You know I hate when you start using those enerving gardening analogies."

A loud knock on the front door interrupted their discussion. Madara looked at Hashirama as if to tell him to shut up and started moving towards the living room.

Once again the brunette followed him through the empty house and his eyes, this time, focused on the black hair flowing in front of him as the Uchiha took his strides. Then, they traveled through the rest of his body studying each part. Owning the opportunity of observing his friend, without him noticing, so closely wasn't usual. Madara never liked having anyone behind him, and he often averted this condition. The Senju took notice of how much his black tunic was fading into gray, and how it was a little more loosen than normally. The Uchiha had no doubt dropped some weight. His feet were bare and treading the tatami with no sound. His hands were wearing gloves, as always. Hashirama tried to remember the last time he saw the raven bare hands. Not once after Konoha's foundation. He concluded. After fighting by the river, maybe once on the battlefield, when they were still growing boys. It was sad to see him like that, not taking enough care of himself, too disturbed about his clan and Konoha.

"Tomorow, around mid-day, come to have lunch with us. Mito mentioned something about wagyu beef. I should have a signed copy of the tax reduction documents by then." Hashirama invited before they reached the door.

"Sounds nice." The raven met his eyes and nodded but his voice held no real excitement. Next, he rotated the latch and answered the new visitant with his oh-so-charming persona. "Is there a problem going on?"

By the entrance, Uchiha Hikaku maintained his face unshaken. He had much practice in dealing with his clan leader and second cousin.

"Hokage-sama. Madara-sama." The older man addressed them with a proper bow. "The elders asked me to fetch our leader so they can discuss the matter of festival security."

"If you will excuse me, I have to go back to the office. Unfortunately, things there won't solve themselves." With that, Hashirama started to move away but stopped in his tracks to say one last word directed to Madara. "I will see you soon."

"The ceremony issue was already addressed. " Madara said to his second cousin. "They approved this long ago. "

"I'm aware. " Hikaku advised. "You should go nonetheless. It seems they want to readjust the patrol list."

What he could possibly have done in his past life to be enduring this now? Marada asked to himself.

"Let us go then." He closed the door behind and departed with the shorter man.

The Uchiha elders council was constituted of 3 members. The oldest being ninety-four and the least difficult of them, usually saying that he was lucky to live enough to see peace being made with the Senju. The other two, to not say something worse, weren't so kind.

The permute of the guards was decided by the first big party the village had. Since then, the method was pretty simple. If you went into an event as a guest, in the next you will have to work in the security. Of course, there were exceptions. Usually, their leader was requested to be present, so he wouldn't do security. Also, if you are sick you will be dispensed from service.

Now, weren't other clans involved in protecting the festivities? Well, no other clan accepted the deal of being the village's police. They were free to join the institution, but not automatically related to it.

It's not like Madara hadn't warned them about these cons when the clan, by majority, decided to take this responsibility. He could even understand them, until a certain limit of course. They always would have jobs to do, and they would have a stable income of money for every working hour. Also, they were free, as individuals, to cut relations with the police.

The thing is, Marada couldn't cut bonds with the police institution. He couldn't do so because the clan was responsible for it and he was the clan leader. So he was stuck in a job he didn't really enjoy.

Working in the maintenance of order definitely didn't fit him. Madara never was the one to follow rules. Damn, he kept meeting an enemy for more than a whole year during his young age. How could he charge anyone for not following basic, daily, bureaucratic laws? He was a highly trained shinobi, a warrior. To do that stuff was almost insulting to his persona. And, as a result of that, one could say he had an attitude every time he went into the district's administration building to discuss that matter.

"Katashi-san, Osamu-san, Haruka-san." Madara greeted the elders as he entered the meeting room. He didn't bow before taking a seat, because, well, he was Uchiha Madara. Hikaku tough, inclined forward in an exaggerated reverence and took a standing posture with his hands behind his back.

Madara was the youngest in the room, so there was practically no chance of anything he cared to say to be taken into consideration. So all he did was cross his legs and make the most disinterested face he could.

"We are here to discuss the changes, we think to be fair, within the police remuneration." Uchiha Hakura started. "It's not fair that a person working during a festival or ceremony receives the same as if working on an ordinary day. We should negotiate an additional to the payment for these cases."

Madara listened to him and he agreed with it. But there is no away he would be so complacent with the clan in this.

"I have no idea why you are bringing this to me. I'm not the one paying their salaries, much less responsible for giving them raises. " Madara provoked. "You seemed all very eager to engage in a deal directly with the Hokage when implementing this system in our clan, bet you can solicit this by doing the same again."

"Pay attention boy. We needed your power and strength to fight for us before. Now that we live in another context, you serve the only purpose to represent the Uchiha's best interests." Uchiha Osamu scolded and Madara rolled his eyes displeasing the elder even more. "If you can't accomplish that, the best for you would be to abdicate your position. "

Even for Osamu, who never respected Madara's leadership, that sounded extreme. Since taking the Uchihas lead, Madara had been dealing with his adversity. However, the old man pushed too much his limits today and, if he intended to make the youngest lose his demeanor, he achieved his goals.

"Aren't you dreaming about it every night? Who would you put in my place? Senju Tobirama?" The raven chuckled, his voice dripping sarcasm while he ridiculed the man. "Bet you're planning on marring our only daughter to him! Trying to create a superior breed of vipers! "

Osamu whacked the table with his spread hands while getting up from his seat and snarling. "You impertinent child! Tajima should have knocked some sense of respect into you! Now we are stuck with a depraved and haunted representant! "

"You know nothing, your bag of bones! It's passed the time of your death already!" Madara shouted at the aged men, his chakra rising rapidly and the sharingan taking form into his eyes, as he also got up the chair under him fell to the ground with a loud and disrupt sound.

The two remaining elders were too shocked by their heated altercation to do anything in the contest. The same couldn't be said about Hikaku, he was the one who, also, raised his chakra and had the guts to touch Madara's forearm.

"Have you lost your mind?" Hikaku reprimanded in a harsh inflection. "Get your temper under control before everyone in a one-mile radius realizes what's going on up here!"

"Get your treacherous paws off my body! " Madara snapped but lowered his chakra nonetheless, then, he looked straight into Osamu's eyes and warned in a low tone. "If you see me walking anywhere you better turn around and go into the opposite direction. Otherwise, if you dare to cross my way or even glance to me more then once, you won't live another day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I start working with reverse psychology here? 
> 
> I'll give it a try ...
> 
> Don't write a comment below!!
> 
> Lol , just kidding !! Give me all the kudos and comments please <3


	4. Open Your Eyes and Look Arround

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the plot will start to unroll! ;P
> 
> Hope you like it! Enjoy the reading!! ^^

His hands flowed through the air. His body moved in perfect rhythm.

Breath in. Breath out. Focus on the moment. Focus on the movement. If it's not good enough, repeat.

That's what Madara tried to occupy his mind with, after the fight he had this morning with one of the clan's elders. He was training katas in a remote a lot in Konoha for the last three hours. His normally pale cheeks gained reddish undertones, as well as his lips. His body was heated, so he had his long tunic removed and his hair tied up into a not so high ponytail. Now, he stood with his usual Uchiha-style pants, his skin-tight undershirt and his gloves on.

An average person would say he was dancing. And it's, somehow, close to the truth. A very dangerous dance.

The sun had started to go down and the trees around the place undulated with the wind, the dried leaves falling all over the ground. Everything gained a slightly golden coloration. And the sense of calmness slowly penetrated his chest. Finally, that constricted feeling in his heart was going away.

Breath in. Breath out. Focus on the moment. Focus on the movement. If it's not good enough, repeat.

For how long Madara would be doing it? Even he wasn't sure about that. The best guess being until his body felt too heavy to move without effort. Until he felt like he would finally have some deep sleep at night. Yes, he would probably go for this, if Hikaku wasn't looking for him. He could feel the fire chakra near him. He was there for some time along. Observing his training and getting closer and closer. Madara lowered his fighting stance and turned towards the men. Hikaku had ashy-brown hair tied into a short ponytail, dressed a simple purple high necklace and his shins were bandaged. He was the embodiment of an Uchiha.

"What do you want, Hikaku? You should know best then to disturb me right now."

"Madara, we need to talk." His cousin's voice sounded too rough.

"Feel free to say whatever you please." The raven teased while going back to his defensive posture and sending Hikaku a challenging glare.

A less prideful person would have backed down. But Hikaku was never the modest type and was convinced that the younger would never hurt him purposefully since he was his closest relative alive.

As for Madara, he could take profit from the sparring to discount some of the stress he was dealing with. And, even if Hikaku couldn't perform a real match for him, he was still a well-trained shinobi. Of course, the raven couldn't, nor wouldn't, release all his power against him. Otherwise, he could end up gravely injuring his advisor.

They moved around each other for a minute or two, planning the best way to attack and to defend. Madara analyzing his older cousin, not revealing any intentions through his face.

"You should apologize…" Hikaku began to say and Madara charged against him, delivering a high kick to the right side of his head and then a low one, with the same leg, to his ribs. "...With the elders." The older blocked the first with his arm and lowered the guard to protect his ribcage while struggling to speak.

Madara didn't let the guard opening pass unnoticed and immediately threw a hook to his temple. Out of piety, he opened his hand before the contact. The raven chuckled when the other went to the ground.

Hikaku took his position to try sweeping his legs under Madara, but the younger moved away faster. His breath getting labored. "Do you understand that they will try to depose you?"

"Anyone who desires to take my place will have to defeat me in fair combat. It's been like this since our grandfathers. "

"You don't need to abdicate your role. But, perhaps you should delegate some of your functions. I'm not the only one who knows you despise dealing with the police matters, someone else could be charged with it." Suggests the taller while inefficiently attacking the raven.

"Who do you think would be the best-fit job? Yourself?" Madara gave a roundhouse kick to the side of Hilaku's leg making him fall to his knees.

"I could deal with that and it would be no big deal for me."

Madara stiffened in front of the other declaration. And Hikaku could feel chills going down his spine.

"Very well, then."

Took a moment for Hikaku to comprehend that Madara had so easily complied with his request. His face must have shown too much relief, although.

"I will apologize to no one. I stand my point and if anyone in the clan tries to articulate a riot, they will have to deal with me."

With that Madara walked away, only stopping to grab his tunic on a branch by the side of the training area. He was crossing the center of the village, and, as he walked, most people ignored him like always while some others stared at him with curiosity. He caught the eyes of a lady who stood behind some display of miniature wood-carved animals, in her right hand she held an unfinished bird. It was when he remembered some stuff he had to solve around the market area. One thing was true, taking care of a house by yourself brings endless chores. Hashirama's stupid comment came directly to his mind. True fact tough, if he had a wife never more he would deal with these obligations. No. That's not worthy of it. Better let him do those tasks himself. Housework was something he did since he was ten years old. With his mother dead and father always occupied, Madara, being the older sibling, was responsible for taking care of his brothers and home. He was used to it and did it pretty well. Now he lived alone with the only company of his birds.

Now that he thought about it since he was charged into taking care of another bird, there would be even more chores to fix. Starting by the fact that he would have to arrange new bells and leashes. Also, he would need to mend a hood for the young bird and, most certainly, a new gauntlet, in virtue of an eagle being much stronger than his small peregrine falcon and goshawk. Not to mention, these animals needed to be fed, have its feathers groomed and claws and beaks trimmed from time to time.

He turned to his left into a narrow alley. The butcher's shop was nearby, making the place his first stop. A blind Inuzuka woman was responsible for the establishment. Madara enjoyed buying meat from her. The prices were fair and she always told to him the provenance of the products. As soon as he gave two steps inside the place Asuna's voice greeted him with joy. That woman could recognize each client by the way they walked over the wood flooring.

"Uchiha-san! Welcome back, are you looking for something special today? " She got up from the high bench behind the counter and walked closer to the meats showcase. The front part of her strawberry blond hair was tied around her head and a white apron protected her cherry-red kimono. " My brother caught a wild boar when hunting yesterday. The meat is so savory, it's almost sold out completely. "

"That must be really good, but I can't consume a full cut, Inuzuka-san. " He excused. " I will take the usual, plus one rabbit, please."

"The movement was great today if you'll wait a moment I'll prepare the rabbits for you. It should take less than half-hour." She walked to a private area where he couldn't see her. "You sound a little downcast… You know, if you're in a budget, I'll take your payment another day. But you will have to promise no to tell anyone! "

Madara let small sad smile take place in his features and he easily changed the subject with a slightly playful tone. "Are there some clients giving you problems?"

Her chuckle was enough to answer. " Maybe… but you aren't one of them, mister."

One could say she enjoyed having him as her client. The thing was, the raven never told her he was Uchiha Madara. And he wasn't planning to do so anytime soon. Because going to that store kinda felt like being that reckless child who trained by the river.

When he went home that evening he brought in his left hand two medium leather hides and one little round bell. In his right one, he carried three cleaned rabbits and two thin boar steaks, the last one being courtesy of the butcher.

He took off his sandals and went to the kitchen living the shopping by the sink. He proceeded to cut some vegetables and clean one of the rabbits separating meat from the bone. He intended to throw everything into a stew for himself. He, also, cut the other two rabbits, those ones would be fed to the birds. He picked the pieces of white meat and left them in the feeding bay inside each aviary. After he finished dealing with food he went to the washing room while the stew cooked. There he took off his sweated clothes, washed them and then washed himself.

That night he drifted without difficulty into sleep.

_Looking up at the sky he could have lost himself forever in the way the dark violet merged into a bright and lighter coral tone. However something about the atmosphere felt wrong, there was soot floating around the air descending continuously, as thin snowflakes. Slowly his senses began coming together, and the clashing sound of swords waved through his ears reverberating into his mind. He pushed against the floor, trying to gain enough support to get up from the place he laid down. His hand sinking partially in the damp ground. He raised himself noticing that his movements were restricted by the heavy armor covering his body. His eyes traveled down meeting the dark carmine almost black coloration that painted the soil. Immediately after the sighting, a sweet metallic scent flooded his nostrils. But there was something more mixed with it. Yes, Madara could recognize that anywhere. The nauseating smell of burning flesh and the putrid stench from human excrements. It was so intense one could almost taste it. The flavor of war. He could hear people screaming. He could hear people crying. There was a clash happening around him. He tried to walk away from it, only for every path he took to be blocked by disfigured bodies. He started to walk unbalanced over them. Another step and a pained moan made him glace down once again. The child's face looked back at him, the small stained lips attempting to form words. Only blood came out from his mouth. Madara fell to his knees, grasping the frail body. That face haunted him. The face of that child was the face of one of his brothers. And the eyes, the black shining pearls, were fixed on him while turning opaque. He screams but no sound came out._

Opening his eyes he faced his shadowy bedroom. Outside the house, an owl cried breaking the dead silence of the night. Madara decided to rise from the flat futon, just to discover that his body wasn't moving. He tried again, but fail to move an inch. Was this some kind of jutsu?

His eyelids weighed so much, they were so heavy. He drifted again.

_"Wake up, brother! wake up!" Izuna's voice felt like velvet caressing his skin. "You promised me!"_

_"I'm so tired..." He mumbled and stretched his body._

_"If you don't get up, I'm going alone!" With that, the young child ran away._

_Madara got up like a bolt and went after his brother. They got out of the old house and everything around was covered in snow. Izuna kept running passing between the naked trees until they reached a frozen lake. Madara's bare feet touched the white floor and he didn't feel any cold. The younger looked back and hit him with a snowball. Madara retaliated and they started playing like that, only to be soon wrestling each other. The kids rolled around on the snow and slid over the ice. Izuna laughs sounded like a dainty poem, one capable of making Madara want to cry of joy. It was like heaven until the sound of fissuring ice. Izuna pushed him and he slipped away over the cold surface while watching his brother fall into the freezing water. Madara jumped after him. The water was dark as pitch and the cold now pinched his skin. He swam and swam, but couldn't find his brother. He swan until his lungs begged for air. He went up into the water and couldn't find a scape. There was thick ice blocking his way out. He punched it hard and did it again and again. The knocking sound muffled by the mass of water_.

This time, he woke up flustered, throwing away the blankets and sitting up abruptly. He could hear someone knocking on his door and his heart was beating so fast he could feel the blood rushing to his fingertips. His yukata was dampish with sweat and felt chilling, when in contact with his skin, because of the cold room air. Madara gave a long breath attempting to calm his body before rising from bed. Hashirama's chakra propagating itself around the house. The raven dragged his feet to the front door.

"Hashirama." He couldn't hold back the yawn. "What brings you here so early? "

The Senju leader gave him the weirdest look. Madara's hair was a mess of black locks, his face was a little puffy and his yukata hung loosely around his waist, exposing some of his chest areas.

"Are you feeling well? "

"I'm fine." Madara stood by door blocking the entrance.

"You sure? You look… Different." Hashirama fretted.

"Cut the banter. " The raven was not a person to talk about his inner issues. "Did something happened?"

"You're late, it's past noon already. Mito is waiting for us." The brunette explained, his features still showing a little bit of worry.

Madara's eyes showed some surprise by getting, hardly noticeably, wider. He gave a step forward to check the sun position before looking back to Hashirama.

"I was… Solving some problems." He excused. "I'll change in a second.

Hashirama smirked. "Will you let me in? Or I will have to wait for you outside?"

"Thought that you preferred some fresh air. " Madara said in a sweet educated tone before moving aside so the brunette could enter the house. And if Hashirama didn't know him for so long he wouldn't be capable to understand his banter.

Hashirama approached him while narrowing his eyes. "There is some dried drool on your left cheek."

Madara's hand immediately went to his face, only to find nothing but smooth skin there. The Senju smiled big, just as a child playing a fun game.

"Hahha. " The raven gave a snarky laugh. "Dig harder, bowl cut."

The light atmosphere accompanied as they went to the bedroom. Madara hesitated before unlacing his yukata and dropping it by the floor. His lean body was practically nude, only his intimacy covered by the fundoshi. Hashirama hardly had any time to study his anatomy before he went behind the black folding screen.

"You should wear something warm." The brunette advised as he lowered himself and picked up the dropped yukata.

The robe was black with several petite red and white painted fans. The fabric felt soft in his callous hands and it was still holding some of the Uchiha's warmth. He felt compelled to bring it next to his face, only to feel the scent impregnated in the material. He watched as his friend's shadow moved as he dressed. The raven was still tying some bandages around his shins. Hashirama's hand quivering as he brought the vest to his nose and inhaled its essence. Madara's rewarding scent washed over him causing goosebumps on his body. He wished to smell it once again, but decided, out of precaution, to leave it over the messed futon.

Madara came out dressed in dark gray pants and a close-fitting black turtleneck. And went to a small dresser, next to where Hashirama was waiting and started to search for a coat. He could feel the brunette eyes studying him, by that making the feeling of anxiety grow in his chest. For Madara, to have someone watching this simple part of his life gave a sense of proximity he wasn't used with anymore. The fact was, the raven has been living alone since Izuna's death. Nobody visited his place nor demonstrated to care about his well being. He pulled an old faded-black coat with a high neckline and quickly wrapped himself in it.

"Is this the only winter garment you possess?" Hashirama joked as they made their way to the Senju district.

Madara met his playful question with silence and the taller man glared him in shock.

"I know some skilled tailor, you could hire his services if you're in need. He charges fair prices and, possibly, I could get you a discount."

The raven raised one of his black well-shaped eyebrows and a chuckle escaped his lips. "I would prefer to walk around the village naked than wear anything your tailor stitch together."

They looked funny walking side by side. Hashirama with his tacky Hokage's outfit and Madara in his basic dark style. They were like a yin-yang symbol that gained life and now wandered on Konoha's streets. And soon they arrived at Hashirama's outstanding house.

"Uchiha-san." Mito hosted them with a smile and muttered to her husband. "What took you so long?"

The Senju grinned noticing his friend embarrassed features. "I met this old jeweler who I once helped long ago." He fetched a thin leather cord with a blue stone in one of his pockets. "He gave me this necklace and said it's a special gem that helps chakra control and sealing abilities! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Is it a real crystal gem?" Mito asked unconvinced as Hashirama passed the collar to her delicate hand.

"You should keep it." He offered her.

"He gave it to you so he probably wanted you to have it. You shouldn't pass it so easily like that. " Then she disappeared to the kitchen. "You two should seat! It's getting too late for lunchtime."

They lowered themselves on the tatami floor on each side of the table. The displayed dish set was made of light blue vitrified ceramic with hand-painted bamboos. Madara glance the room catching the fine decoration. There were two traditional floor lamps on the right corner, one bigger than the other. On the wall beside a beautiful drapery was exhibited, it portrayed a small village next to the ocean were some fishermen worked. The raven was having a hard time believing this place was Hashirama's house. It held nothing of the Senju's tasteless style.

"I would like to fill you in about the details of the meeting with the Hyuga." The brunette started explaining who exactly they would negotiate with, how the Hyuga security would be arranged. He also distinguished between the main family and the branch members.

"And who will be in charge of Konoha's administration while we are gone?"

"About that, I know you won't like what I'll tell you. But Tobirama is the most appropriate person to be in charge of the village. And I'm sure he would never do anything to jeopardize what we accomplished here. I trust him with my life."

A somber look took over Madara's semblance and he was about to start a discussion when Mito came back to the living room with the food.

"Hashirama, could you please help me bring the rest of the dishes?" She asked while putting the sliced meat in the center of the table.

"Of course, dear." He got up and went to the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of view she leaned her upper body down to Madara's side to serve him some tea.

"You are not the only one who isn't fond of the possibility of Tobirama assuming the Hokage's chair." She whispered next to his ear. "There are means to prevent that."

He turned to face her and Mito could swear she would never see again such flabbergasted look on his face.

"Have you lost your mind, woman?" Madara reprimanded her in a low tone. He was incredulous of her audacity.

"No, I haven't." She retorted. "But people are starting to think you have lost yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the charpter, please leave a Comment below! 
> 
> And don't forget to give Kudos 
> 
> The readers support is really valuable to me and play a big toll into keeping my motivation high!!
> 
> ^^


	5. Don't Go Around Displaying Your Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time writing this chapter down! I find so difficult to tie some of the specific scenes I already imagined... So, maybe there are some boring cliches in this one (Facepalm)  
> This ended up being a transition chapter. But there are some important hints in it about some events that will happen in the future...

_Have you lost your mind, woman?" Madara reprimanded her in a low tone. He was incredulous of her audacity._

  
_"No, I haven't." She retorted. "But people are starting to think you have lost yours."_

It's easy to imagine that Madara would overreact to her remark about his persona. That he would throw endless offenses to her and her family. But that's far from what happened in the dining room. In reality, Madara got quiet when confronted with her words. Not many things could make that man assume such a quite response. He was mute. His eyes weren't glaring at her anymore, they just looked a bit distant.

"My love, you made enough food to feed a small crowd!" Hashirama interrupted their interactions, he brought more three different dishes on his hands and arms. "What are you two chattering about? "

"I was asking Madara-san about his new raptor. " Mito gave him a reassuring smile as she went to pour some tea into her husband cup. " All my life I have been willing to learn about the falconry practice. "

What was the wicked game this woman was playing with him? Madara couldn't tell if she was really trying to find ways to challenge Tobirama's future and mostly apparent election or if she was attempting to find any menacing inclinations inside his mind by pretending to be an ally. The question is, why would she put herself in such a condition while having everything she could ever dream to build a satisfying life as a homemaker? Didn't she fear the consequences of her actions? Madara could snap her neck as if she was a mere chicken and perform it in such a way that it would appear as if she suicide by jumping from her husband's ridiculous face sculpture.

"I'm sure the juvenile eagle is fine! Madara takes care of his bird's as if they were people! Did you name it yet?" Hashirama easily went on with the new topic.

"No, I haven't. "

"I could help you." Mito offered while inclining her head slightly to the right.

Madara asked himself if she was really talking about naming the falcon. He stared at her while choosing what to say for the best fitting into this situation. "That would be interesting...".

Hashirama felt that maybe he was missing something but couldn't pinpoint exactly what. Madara, noticing his friend's attentive posture, skillfully changed the subject.

"The meat is very savory."

"I'm glad you liked it. " Mito caught on. "This is an old family recipe. Red meat isn't very regularly consumed by the Uzumaki, it's usually prepared when celebrating unions. "

The lunch went on with the redhaired telling Uzushio traditions and when they were finished she was the one to get up to collect the remaining food and arrange the table.

"If it's possible, I would like you to come to the Hokage's office with me. I forgot the tax document there and there's, also, a special assignment I was hoping to give to you. "

Hashirama sounded a little stern and that immediately put Madara into an alarmed state. They both went out, but not before properly thanking Mito and receiving a complicit smile. As they walked, the small change in the raven's posture was enough to be perceived by the brunet.

"There's no need to be tense, you know. The whole situation is under control."

If Hashirama intended to placate his state of mind, he failed completely. Madara knew his friend too well and for him to say something is under control, but he needed help nonetheless it's only because nobody had died. Yet.

The Senju's compound was fairly close to Konoha's heart so it took them less the ten minutes to reach the building. It's was a security measure to the only talk about confidential matters inside the Hokage's room, since there was a sound isolation layer around the place.

Hashirama entered the cabinet and held the door for Madara, who followed him closely. And as soon as the latch clicked he started inquiring.

"It's the Stone, isn't it? I knew they wouldn't hold to their words. "

"Before today's dawn, Touka caught one shinobi sneaking into the village. We don't know yet if he has any affiliations with the stone, but it seems to be that way. Tobirama is interrogating the man, but until now we weren't able to force anything out of him. It's obvious, though, he wouldn't be alone."

"I see. " Madara still couldn't believe that Hashirama could be so gullible to believe in the possibility of these shinobis having no connections to the stone village. "I can track his partners if that's what you want. "

"I know that you could easily find them. Although, Tobirama said that if we could infiltrate their group, it would be easier to find their client. And I thought that maybe you could use the sharingan to take some information from the prisoner. Then, Touka would infiltrate them by disguising herself as their lost ally. " The Senju clarified.

"I've never used the sharingan with that intend but there are Uchihas who specialized into this specific area..."

"No. I don't want this case to spread through the villagers. The least number of people knowing about it the better. There is no need to alarm the population without an imminent war declaration. " Hashirama interrupted the raven to explain his view.

"I could try it but I give you no guarantee about the results." Madara conceded.

"If nothing works, we can discuss bringing someone else into this case." The brunet extended his hand with a cover. "The new tax accord."

The Uchiha took it and put it over the desk in front of them. "Is the prisoner in the research department? "

"Yes. I'm going there too."

"I don't think that's wise. Why would the Hokage watch an inquiry? This could give the prisoner the impression that Konoha fears his partners or, even, his affiliation." Madara asserted and continued with another topic that was annoying him. "When this issue is solved I hope to talk to about Tobirama replacing you throughout the Hyuga negotiations."

"I'll listen to your concerns. " The brunette agreed while sustaining his solemn demeanor. "But since I will not be present during the interrogation it will be necessary a full report."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Madara snorted pulling a face. He wasn't comfortable with being under Hashirama's command and hearing him talk like that made the raven feel like his subordinate. The Uchiha then grabbed the envelope and headed toward the door.

Hashirama smirked and his chestnut eyes gleamed playfully as he leaned back in the chair. "Won't you give me a respectful bow before the living? "

"Your dreams keep getting more unrealistic as time passes. " With a sneer, he closed the heavy wood door behind him.

Madara had in mind going back to the Uchiha district to meet Hikaku and hand him the new tax deal before going to the intelligence department, that way the news would be spread as soon as possible. That wasn't necessary, though, since he spotted the man seating on a table outside a small restaurant. With him, there were other five Uchihas, all of them seated on stools as they chatted and drank what appeared to be sake. As Madara approached, their voices died and their eyes stared him apprehensively.

  
"Hikaku-san. " The raven greeted while extending his hand with the beige envelope. "I will let you in charge of informing the clan about this matter. "

  
"Madara-sama. "His second cousin got up immediately and took the documents in his hands. "Is it some dire predicament? "

"Quite the opposite, actually. " He looked around the table. " This will be beneficial to all os us. "

"Let's make a toast together then." Uchiha Rai invited but the others didn't look very pleased with it.

"Unfortunately, I have to go deal with … a headache." He declined and went on. "Don't drink too much you all. We don't want to steal the stinking-drunk reputation from the Senju."

  
With that Madara went on the away to the data division. The compact building was made of dark painted timber and had small barred windows. The raven stopped in front it's sliding door and rang the doorbell.

A woman with ashy brown hair and dark green eyes unlocked the entry.

  
"Uchiha Madara. "She blurted. " Didn't the Hokage came with you? "

"Can't you see him by my side? " He asked maintaining his neutral expression but there was a hint of sassiness in his voice.

"Tobirama-san is in the basement with the culprit. Third cell by the left. " She mouthed and moved out of the way.

  
The mold smell was strong inside the building and as he went down the stairs it merged with wet soil scent. Some few flares hanging from the walls of the hall barely lightened the underground facility. He could hear without distinction the white-haired voice questioning the criminal followed by one loud laugh from the prisoner.

  
The raven activated the Sharingan and planned what exactly he would put the stone shinobi through. Genjutsu gave the possibility of taking the man to the verge of death without losing the only possibility of information Konoha had. Even if Madara wasn't a specialist in this stuff, he could play some mind games and do some psychological torture with the man.

  
As Tobirama got out of the cell, the two guards outside proceed to close the door.

  
"Madara-san." He acknowledged the Uchiha leader.

  
"Tobirama-Kun." No one could say Madara didn't try his best to be educated when dealing with Hashirama's brother.

  
"This shinobi… It's as if his mindstate isn't normal." The albino explained. "There's no doubt he was trained for this type of situation. I don't have hopes of taking anything from him so promptly. Don't feel weighted if you also fail, with him here we have some advantage. "

Madara nodded and the guards opened the door for him. His Sharingan spinning as the terrorist looked towards the door. For the prisoner, it seems the Uchiha had black eyes and held a plier. As the raven came close he laughed.

"This won't work. " The stones shinobi grimace. His hands were tied behind his back and a chakra suppressor laid tight around his neck. His was hair a mess of ashy blond falling over his swollen face."You should ask your friend what he already tried… I get bored easily. "

"I'm sure this will amuse you. " The raven smirked and got closer.

Outside the lockup, Tobirama watched by the small opening on the metal door. There was no movement or talk inside. Madara caught the man in his genjutsu the moment he settled a foot inside the cubicle. The pale Senju disliked the idea of bringing Madara into this. Even if the man always showed himself to be collected, he was not. Tobirama saw enough clashes between his brother and the Uchiha. And, if there was something about Madara, it is that he seems to be a cold scheming type but, actually, he was quite temperamental. He liked dramatic entrances end to engage in raging taijutsu combats when that was completely unnecessary. He was, also, a bit childish and easily provoked, letting his feelings override his reason. See his last battle with Hashirama, that insane suicide motion followed by ridiculously dramatical ultimatum requests. Only to prevent Hashirama from doing what he asked for in end. He already wasn't completely sane before Izuna's death. Can anyone imagine who in full conscience kept meeting an enemy for more than one year to play games and talk about achieving their dreams? He admitted Hashirama was stronger, by that, he risked his life every time he went to meet him. Was he thrilled by that? Or did he trust his brother that much? Tobirama couldn't believe Madara to be that naive… No, he liked the risky situation, just like a naughty child. It's pretty clear to him that the Uchiha leader didn't think much about the consequences of his actions.

  
The silver fox paced from one side from the hall to the other. Time was passing fast and no signal from Madara leaving the cell. He was there for almost an hour and nothing. Tobirama knew that this wasn't his expertise area. You don't train to build meticulous genjutsu when in wartime since it's more appropriate for a one to one fight or to deceive the enemies during stealth missions. And stealth wasn't something Madara did, he was always for the show. His warmonger fame wasn't exactly born from scratch.

  
Finally, he heard some murmurs coming from the cell and he approached the locked entrance to watch the scene.

  
"You almost had me, Uchiha princess. " The stone shinobi leaned his head back roaring with laughter. "If I hadn't trained all my life to deal with the Sharingan bitches I would be in a bad place right now… "

  
"There's nothing good about the place you're right now." Madara chuckled.

  
"But there is." The shinobi grinned. "And I have the prettiest bitches playing with me. Why don't you come closer so I can caress you a bit? Bet your skin feel deliciously soft and warm. "

  
Madara gave him a disgusted look. "We had the notion about the stone shinobis being sickening perverted minds…"

  
"Well, at least we don't steal our own brother's eyes." The blond teased. "They say he had such delicate features… It would be easy to use him as a girl. Have his velvety wet mouth wrapped around my coc…"

  
The sound of the man's skull shattering against the wall and the splashing of his brains everywhere sent shivers the guards spines. Madara had completely destroyed the shinobi's head with a front kick and his chakra didn't even flicker.

  
Tobirama stomped inside. "Can't you do a fucking job? Are you an irrational mutt? You just destroyed any chance of getting crucial information!"

  
Madara's glare held such intense hatred that Tobirama stepped aside. "Don't be sad, now you can play with his corpse. Isn't that what you like to do in your free time?" There was deadly venom in his voice.

  
If it was possible to say Tobirama's skin got almost translucent. " You've been spying on my studies…" Then his face morphed into an angry expression. " I should have known that you would stick your nose into other people's business, you never showed any ability in creating intricate jutsus. Always relying on your kekkei genkai. "

  
"It's almost unbelievable that you are Hashirama's brother. " Madara scolded. " Does he know about the criminals you sacrificed? Or you hide your morally dubious hobbies?"

  
Tobirama got quiet and Madara left the cell telling the guards. "You're dismissed for now. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudo if you haven't yet ^^ 
> 
> Also, don't forget to write some comments below so you can make my day a little brighter! ;)


	6. Take it or Lose It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's finally see some of the plot unrolling here! ^^

__

_"It's almost unbelievable that you are Hashirama's brother. " Madara scolded. " Does he know about the criminals you sacrificed? Or you hide your morally dubious hobbies?"_

  
_Tobirama got quiet and Madara left the cell telling the guards. "You're dismissed for now._ "

The sky was completely covered by light gray clouds and the wind played with hair, making the black locks dance around getting in his face sometimes. The temperature was falling progressively and the cold air burned his cheeks. Madara was, once again, in a remote training field. This time though, he was free-flying his goshawk. The small birds were agitated in the presence of the raptor. It was just past dusk and fresh air gave some relaxing feeling to the raven. It's what he was hoping for after having to report to Hashirama about how he ended up smashing the head of the prisoner. He should be glad the Senju was understanding since all Madara explained was that the man touched Izuna's name.

  
But then, he also had to pass through the city and the Uchiha compound with his bloodied shoes, not-anymore white bandages and red sprinkles all over his clothes and face. If people did look at him weirdly before imagine now.

  
Madara shook his hand and whistled, there was a piece of rabbit meat between his fingers for the hawk. Tamotsu came descending from the sky and perched on the gauntlet covering his arm to grab the food. Then he gave an impulse with his body and goshawk flew again. He followed the beating wings with his eyes, there was something about their movement that appeased him. On the horizon, another bird caught his attention, it was white, really small and was coming fast in his direction with a weird flying pattern. Madara focused on the thing and then noticed it wasn't actually an animal but an origami bird that came to him. He sensed some wavy chakra embedded in the creature. That, he recognized as being from Uzumaki Mito.

  
The paper bird circled around the Uchiha and started to descend forming a spiral. Madara gripped the folded animal by one of its wings with his unprotected hand. There was not enough chakra in it to cause any harm, so the raven brought it his eyes level. He has never seen anything like that and, even if he denied, the concept made him curious about the implemented technique. Tamotsu was still perched in a tree branch by the limit of the training field and that allowed Madara to unfold the paper.

  
_2 7 11_

  
The Uchiha stared at numbers. District 2, block 7, house 11. Should he go there? Was he so desperate to rely on a housewife? She seemed pretty confident when talking to him. Maybe she had some useful information to share… Or even better, an actual plan to end with the white demon's reputation. Now, why should Madara trust her? She could easily be working with Tobirama to annihilate the rest of the respect Madara was granted with. The second district was the commercial zone and always had a lot of people walking around the place. It was a perfect spot to promote a scandal. He chewed the inner side of his cheeks. No. There was no possibility of meeting this woman.

  
Madara whistled as he grabbed another rabbit slice in his crossed bag. Tamotsu glided to his arm.

  
When he went back home it was almost lunchtime. He left the hawk inside the aviary, organized the falconry equipment and discarded his dirty clothes, today he wasn't in the mood to do the laundry. As if there was any day he was in the laundry mood.

  
Madara went to the washing room and turned the bathtub faucet. Then, he tied his dark locks in a high bun and seated on a stool to use the hand shower while the water filled the tub. He could see his upper body reflection in an oval mirror that occupied part of the wall next to the sink. He lifted his hand and touched his face. The raven never grew enough facial hair to have a beard but the few he had grown were starting to show through his skin, so he grabbed a razor and shaved them. Next, he rubbed the soap bar against his body and hands using the foam to clean his face, then proceeded to rinse himself. Now, the room was filled with the herbal scent of the soap and warm steam. Madara submerged almost all of his body in the hot tub. He didn't wet his hair though since there was no need to wash it every day.

  
Anyone would say that was the perfect set up to relax and let the mind drift. Well, it didn't seem to work that way for Madara, though. He barely stood ten minutes inside the water before getting up and drying his body. Then, he changed into a well fitted black turtleneck sweater and dark blue pants. Proceeding to go out so fast from the house he almost fell over when putting on his black leather hunting boots.

  
The streets weren't exactly crowded, as they used to get after working hours. Which was much better for someone trying to find one specific building there. When the commercial district started to grow, it did in such a small amount of time that following the city planning became impossible. Also, the enumeration of the blocks was a little bit of, it started with zero in the center of the district and grew to seven until the beginning of Konoha's botanical garden. Then, the blocks that made frontier with the district one started by the number twenty. It took some time for Madara to figure it out, he wasn't used to frequenting the place and when he went to the commercial zone he already knew which side exactly he needed to go to find what he looked for. Now, he was looking up trying to find the eleventh building.

  
"Do you need any help? " A young boy with brown spikey hair tugged his sweater.

  
Madara stifled and turned towards the boy who was dressed in light blue kimono tied with a bright orange obi. He looked around six years old, maybe even less. It really was a surprise to be approached by the smiling face, usually, children avoided him. And, no doubt, the parents tell them to fear him.

  
"Eleventh shop?" The raven asked.

  
"You're also looking for something wear during the harvest festival? They're saying it's gonna be the biggest one since Konoha's founding! "

  
"Not exactly…"

  
"You're probably wealthy, otherwise you wouldn't be going to Himitsu's tailoring shop." The boy turned and started to walk giving Madara the view of an orange leaf crest on the kimonos back. "Just follow me, it's close by."

  
They crossed through a really narrow passage between a mask shop and a tobacco store that ended into a courtyard. It was enough to spot the Himitsu's shop board and the place didn't seem that fancy. The boy led the way of stopping by the door and jumping to ring the silver bell on the wall.

  
"You look a lot like my training partner. " The boy mentioned and assumed. " Bet you're an Uchiha, they all look the same."

  
"No, we don't. " Madara chuckled.

  
"Dark hair, pale skin and black eyes with big eyelashes! How come you don't look the same? "

  
"Our faces have different shapes! " The raven argued.

  
"I think you only can distinguish between yourselves because you guys have that special eyesight! " His voice was full of light humor.

  
Madara couldn't believe he was being trolled by a six-year-old. He prepared something snarky to reply but, before he could voice it, the house's door opened and a white-haired woman appeared.

  
"Hiruzen! How many times I have to ask you to stop annoying the clients!? "

  
"You should be grateful, granny! Your client was lost and I showed him the way!"

  
The old lady glanced at Madara and back to the boy. "Shouldn't you be practicing? Let your mother knows you are skipping your training!"

  
"Please don't tell her, Himitsu-san." Hiruzen begged.

  
"Then get back to school!" She scolded and the boy ran away.

"I'm looking for…"

  
"Mito-chan? I know. " The white-haired cut in adding with sympathy. "You look different with all that hair tied up. I almost didn't recognize you, Madara-san."

  
The raven followed her into the shop as she explained "You can leave your shoes here. If you need tea or something else just call me. Mito is in the last dressing room, third door on the left."

  
He could feel his heart rate increase as he went in the indicated direction. The anxiety growing inside his gut making him a bit nauseous. He had this feeling people get when doing something wrong, but satisfying. Two knocks on the partition sliding door were enough to the redhead open it immediately.

  
"Thank goodness! For a moment, I thought you weren't coming!" She sighed and gave him enough space to enter the room. "Take a seat and make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

  
"No, thanks. " Madara declined. "This not an ordinary clothe shop, is it?"

  
Mito smiled kneeling on the tatami floor in front of a small table and smoothing her dark green kimono. "It is, yes. But Himitsu is also my godmother, that's why she's housing us. So, don't think wrong about her business. "

  
"Don't hold up the real intention of this." Madara seated in front of her with his legs crossed and went directly to point. " Why exactly you called me here? "

  
"Because we both dislike Tobirama having so much power over Hashirama's decisions and the idea of him becoming the second Hokage." She explained without prevarication. " The thing is, I need some allies to form a strong enough opposition. Also, I don't have much power to influence important people, since I'm simply viewed as Hashirama's wife no matter what."

  
"And you think people are willing to listen to me? The warmonger Uchiha? " He asked in self-deprecating humor.

  
"You would be surprised." She assured and went on with her point. "The Nara clan, as an example, always had close ties with the Yamanaka. But Tobirama is putting some barriers in the negotiations with the Yamanaka leadership. If you show any inclination towards that alliance in the next clan heads meetings, the Nara would take our side. "

  
"You make it sound as if it's something simple." Madara mocked. " The Nara are known for their brains, they wouldn't switch sides so promptly. And, even if they did, they aren't that numerous to change the voting scenario."

  
"That's just the first step." She clarified. "The Hyuga has enormous potential and they are about to join the village. Also, the Uchiha and the Hyuga didn't have any past quarrels. They could become part of this, and they, not only, are very numerous, but also have enough power to influence the Daimyo."

  
"Excuse me, could explain why exactly you are so keen on this? It's difficult to believe you would have such hostility towards your brother in law." Madara was still having a hard time believing that Mito could actually be trying to organize a political resistance. Was Tobirama interfering that much in her personal life?

  
"I loved someone… She was killed by some cloud nin while defending Uzushio. You know the feeling of losing someone so important ..." Mito remembered and voice was filled with melancholy. "After that, I agreed to marry Hashirama, so the Uzumaki would have strong allies and Uzushio would be safe against invaders. But Tobirama restricted the support to humanitarian help… My family still lives there, you know. And when they are stricken by the enemies having only medications and food won't be enough to protect them."

  
He could understand her now. He could even feel her desperation. There's nothing in the world that meant more to Madara then his family. But still, her plan seemed too simple and, most possible, inefficient. Also, the raven didn't even like the idea of having the Hyuga in the village to start with.

  
"I see your point. But I don't have much ability into making people follow me if you didn't notice that yet. "

  
"I have noticed, yes. " She smirked. "I'm here to assist you with that. Let's start by saying that you won't be making anyone follow you, but awaking in them the desire to help you."

  
"That's sound pure bullshit." Madara rolled his eyes.

  
"Don't you feel like helping me to take Tobirama down? "

  
"That's only because I can take profit from it!"

  
"Exactly! That's the point." She agreed. "I'm making you want to help me because you will also be helping yourself. "

  
"You make me sound like an egotistical prick." Madara shrugged. "I guess it's kinda true at the end of the day"

  
"Aren't we all a little egoist?" The ginger said with humor. "You have the cards, let's play to win."

  
"You said about supporting the Yamanaka integration. But what about the Hyuga? There's is nothing I can possibly offer them." Madara voiced his thoughts while lowering his upper body putting his elbows on the table to support his face with his hands.

  
"Well…" Mito found the nerve inside her to say. "I know for a fact that some of the Hyuga enjoy having affairs with other men."

  
Madara stared at her while lowering his hands from the table. What was that woman thinking? She couldn't mean that…

  
"You can't be possibly suggesting that I should seduce the Hyuga leader." He sounded utterly offended. "I'm not some low-level kunoichi! There's no way I will go around laying with other men in exchange for favors!"

  
The raven started to get up. "I'm not saying you should have intercourse with anyone! " Mito explained. "And no one in their right minds would think of even trying that with an Uchiha! Just making the Hyuga clan head attracted to you can open so many doors! It's a basic ability every shinobi good should have."

  
"Why don't you do that yourself?" Madara snapped.

  
"Do I look like a handsome guy to you?" She questioned and continued on. "All my life I trained seals and other fuuinjutsu techniques to become the greatest Uzushio warrior! But somehow I ended up becoming a housewife in order to protect my clan."

  
"I'll see what I can do about the Nara." He chewed his lower lip insides. "There's no chance I will seduce anyone, though."

  
"You wouldn't need to do much, you know? " The redhead also got up. "You have the look's, just needed to change that disdain stare you usually give to people."

  
Madara proceeded to give her the utmost scorn glare. "People keep asking for it. Why would I hold back?" And the sarcasm, that something he would need to tone down a too.

  
"You'll have enough time to think about it until the meeting with the Hyuga. " Mito ignored him.

  
Madara huffed and opened the door of the change room.

  
"Madara-san. " She called him smiling once again. "What a pleasant coincidence to meet you here. I'm sure you will be one of the best-dressed people in the autumn festival."

  
The raven couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Likewise, Mito-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment telling what you think about the chapter! I know there wasn't much Hashirama in here but I promise you will have enough to overdose in the future ;)


	7. Life Plays Tricks on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thanks everyone that commented on the last chapter <3 
> 
> Also, this one is a subplot chapter. So no Hyuga meeting yet. And the autumn festival will happen around 5 days after the Hyuga meeting. It's just so many things going on that it was getting confusing and I had to put it on a calendar for myself. Lol
> 
> Enjoy the reading ^^

It still was early in the day when Madara received a summons to be present in a meeting with the Hokage. So here he was now, outside Hashirama's office, waiting for a better moment to enter the room. He was leaning with his back on the hall's light yellow wall and moving the right ankle in a round motion. He could sense Tobirama's and some other shinobi's presences, and he really didn't feel like dealing with a lot of people right now. Maybe his social phobia was getting worse over time. Or perhaps he just didn't wake up in the mood to talk. Well, the raven has never been a morning person.

  
  
  


The solid wood door opened abruptly and Tobirama appeared in front of the raven. Finally, their reunion seemed to be finished. 

  
  
  


"Will you get in already? Or make us wait for you all day? " The pale Senju questioned with derision.

  
  
  


Unfortunately, Madara wouldn't have the blessing to avoid the white worm today. He felt like sighing but, instead of doing it, he turned this desire into a glare. Going into the room he could see Senju Touka, one Nara shinobi and one from the Sarutobi Clan. The three of them were wearing dirty mission gears and didn't show nice facial expressions when staring at him. They seemed to be quite irritated.

  
  
  
  


"Hashirama-san." Madara greeted the brunette with more formality than usual considering there were other people in the office.

  
  
  


"Madara." The Hokage said in his deep voice, the one he used to command respect when dealing with the village issues. "When Touka brought the Iwagakure shinobi as a prisoner, I immediately send her team to hunt for any possible partners. And they just returned, with no extra information. "

  
  
  


There were four days since he tried to interrogate the stone shinobi and failed miserably to do so. At least, it's not like Tobirama had tried and succeeded before him.

  
  
  


"Four days isn't sufficient time to complete a searching operation. " The raven confronted.

  
  
  


"There were complications during the mission." Touka immediately justified her team. 

  
  
  


"I will have to contact the Tsuchikage to inform about the events. " Hashirama announced. 

  
  
  


"We should wait. " Madara argued. "There's no away someone would come into Konoha's territory alone, attack our shinobi and expect to come out unarmed. Unless he wanted to get caught." 

  
  
  


"We will never discover his goals since you smashed his head." Tobirama lectured.

  
  
  


"You, not only, said the man was out of his mind, but also couldn't get any information from him." The raven voiced. "In my opinion, that nin was trained to endure interrogation techniques. You know that Tobirama, considering you had plucked all of his nails by time I arrived there and he still kept his mouth shut."

  
  
  


The Sarutobi shinobi shifted uncomfortably as the Nara was nodding his head on comprehension. Madara looked at them for a moment before turning to Hashirama.

  
  
  


"We have a gap in our intelligence department. To achieve a better system we should hasten the negotiations with the Yamanaka clan." The Uchiha asserted.

  
  
  


"We have a team full of qualified people…" Tobirama started. 

  
  
  


"Madara is right about this." Hashirama interrupted.

  
  
  


The younger brother nostrils flared and the raven had to use all his mind-body control not to chuckle. It has been a long time since he had felt soo satisfied during a meeting.

  
  
  


"I can't deal with another diplomatic mission for now. " Tobirama complained. "Also, we are deflecting from the topic of this meeting."

  
  
  


Hashirama looked to the Uchiha. "Since you suggested it, I'm leaving you in charge of the negotiations with the Yamanaka. You will have the freedom to assemble a team if you think necessary." 

  
  
  


And that's not what Madara was hoping for. What the Hokage was even thinking? Hashirama knew very well he had no diplomatic inclination. Not to mention something worse.

  
  
  


"I can send an Uchiha group to search for any suspects until the Fire-Earth frontier." The raven offered. "If they find nothing, then we think about contacting the Tsuchikage. Otherwise, he will simply deny any connection with this nin and we won't find out if the Stone government is trying to steal information, or worse, from us."

  
  
  


"In this case, I feel obligated to agree with Madara. " Tobirama admitted even disliking doing so.

  
  
  


"The Sarutobi have great sniffing dogs. A simple piece from the dead nin clothes will be sufficient to track his steps. We can spare them to the Uchiha." 

  
  
  


"If you could bring them to us at the village's gate, that would be appreciated. " Madara thanked giving one nod with his head. 

  
  


"It's decided then. " Hashirama pronounced and directed to Touka's team. "You three should go check for any injuries."

  
  
  


The group left the Hokage's office living the brothers and Madara behind. The albino shifted and got closer to the main desk, as if telling the Uchiha he wouldn't go out.

  
  
  


"What complications did the Touka team encountered? " The raven asked, he should be aware of any type of thing, as he was the one organizing the next mission. 

  
  
  


"The fourth member cut himself when helping to assemble the camping equipment. " Hashirama sighed passing his hand on the side of his face and leaning back on the Hokage's chair. "Soon after, he started running a fever and his chakra declined fast. He is in Konoha's health center and the medical staff is suspecting he got infected with tetanus." 

  
  
  


"I will assemble a team and departure before dawn. " Madara explained before taking his leave. 

  
  
  


He could feel Tobirama's eyes on his back as he opened the heavy door. He took the stairs and turned toward the building exit. On the entrance, the Nara shinobi was standing with his hands behind his head and lazily leaning into the wall. He straightened his posture as soon as he spotted Madara. 

  
  
  


"Uchiha-sama." The young man with a thin mustache greeted. "Would be too unpolished to ask a word with you?"

  
  
  


A hint of curiosity sparked inside the raven, maybe that man had some interesting information to share about the iwa shinobi. "Go on."

  
  
  


"As a member of Nara clan, I would like to offer you our services regarding the diplomatic negotiations with the Yamanaka clan." He talked fast as if he was insecure in Madara's presence.

  
  
  


"How may I call you?" The Uchiha asked.

  
  
  


"Encho Nara, sir." He bowed slightly respectfully and Madara noticed that he looked less than twenty years old.

  
  
  


"I will send someone to contact you when I return to the village."

  
  
  


That Uzumaki woman wasn't joking, was she? What a snarky fox Hashirama had for wife. And, if Madara didn't have so many other problems haunting him, he would be smiling right now. There was a weird sense of euphoria inside his chest and he felt like a mischievous child as he walked back to the Uchiha compound. More especially, the 1st police station. Coming closer to the place he could listen to the disarray going on inside. 

  
  
  


"I told you already!! It wasn't me !! " The voice had a high pitched tone.

  
  
  


"He's telling the truth!! I was with him the whole morning! " Another high pitched voice, but this one sounded a little familiar.

  
  
  


"Than explain why is Mrs. Saori bracelet was inside your satchel. " 

  
  
  


"I don't know!! I swear, Baru-san!!"

  
  
  


Madara entered and came across at the crying boy. Uchiha Kagami, if he remembered.

  
  
  


"Madara-sama!" The official holding the child with an armlock acknowledged him. 

  
  
  


"What's happening here? This place is supposed to be in order!" 

  
  
  


Hikaku sighed massaging his temples. "Now I understand why you gave up the police leadership so easily to me. I have to bear this type of thing all day long!"

  
  
  


The discussion proceeded as if Madara wasn't there. 

  
  
  


"He was training with me this morning when the bracelet went missing!" The other boy screaming was no other than Hiruzen Sarutobi.

  
  
  


"There is no turning back." Madara chuckled to his second cousin. "Just return the jewelry and release the kids."

  
  
  


"On his age, I was on the battlefield bringing honor to our name! And here he is, a cheap burglar." Uchiha Baru scolded pushing Kagami away. "This can't go unpunished."

  
  
  


"We are not living that era anymore." Madara grabbed the little Uchiha's wrist making the boy face him. He lowered himself a bit, his long bangs creating shadows on his face. "But I'll personally cut your fingers off if you get caught stealing again." 

  
  
  


Cold sweat dripped from the Kagami's forehead and flew as fast as possible when the raven let go of him.

  
  
  


"You can't really do that. " Hikaku warned the raven, he feared their leader could end up holding to his words. "It would break at least five laws." 

  
  
  


"I'm aware." Madara gave a small-sided smirk. "But Kagami doesn't need to know that."

  
  
  


"So, what gives us the pleasure of your visit?" Hikaku changed the subject, he didn't like having Madara watching over his work.

  
  
  


"Spare me from your fake manners. " The raven rolled his eyes and proceeded with his orders. "Call Rai, Naori, and Naka. Put on some stealth gear and meet me at the district's main entrance." He gave his back to older Uchiha but turned just a bit before leaving the place. "We are going out to hunt some iwa shinobis."

  
  
  


The Uchiha leader went home and begin quickly organizing the equipment he would take with him to the quest. He chose a small size sword, wakizashi, that he used as a companion sword during wartime. His favorite kunai set, which was the best-balanced one. And, of course, his kusarigama. He wouldn't take his gunbai, tough, the thing was too big and heavy to be taken into this type of mission. As he finished changing into his mission uniform, Madara started feeling a slight headache. He blamed it on the Konoha's headband considering he wasn't used to wearing anything around his crown. 

  
  
  


Before assembling with his clan members and the Sarutobi responsible for handing the dogs for them, the raven passed in the laundry room where his dirty clothes were displayed and picked up the shin bandage he was using during the inquiring. Who could imagine procrastinating the laundry duty would come in hand?

  
  
  


They were ready to leave the village around noon. And that's what they did, advancing into the northwest at a fast pace. They followed by the main route at least for a full hour, when the dog indicated the should swerve from the cobblestone paved road and enter a smaller dirt track full of dried leaves and almost hidden between the mostly naked trees. 

  
  
  


Naori, the youngest, and Naka, her best friend, followed Madara closely while Hikaku and Rai went a little behind, probably because they couldn't stop gossiping. The raven lead the group in silence, he felt the need to focus all his attention on finding any clue about the stone shinobi. He felt responsible for it since he was the who killed the prisoner. Also, only if he proved his suspicions about the Tsuchikage involvement in this, he would be able to rub the truth on Hashirama's nose. And that's something he felt like doing so badly since that ugly dwarf came representing Iwagakure in a diplomatic mission.

  
  
  


The fact was, Madara couldn't understand how Hashirama had such a big heart. With his level of power, all the Hokage's needed to do was demand obedience from the stone. There was no sense in helping them to build a better defense system as they asked for as a peace condition. Actually, to the Uchiha, it seems kinda dangerous to do that. 

  
  
  


The sun was already hiding behind the hills on the horizon and painting the sky in beautiful rose-gold shades. Madara's headache didn't subside, and as a matter of fact, it only got worse. He stopped running and slid this gloved hands between his hair to untie the forehead protection.

  
  
  


"Finely! " Naka sighed dropping his backpack on the floor. "I thought we would never stop!"

  
  
  


"We won't while there's luminosity. " Madara explained while releasing his hair strands that had gotten stuck in the headband. "We are during the new moon phase so there will not be enough moonlight to illuminate the way after dawn. That's why we have to reach as far as we can before the night comes."

  
  


They ended up striding instead of running for the next two hours. The darkness arrived with the chilling air and the team settled a minimalist camp. No fire and no hut.

  
  


Rai complained about being hungry and unpacked a bento box starting to eat the rice. Naka was talking about this new lamen restaurant that had just open next to Konoha's main avenue. Hikaku observed Madara with a frown, the raven seated on the floor with his back touching a large fallen tree trunk, one leg extended and the other one bent supporting his arm and his head was thrown back exposing the neck.

  
  


"Are you alright? " The older man asked. "You are quieter than normal."

  
  


"Peachy..." Madara shrugged. 

  
  


"You know you can't lie, right?" Hikaku pushed.

  
  


"It's…" The raven thought about what would be the best way to describe the feeling of being stabbed in the eye without troubling his team. "Just an annoying headache. "

  
  


"Why didn't you say so before? " Naori exclaimed and started looking for something in her bag. "I've some lavender oil here. It's really helpful when I get migraines after overusing the Sharingan. "

  
  


The young woman walked closer and handed him a small transparent bottle with a delicate silver butterfly as cover. "Here, take it. "

  
  


Madara gave her a doubtful look but took the vial nonetheless. 

  
  


"She gave me this one time and I don't recommend. " Naka told. "It has the worst soap taste." 

  
  


"That's because you're a fool! Instead of inhaling it, you drank it! " She mocked.

  
  


The lavender scent didn't seem to help much. Actually, it made the raven a little nauseous. 

  
  


"I'm going to sleep. " Rai yawned and stretched his back. "Wake me up when it's time for my shift."

  
  
  


"I will take the first round," Madara said, it's not like he could rest right now anyways. 

  
  
  


It didn't take long for his team to fall asleep. The day had been long and tiresome. As for the night, it was chilling and pure darkness, except for some fireflies that appeared sporadically.

  
  
  


The blackness that was reducing Madara's vision was also responsible for putting his other senses into evidence. The camping site smelled of old leaves and humid soil. The air he breathed burned his nose and throat with its low temperature. And the throbbing headache, let's say he could feel each time the blood was pumped into his brain. 

  
  
  


When some chills started running down his back and his teeth chattering the raven got up and started pacing around to heat up. The others seemed to be comfortable enough. It was autumn still and, even if the temperature had dropped, it would never get to the point of freezing water. Madara was getting stressed, how could he feel so bad in the opportunity he had to prove himself right?! His nose started running and he passed the back of his hand on it. The next thing he noticed was the metallic flavor filling his mouth and the sweet scent of blood. What was happening? His body began shaking harder and he felt the need to kneel on the ground. The blood draining in the back of his throat triggered a coughing fit.

  
  
  


Hikaku awoke immediately from the noise and got up to check what was going on. " Madara, what's going on? " 

  
  
  


The raven looked up to his cousin and the elder almost didn't saw the darker liquid on his face.

  
  
  


"Don't come next to me… Something is wrong." 

  
  
  


"Oh really? I haven't noticed it! " Hikaku said leaning down to support the younger. "You're feverish. We need to take you back to the village." 

  
  
  


"We can't go now, it's too dark. " Madara argued.

  
  


The rest of the team started to awake because of their voices.

  
  
  


"We'll use the sharingan."

  
  
  


"That will alert any possible enemy … " Another coughing fit. "Let's wait until morning. " 

  
  
  


"Are you insane? We need to go…"

  
  
  


"It's an order, Hikaku!"

  
  
  


"Then go lay down and rest!" 

  
  
  


"What's happening…? " Naori asked and lifted her upper body.

  
  
  


"Madara is sick. " Naka briefed her in a low voice. 

  
  
  


"Why he came with us, then? " Rai quipped. 

  
  
  


"I was just fine this morning! " The Uchiha leader defended himself in an angry tone. He was stricken by another chill running down on his spine and tucked his hands in his pockets. That's when he felt something inside there. He pulled it out only to remember it was the dirty bandage. 

  
  


Then, the realization hit him hard.

  
  
  


_ "There's nothing good about the place you're right now." Madara chuckled. _

_ "But there is." The shinobi grinned. _

  
  


Touka's team was the one who captured the Iwa nin, therefore had contact with the man first. When Madara left Konoha, and one of them was already in the hospital. That's why they didn't find any partner in their search. There wasn't anyone. Because it was a suicide mission. 

  
  


Naori observed her leader stand starring whatever there was in his hands with the facial expression of someone who just received a death sentence.

  
  


"We have to back to Konoha right now!" He urged.

  
  


"You just said we should wait until the sunrise! " Naka intoned.

  
  


"I was wrong!" Madara shouted in harsh admittance.

  
  


And that's when Hikaku understood the severity of the circumstance. Because if there was something the Uchiha leader never did, it was admitting his errors.

  
  


"Everyone get the fuck up and pack your own shit!! " Hikaku commanded taking the lead of the group. "We are returning right now!"

  
  


Their red eyes shined in the dark. Madara focused his own chakra through his eyes only to be tackled in a white ocean of pain. A low groan escaped his mouth as he covered his face with his hands. The pain was so strong he felt a nauseous wave growing inside his stomach and his mouth filling with saliva. Naori touche his wrists softly and took his hand.

"I will guide you." She told him a soothing tone.

And that's how this mission became a nightmare and this night the longest one. They couldn't run back in the view of his condition having to settle with a slow pace. They walked in that rhythm and walked and walked some more. Until Madara's steps were sluggish. He felt weak, not only his head pained, but also his ankles and knees. Not to mention that he probably would lose one of his toes nails from slamming it into tree roots and rocks. That, if he survived through this. 

When the first ray of sunshine appeared on the horizon, he was done. His chakra was too low. He felt like passing out. He would die here, and his team would probably get infected with the same sickness. They needed to get to Konoha. Otherwise, their chances of surviving would be much lower. 

  
  


"I can't do this anymore. " Madara dropped to his knees seating on his heels. His breath was labored. "You should leave me behind. " He coughed.

  
  


"We are almost reaching the main road. " Naori insisted tugging his hand. 

  
  


Hikaku got closer to them and lowered himself by the raven's side. He grasped Madara's arm and passed it across his shoulders lifting his cousin from the ground. "Come on, boy. I promised your brother that I would take care of you." 

Madara felt like crying and screaming, but there was no strength in his body to do neither. It was when he saw a figure coming fast in their direction. Long chestnut hair flying behind. The raven felt ashamed and disgusted with himself. Because he couldn't believe he had allowed Hashirama to find him in this state.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised more Hashirama !! I swear next chapter there will practically only the two of them! ^^
> 
> So, what do you think? Did Kagami stole the bracelet or not?
> 
> Also, will Hashirama take good care of his best friend?


	8. I will be there for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's begin with some slight hints of HashiMada \o/ rsrsrs

_Madara felt like crying and screaming, but there was no strength in his body to do neither. It was when he saw a figure coming fast in their direction. Long chestnut hair flying behind. The raven felt ashamed and disgusted with himself. Because he couldn't believe he had allowed Hashirama to find him in this state._

Next thing Madara felt was Hashirama's warm hands on the side of his ribcage and his chakra, that phenomenal powerful energy, coming into his body. 

"The four of you need to go back as fast as possible and give entrance to Konoha's health center!" The Senju ordered.

Hikaku let go of his cousin's arm but hesitated to live him alone with the Hokage. 

"The medical staff found a way to prevent the evolution of infection. " Hashirama explained and his voice sounds so strong but still so smooth. "But there is no way, already available, to cure it. " 

The team left them behind, rapidly disappearing from their view.

"Hashirama…" Madara gasped. "The Iwa…"

"I know, my friend. " The brunette said bringing the smaller body closer his and taking some of the raven's weight of his feet. "Don't exert yourself."

"You can't be here…" Madara ignored him. "I will transmit this thing to you." 

"I can't get it. I had contact with the Stone shinobi the day he was brought in. " Hashirama assured. "They are using my antibodies to develop a curing serum. Don't worry about this. " 

"Who's is protecting the village? Weren't Tobirama and Touka contaminated? " Madara grasped the Senju's hakama by its sleeves to support himself. 

"I left a wood clone in my place. " The brunette explained while raising one of his hands to the raven's face. The warm chakra immediately took effect in reducing some of the pain. "Can you stop worrying? " 

Madara stared perplexed at his friend. Hashirama had let Konoha completely vulnerable. A freaking clone couldn't deal alone with an attack. And this was the perfect moment for the enemies to do so. 

"You need to return. " He tried a firm tone and weakly pushed Hashirama away while trying to remove the comforting hand from his face.

"I know." The brunette assured. "I'm just stabilizing your condition, so we can come back together ." 

Madara didn't discuss anymore, he was too tired to present any argument. The breaking light of the sunrise was hurting his eyes and his whole body was beginning to feel numb.

Hashirama looked at him with his eyes full of worry. He felt compelled to pick a clean kerchief and clean the blood that stained the flushed skin. But he couldn't to that while helping Madara to stand and the raven was progressively dropping more of his weight on him. 

The high fever that wasn't subsiding only served to worsen the situation. He needed to cool Madara's body down a bit before hushing with him to the hospital. Otherwise, the raven could end up having a seizure as a side effect of the elevated temperature. In this case, there was only one alternative remaining.

Hashirama untied Madara's belt, while supporting him with his other arm, and begun taking his coat off. The Senju received a quizzical look and nothing else. The lack of further reaction from the raven would have been funny in any other circumstance. But now it just revealed how debilitated he was. 

"You are going to be fine, I promise." Hashirama comforted. His heart clenched, but he had to stay calm to help his friend.

"I feel like my chakra is being sucked out… " The Uchiha's voice was murmur.

The brunette threw the dark coat over his shoulder. His initial idea was to piggyback ride the shorter man, however, that would be too risky since Madara could blackout and fall back pretty easily. 

"I'm gonna lift you and carry you. " Hashirama warned the raven so that way he would avoid being a victim of any possible reflex reaction.

Madara opened his mouth, no doubt, to complain. Yet, before he could voice anything, Hashirama passed one hand between his legs and lifted him in a fireman style. The raven felt the air escaping his lungs and his words turned into a low moan. Then, they started moving fast, his thin undershirt doing nothing to protect him from the wind cutting into his skin. And he could hold the thought of Hashirama trying to kill him, instead of helping.

This arrangement didn't favor his throbbing head and his nose started bleeding again. The dark-red thick liquid dripping all over Hashirama's ivory hakama shoulder and sleeve. His body begun shaking even more because of the fever and the uncomfortable rocking of Hashirama's running steps. His stomach complained, and he thanked the skies for not having anything to eat since last morning. He could see the sun slowly getting higher as they traveled. And sometime in the middle of the journey, his eyelids closed.

Shortly after, Hashirama noticed Madara's loss of consciousness. The raven's breathing rhythm got slower and the tension in his body completely vanished. The Senju hastened his pace. Anxiety growing inside his chest. Even if he knew the Uchiha was a strong healthy man and that it was unlikely for him to get defeated so fast by an infection. The Hokage had watched how the disease progressed in Touka and Tobirama, who both got infected hours before the raven. Both were responding well to the stabilizing treatment, but they still had to be hospitalized and heavily medicated.

In his case, though, when he didn't start developing any symptoms the head of the medical staff said he might be immune to it. And he was not the only one, the Nara shinobi from Touka's team developed a really light version of the infection. It's was some good news, since it would make the process of finding a cure a bit less difficult.

All this happened in a short time-lapse. One shinobi was already hospitalized when Touka started feeling unwell. Then her other two teammates also began with the same symptoms. The first thought was that they got some kind of flu. But then, Tobirama and the cell guards also became sick. Realization quickly came to them. But not quickly enough.

Konoha's health care center became a mess pretty fast. Hashirama was too stunned in the beginning and couldn't just believe that sort of thing was truly happening. He was already in the hospital, doing his best to relieve his brother's symptoms when Madara's image came into his mind. Tobirama noticed the change in his features immediately and asked him what was the problem. Hashirama stared at him in silence for a second, before getting up from the floor and saying he had to go. He left in a blink. He had to find Madara. He had to make sure he would be safe.

He was somehow relieved now that he had the Uchiha on his back. They should arrive at Konoha's main gate soon. And the raven would be well. He had to get better. Otherwise, Hashirama would never forgive himself. It was his fault in the end. He was the one who asked for the raven to participate in the interrogation, even knowing he wasn't the most skilled to do so. His ego wanted Madara to see with his own eyes in the case the shinobi hadn't any connection with the Tsuchikage. He wanted to prove his point to his friend. Now, the Senju isn't sure about anything anymore. Now, he's afraid that Madara might've had a reason, and the peace accord with Iwagakure was a mistake. 

He had already spotted the main gate when his line of thought was disrupted by a slap on his forearm.

"Put me down. " Madara pleaded in a weak and cranky voice. 

"You seemed to be enjoying the ride just fine moments ago." Hashirama didn't want to let go of him, they were almost in the city and the warm body felt comforting on his back.

"When I puke all over your back, you gonna see how much I'm enjoying it." The raven started to struggle against his grip but he was too weak to release himself.

The Hokage stopped on his tracks and carefully lowered Madara down. "Can you give a report?" 

"I will walk back… " He announced ignoring Hashirama's question and pausing to catch his breath. " Your shoulders aren't the most comfortable place..."

"You sure? You don't look any better." Hashirama asked while releasing his supporting hand from the raven's elbow. 

Madara gripped his arm in response while trying some clumsy steps. "Don't let go yet. "

"This is not a good idea, you were out until minutes ago. " Hashirama grabbed the raven's hand and passed his arm over his broad shoulders supporting almost all of his weight. "You know, nobody could care less if I carry you back."

"Shut up." The Uchiha spat and a thin blood thread ran down his chin.

The Senju didn't argue. Madara has always been a proud man. And Hashirama knew very well that an argument would only serve to make them take longer to get to the Hospital. Hence, he opted for passing his free arm around Madara's torso and start walking. The raven's feet almost dragging on the floor.

He would be lying if he said there were no curious glances as they crossed over the main avenue. However, he could understand the people to some extent. Madara was practically untouchable. And few were the ones who dared to approach the dark figure. He was known to be an unstoppable warrior. Therefore, having him almost dragged by the streets was not a common sight. Hashirama couldn't contain a relieved sigh when they finally arrived at their destination.

For Madara, the last part of their journey became a blur. There were too many people and too much movement inside the Konoha's Hospital. He could hear someone shouting things he couldn't discern. The voice was like an echo losing its power as it reverberated. He looked around and that was a mistake. Not only his headache worsened in an outburst but he also spotted two bodies completely covered by white sheets. The Uchiha had thought, at least a million times, about his death. But in none of them, he could imagine dying laid on the hospital floor surrounded by sick people. He always wished to die during the heat of battle.

The raven was breathing harder. His head was throbbing too much. There were some weird colorful spotlights in his visual field and they were becoming bigger. Then everything was covered in a red layer. He tried to move his body but it was not working right. His arm felt heavy while going in the wrong direction. Suddenly, everything went black. And desperation completely took over his judgment. What was happening to him?! Was he going blind?!

Hashirama, I can't see…

His consciousness was swallowed into a void.

When he woke up again, the first thing he noticed was his extra dry throat. It burned and itched and there was not enough saliva in his mouth to help him ease the feeling. Even breathing was uncomfortable. He needed water. But he felt too tired to open his eyes, even more, to ask for anything. He tried to drift into sleep again, but he couldn't. He was too thirsty. 

He felt something cold and wet against his mouth. He parted his lips and some drops of water slipped on his tongue. And that felt amazing. That felt like being kissed by an angel. He wanted more. He needed more. 

Madara opened his eyes and the amount of light in the room caused him a stabbing uncomfortable pain. A groan escaped his mouth. And he sounded like an animal pierced by an arrow. He could hear, then, the curtains being closed.

He tried opening his eyes again and this time he was presented by Hashirama's face hovering over him. He was smiling and his chestnut hair fell by his shoulders almost touching Madara's face.

"Wa..ter." His voice was awful. Like an old man's voice who smoked all his life.

"You scared me. " Hashirama revealed, his features changing into a worried frown. "You scared us all… But especially me." The brunette touched Madara's lips once again with the metallic spoon and watched as he drained the small amount of liquid.

"More…" 

The Senju merged the spoon into a cup and repeated the process. "I will ask the nurse to fetch something for you to eat. "

"No…" Madara murmured. " Water." 

Hashirama took the half-full cup connecting delicately its edge to the Uchiha's mouth and began turning it slowly. Madara's hand closed over his in an attempt to fasten the water flow.

"Don't do this, you are going to…" The brunette was interrupted by a coughing fit. " Choke…"

"How long I was out? " The raven questioned releasing Hashirama's warm hand and trying to pull himself into a sitting stance.

"Five days and a half. " He gently forced Madara back into laying on the futon. "You had a seizure as soon as we got in here."

"Fuck…" The Uchiha groaned bringing a hand to his head and massaging his temple in a round motion.

"I will let you fully recover first. " Hashirama joked in a light tone and the glare Madara gave him was comically shocked.

"Hashirama!" He scolded.

The Senju relaxed trowing his had back into a glorious laugh. He knew everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Please leave a comment below to make this writer a happy writer! ^^


	9. Kindness of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hints from Hashirama POV and something else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves the purpose of enlightening us a little about how Hashirama feels toward his bae!! And to bring some more problems for Madara to deal with for the next chapters ... So this one is still kinda light, but I hope to make things denser on the next one. ^^
> 
> Enjoy! :3

When Madara's body had started to shake in his arms, Hashirama was sure the raven would die in front of his eyes. Despair washed over him as he screamed orders to the medical team. He needed some drugs to help end the seizure and others to reduce the fever. He shouted with the nurses and with other medical nins. He demanded a private hospital bed but there was no empty room. He ended up taking Madara to the same place his brother was. 

Tobirama was shocked to see him carrying the raven into the room. But he kept his mouth shut. Perhaps, he also thought Madara would die right there. So he just observed as his older brother laid the Uchiha on the hard floor and started taking off his weapons and clothes. The raven was like a rag doll as Hashirama maneuvered his arms to take off the undershirt. Madara had kunai straps under the black long sleeve around his torso and left forearm. And as the brunette took off his shoes and pants, another two straps came into view. There were two kunais, a longer one attached to his tight and a smaller on his calf. Tobirama tried to imagine in what situation the Uchiha would have time to reach under his clothes for those.

Minutes after the Hokage, two medical shinobis entered the place. One held clean towels and a bowl filled with water and the other had some vials and syringes. Hashirama was a little bit out of himself. Acting without tact with the medical crew. He didn't let anyone touch Madara. Taking on his own hands the job to administer the drugs and to use wet towels to cool the raven's body. Then he ordered another shinobi to go to the Hokage's official residence to fetch the futon for the man. 

Madara's skin was ashy pale and there was a red rash spreading along his body. After the seizure, he went completely immobile. And if it weren't for the slight rising and lowering of his ribcage as he breathed, Tobirama would say the man was dead. 

Later that day, the team charged with the research of the infection came up with a serum to help the body eliminate the pathogenic. But it wasn't something miraculous, the patient's body still had to work to defeat the infection. And everyone in the village would have to take a dose per day from the green liquid for seven days.

Hashirama should have gone to help with the medication distribution. But he didn't. He simply couldn't leave Madara alone. The raven wasn't responding as well as expect from the treatment. And Senju leader couldn't understand why. Madara was the strongest shinobi he knew, apart from himself. He was lean, he ate healthily, he trained and had a gigantic chakra reserve. Even if he knew the raven had been stressed over the last months, he couldn't believe his immunity has been so affected by it. Or could it? 

Tobirama was discharged by the second day. He didn't make any unpleasant comments. He even eased Hashirama's mind when he told him the Uchiha's chakra was increasing slowly.

On the third day, Hashirama was in the Hospital, Mito went there to try taking him home. But the Senju leader made his point clear. He wouldn't leave until Madara was better. At least awaken. Hashirama wasn't stupid. He could act stupid when he felt like doing so was a good option. And even if he didn't like to believe that a lot of people disliked the raven, that was something undeniable. That's why he couldn't trust anyone to take good care of Madara. He feared they would just let him die. Not to mention he was also helping with other patients. And the demand for medical shinobis was constant.

By the fourth day, the Uchiha started making small movements. Hashirama barely left his side. He wanted to be there when Madara opened his eyes. 

When he finally awoke, the Senju leader was so relieved he almost cried of happiness. Hashirama gave him water and they exchanged some words before Madara drifted again. The brunette asked one nurse to bring lunch to the raven, preferably something easy to eat and digest, and came back to observe him.

Madara's face seemed so peaceful it unsettled the Hokage. His cheeks were regaining some color and his lips were slightly parted. His collarbone and sternum were more evident from weight loss. He looked leaner for sure. The Senju could see it because the blanket dropped a bit when Madara tried to sit up earlier. Hashirama's eyes darted down a bit catching a glimpse of the dusty-rose nipples. His mouth went dry and felt the need to touch the raven's skin. 

The thought of doing so made him feel bad about himself. Even imagining laying one single finger on the raven's body in an unprofessional way made Hashirama disgusted. The Uchiha was sick and unaware of his surroundings. Only a perverse mind would like doing such a thing. Hashirama immediately grabbed and raised the white blanket until it covered the pale neck.

Moving the thick blanket was enough to startle Madara and the black eyes glared into Hashirama's skull. 

"You still here?" He breathed.

"Someone has to take care of you. " The Senju explained as if it was not a big deal.

The raven turned his body towards the brunette and lifted his torso over one elbow. While laying on his side he extended his hand to grab the jar next to the Hokage. His upper body once again showing off as the cover slide. 

"Give me some more water, then." He complained when he couldn't reach the handle.

"Well mannered, as always." Hashirama poured the water into a cup and handed him. "How are you feeling?"

Madara scowled at him. "Better." 

As he looked at Hashirama's worn out features and oily hair his face slowly gained a soft glimmer. "You look awful, though." 

"I've been working non-stop."The Senju took on a depressing aura. "Can move your head normally? "

"How bad is the situation?" The raven questioned while testing his head movements.

"There were five deaths. One guard and his two daughters, the shinobi who first came to the hospital with tetanus suspicion and one of the nurses who cared for him." 

Madara shifted uncomfortably and silence took over for a moment. 

"It seems no matter what we do, we can't achieve our dreams… Sometimes I have the feeling this reality is beyond repair…" 

"Don't say such a thing." Hashirama reprimanded but his tone was light. "There is no other reality we can live in… Why are you saying this after everything we achieved?" 

Before Madara could answer, a loud knock on the door interrupted their dialogue. A nurse came inside the small bedroom carrying a tray. The smell of food immediately invading the ambient. 

Hashirama got up and thanked the young man while taking the tray.

"Do you need anything else, Hogake-sama? " The nurse asked. 

"Having my clothes back would be nice." Madara cut in. 

The nurse's blue eyes went wide when he listened to the Uchiha's voice. 

"If you have any spare yukata, I would be grateful." The brunette asked for the other man who left the place quickly after.

"I need my clothes back. I won't be laid down here much longer. " Madara argued and the look Hashirama gave him was priceless.

"About that…" The Senju placed the silver tray on a small table and started nervously scratching the back of his head. " We had to incinerate your clothes to prevent recontamination. " 

"What? " Madara sited up on the futon. "Couldn't it just be washed?" 

Madara was upset but grateful at the same time. First, because that was his favorite overcoat. Second, it was really old and faded but he was too attached to it to give the thing away. So having it destroyed was like painful treatment.

"We preferred to take no risks." The Senju explained. "Do you think you can eat on the table?"

Once again there was a knock on the door. But this time nobody came in. Hashirama answered and Madara could hear the same nurse's voice. Then, the brunette closed the room and threw a white cloth in the Uchiha's direction. 

The raven caught it before the thing hit his face. It was a plain long-sleeved white yukata. The feeling of the fabric wasn't very pleasant and it seemed kind short. Still, it could fulfill the job of covering his body since it was thick enough to not have any see-through element. 

"You need help wearing it? " Hashirama offered. He still didn't think Madara should be moving so much. But he knew he couldn't stop the raven from doing whatever he wanted without starting a fight.

Madara shot him an offended glare as he shoved his arms on the sleeves. He tied the obi belt and proceed to stand up. The fast-rising motion resulted in the raven's vision go instantly black.

Hashirama, who was studying his friend's movements, almost got a glimpse of his private area as the yukata descended until his knees. And as the Uchiha stopped like a statue, he went to his side and grabbed his forearm.

Slowly his vision went back to normal but he made no effort to get rid of Hashirama's warm hand.

"I'm good." He assured, but the brunette led him to the table anyway.

The sight of miso soup and grilled fish made Madara's mouth water. He tried to remember the last time he had something to eat. Around six days ago… No surprise he was on the verge of passing out feeling sweaty and cold simultaneously.

He kneeled in front of the food and grabbed a wood spoon starting to slurp the hot and savory broth.

"Do you like it? Does it taste good? " Hashirama has been eating Konoha's Hospital food for the last five days and didn't like it any better.

"Do you want some?" The raven offered. 

"No. No, of course not." Hashirama laughed embarrassed. "You need it to recover." 

Madara lowered the spoon down and gazed into the warm chestnut eyes. He felt a long lost feeling growing in his chest. He couldn't pint point exactly what was it, just that it felt good. He shifted his eyes glancing down at the food.

"Thank you." His voice was barely a whisper.

Hashirama was taken back by raven's show of gratitude. But quickly did his best to lift the atmosphere with a wide grin.

"I don't think I heard you properly. " 

"You never do. " Madara jabbed. "Guess you are going deaf."

The Senju hanged his head and pouted. 

"I want to go home." The raven declared. 

"No. " Hashirama voiced. "You can't be alone yet. What if you relapse?"

"I need to feed the birds. " 

"I could do that for you." 

"I would like to see you try and end up losing a finger or two. " Madara joked and curiosity took over. "Would they grow back?"

"I'm not sure... but if I hold the lost tip together they will certainly heal. "

"I don't want to stay here any longer. " The raven brought the same subject again.

"Why not? " Hashirama must be provoking the Uchiha. "Give me a good explanation. " 

"I don't like the feeling of sickness that permeates the air. "

"...Aren't you being a little dramatic?" 

"I can tell someone is dying in the hallway below this floor. " Madara's revealed. "The chakra is decreasing progressively…"

Hashirama got up and left the room almost running. Minutes later the weak chakra began to stabilize. Madara finished eating the fish and turning the miso in his mouth. He looked out the window, the Hokage's monument didn't do any good to the view. 

Later, when the Senju came back to the room, the raven was nowhere to be seen. And the curtains floated around the open window. Hashirama sighed, now he would have to take the medication to the raven's house.

Meanwhile, Madara just arrived home after sneaking through the streets. He didn't enter by the front door. Instead, he circled the place and washed his feet in the backyard, so he wouldn't bring dirty inside the house. It was good to have some privacy to take care of his hygiene and personal matters. And that's what he did because five days was too long to sleep through. He changed into simple black pants, dark gray pullover, and usual sandals before fetching his falconry garment. He would let the small sparrow hawk free-fly a bit, probably it would catch some small bird around the area. He couldn't do the same with his goshawk, Tamotsu. She would need something much more sustainable than a bird or a small rat. The same could be said for the golden eagle, she wasn't trained yet and Madara just couldn't find the time, or will, to do so. 

Kokoro didn't take long to snatch his meal in the air, he was the most skilled bird the raven had trained and, also, the most friendly one. Izuna had liked flying him sometimes and had nicknamed Madara's hawk _heart_. It stuck after some time, and that's how the brave Kogarashi, _winter wind_ , became Kokoro, _heart_. He was, by far, Madara's favorite one. He could pass hours watching it fly and probably would do so if it wasn't Hikaku's chakra approach the house. 

Great. It seemed the Uchiha Leader was prohibited from having some relaxing time after waking up from his five days vacations. The raven sighed as he returned Kokoro to the aviary and went for the front door. 

"You know walking around in a white sleeping Yukata won't do any good to your reputation, right?" His cousin said as soon as the door opened.

Madara thought he had avoided everyone on his way back, but it seems he failed.

"Thank you, very much, for your concern, dear cousin. I'm feeling much better now." The younger sassed.

"You better be because I have some pretty bad news for you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment!! ... I know I always ask for them... I have no pride (self-deprecating laugh) :P
> 
> Just tell me about what you liked or disliked on this chapter^^ 
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	10. Never heard of social rules

_"Thank you, very much, for your concern, dear cousin. I'm feeling much better now." The younger sassed._

_"You better be, because I have some pretty bad news for you. "_

"The elders weren't very pleased with the last meeting..." Hikaku started but Madara intercepted him.

"That's nothing new."

"Will you let me finish?" 

"Go on" 

"They are organizing a _democratic_ movement to depose you." 

"A what?" Madara scoffed. "This is completely against our inside rules."

"Well, _dear_ Madara, who has the autonomy to change the rules? The elders, yes." Hikaku answered in a sarcastic tone and went on. "They are collecting clan member's signature in a document to take the Uchiha leadership from you." 

Madara was silent for a moment before gaining the courage to ask. "Are people signing it?" 

"What do you think? " 

"I don't know, Hikaku!" Madara shouted. "I wasn’t expecting such a dirty move even from the elders!! "

"You provoked them and threatened them… So when you were incapacitated for seven days, they took profit from it." His cousin tried to explain.

"How many members signed it? " Madara was raging, but this time he controlled his voice volume into a hissing one.

"I don't know! They are keeping it confidential." 

"Call an urgent meeting with the most influential members and the elders. " Madara ordered.

"Please, don't do anything you will regret." Hikaku reasoned. 

"Don't question me!" Madara snarled. "Do it now. I want them all assembled when I arrive at the administration building." 

With that, the raven closed the door with extra strength. He couldn't believe this was happening. How could this be happening? Would he just lose his clan the same way he lost the Hokage's election? 

_Izuna… I'm falling you..._

Madara runs his fingers over his scalp. What could he do? What could he possibly say to change their minds? 

He couldn't let his whole life to slip between his fingers. He lost his brothers to the safety of the clan. He lost his childhood for them. Fighting for them. Protecting them. Madara was his clan. To lose them means to lose himself.

He breathed, filling his lungs full capacity. Madara had to stay calm. First, he would put his dark blue overcoat and formal black hakama with the Uchiha crest painted on the back. He should look presentable and trustworthy. And that's what he did. 

He shouldn't go there unarmed. He needed not only to be respected but also feared to some extent. And, weapons in a peaceful meeting usually brought an authority to look for the one carrying. With that thought, he went to the weapons room.

The first thing that came into his eyes was the empty shelf where he usually kept his kusarigama. He remembered immediately, then. He had taken it to the mission. A knot formed in his throat almost suffocating him. Hashirama couldn't have destroyed it as he did with his clothes, right? The Senju wouldn't that… Those weapons weren't just expensive, they also held sentimental value to him.

But Madara couldn’t solve this now. He would have to wait until he cleared this clan riot. That was if he could find an argument to deal with elders. The raven knew he still had some cards to play. Like being assigned for the diplomatic negotiations with the Yamanaka and arranging a way to pass the law to protect the Uchiha against the caged bird seal. He was one step ahead in both cases and changing the clan’s leadership now could bring some loss to their prestige. 

When he left the house, his head was feeling weird. There was a pressure sensation on his temples. He should be resting still, not having to stress about these problems. 

Madara arrived at the conference room and all the buzz was cut off instantly. There were twenty-seven heads inside, some standing others seating. But all of them, without exception, were starring Madara down.

The elders were seated on a higher spot and that cockroach called Osamu had a sickening grin on his ugly wrinkled face.

"Madara, guess you have been informed about the democratic process we are through." The old rag said. 

"I've, yes." Madara started. "And that matter needed to be addressed..."

"Nothing you say will change our minds." An elderly woman interrupted. "You don't represent the Uchiha's best interests and don't respect your elders. You even threatened Osamu-sama."

Madara had to wait for the old lady to finish talking before going on. 

"Altering the leadership now will only impair the clan. I'm currently representing the Uchiha in the Hyuga and Yamanaka negotiations as the cofounder of Konoha. And I will make sure to prevent any future attempts of imposing the caged bird seal on our system. This was already approved by the Hokage and will be signed by the Hyuga conference if I'm the one representing the Uchiha there. Unless Osamu- _sama_ and the elders intend to install this wicked hierarchy into our clan. They certainly benefit from it."

His words caused a stir in the room.

"If wasn't for Madara-sama we would still be living through the horrors of war. Or worse, we would have been divided, hunted and enslaved." Naori stood for him. 

She was one of the most powerful clan members despite her young age. She had awakened her mangekyou Sharingan when her husband tried to kill her to achieve his own set of powerful eyes. A tragic story? Not so unheard among the Uchihas.

"You never had any inclination for diplomacy." This time it was Osamu talking. "As you showed in our last meeting, having you representing us could bring more harm than good. "

"Preserving Madara as the clan leader gives us a great advantage. No sane person would try to jeopardize us. Not to mention, we would have problems to choose a replacement, this could easily end up in an inside clash." The oldest man in there pronounced. 

Madara's heart rattled. He couldn't believe he had the support of the most influential person in that room.

"I suggest waiting to see if Madara will succeed in granting us the Hokage's protection against the cursed Hyuga seal." The eldest went on. "Also, I'm sure we could find a way for him to redeem himself with you, Osamu-san."

Things were going to well to be true… 

"My first daughter is almost passing the age of marriage and so is Madara," Osamu said with a twisted smirk. 

This can't be happening…

"Then, it's arranged." The eldest confirmed. "Let's end this meeting already. And I hope to not be perturbed by any mutiny talk anytime soon."

Madara had to do something. He couldn't just let his private life be handled by the elders so effortless. He didn't know how to get out of this situation, though. He needed to by some time! That's when Madara remembered something Mito said to him the other day. If he wanted people to do anything, he should make it look good for them. 

"We shouldn't marry anytime soon, though. Announcing such a quick engagement and ceremony will destroy your daughter's reputation and, consequently, yours. " 

It was incredibly satisfying to watch Osamu's grin dropping and eyes widening. The old man probably expected Madara to throw a tantrum, not to deal so smoothly with the events.

"Of course." Osamu hissed. 

"Very well, then. " Madara announced. "I will be departing with Hashirama after tomorrow. And I hope you all will have enough honor to hold up to this agreement." 

Madara didn't know exactly how to explain what he was feeling after this meeting. It was so many mixed emotions that he was confused. 

The nice part was that he wouldn't be deposed. Well, at least for some time. He clearly was under someone kind of probation. And that could end up pretty bad if he gave one step out of line. That meant he should do his best to solve Tobirama's awful ideas before any of them reached the elder's ears. Otherwise, he would have to accept whatever the Uchiha council decided. 

He could do that, yes. Of course, it would be easier if he had some other clan head on his side to cut Tobirama's projects right in the beginning during some clan heads meeting.

If he brought in the Yamanaka, he knew they would stand by his side and probably the Nara too. But that would take some time, at least a month. Then, there's the Hyuga issue… Tobirama was the one who initiated the negotiations with them. It wouldn't be so easy to persuade them to change sides. 

Unless… 

No! Absolutely not! 

But Mito was so right about the Nara reaching him… Maybe she had some good schemes.

Don't!! 

Madara! Don't even think about such a thing! Don't you have pride?!

He should talk to that redhead again...

Now, the worst about the meeting was his new engagement. He doesn't even know the woman's name! Maybe he could ask Hashirama to forbid arranged unions… The Senju would probably go for it since his own marriage wasn't based on mutual love. Also, Hashirama said he would do anything possible to help him. That's to prove it.

Talking about the Senju Leader, Madara could feel his chakra approaching his house. The raven hastened his pace so he could arrive there before him. But that wasn't enough, and when he arrived Hashirama was already on his doorstep.

"Madara, what have you been doing? You should be resting." The Senju eyed him with curiosity. The black hakama, the gunbai, and the dark blue kimono. "I brought you your medicines." 

“For how long do I have to take it?” Madara asked taking a small wooden box from Hashirama's hand. 

“One dose for the day. There are three doses there.” Hashirama explained as the raven opened the door.

“So… “ The Uchiha hesitated when the Senju wasn’t leaving. “Do you want to come in?”

“I want to examine you. “ The brunette cleared. “It won’t take long, I have to go back to the hospital soon.”

They both came inside leaving their shoes by the entrance hall. Madara gave two steps before stopping in his tracks. 

“Where are my kunais and Kusarigama ?” The raven had so much going on his head he almost forgot to question the Senju.

“I took them to the Hokage’s residence since they aren’t allowed inside the Hospital. “ Hashirama revealed. “I can bring them to you tomorrow or you could get them with Mito any day.”

“I will fetch them myself.” 

They stood in the middle of the living room staring at each other for a minute or so.

“I need you to take your coat off.” Hashirama pointed. 

"Sure." The raven let the hakama slide his shoulders and quickly untied the overcoat leaving both over a small center table. 

The brunette came close to him and laid his palm on Madara’s solar plexus, over his shirt, feeling his breathing pattern. “How is your head feeling?” 

“Fine.” The proximity unsettled the Uchiha. He wasn’t used to having anyone touching him and when Hashirama’s hand traveled to his back he flinched a little. 

The Senju raised one eyebrow and smirked teasing in a fake outrage tone. “Don’t you trust me?” 

Madara looked him the eyes with a straight face. “More than I should.”

Hashirama gave him a sad smile while raising the gray pullover the raven was wearing and repeating the same thing. 

“Breath in and hold.” He asked. 

Madara did as the Senju said. 

“Release slowly.” The warm hand left the pale skin and Madara found himself missing it while he straightened his shirt. “Can you touch your chin to your chest? … Great. Move your head a bit stretching your neck. Do you feel any discomfort?”

“There’s is a slight pressure behind my eyes and temples. ” Madara revealed. 

Hashirama raised his hands touching each side of the raven’s head and proceeded to release his healing chakra. “This will take some time to vanish completely. You can’t forget to take your meds in any hypothesis. Can you activate the Sharingan?"

Madara's eyes spun and the blood-red pattern came to life and after a moment it turned into his Mangekyou.

“How long do you think it will take for my chakra to go back to its usual level?” If there’s something that really bothered the raven it was feeling weak. 

“Around five days days, I guess. “ The Senju estimated cutting his healing energy. “Some people will take more and others a little bit less. I want you to keep yourself wrapped and warmed up. Drink some hot tea and rest as much as possible.”

“The Hyuga negotiations will happen still, right?” 

“Yes. I’m not sure if you should go, though… I fear that traveling so soon might be harsh on your body.”

“There’s no possibility where I stay here and you go alone.” No, Madara had to go and restate his position as the Uchiha leader. 

“You didn’t even want to go before. What happened?” 

“With everything that went on, I can understand why Konoha needs more allies as soon as possible.” What Madara told him wasn’t a lie. But it, also, wasn’t the whole truth.

“If you promise me you'll rest for this remaining day and tomorrow, I will take you with me.” Hashirama smiled fondly. “I should go back to the hospital.”

When Hashirama's visit was over, Madara felt strangely alone. This feeling bothered the raven. After Izuna's deaths, he had promised himself to never emotionally rely on anyone. He knew his heart wouldn't tolerate loss again.

The sound of silence spread inside the house. Madara took his medicine and went to his kitchen to prepare some tea, so he could get rid of the awful taste. 

He chose some toast variety of green tea, _hojicha_ , and prepared the infusion. The hot beverage had some caramelized scent to it that filled the air. He drank the flavored steaming water and didn't bother to get up from the seating spot on the floor. His elbows were on the table and his head was being held by his hands. This is part of the freedom that living alone grants you. You don't need to put up with any table manners.

Minutes later Madara lowered his head over his arms. He should have gone to his bedroom, but he was feeling too lazy to do so.

The sun was setting painting the room with orange tones when the Uchiha woke up with someone knocking on his door. He immediately recognized the watery chakra from Uzumaki Mito.

He got up quickly and answered the front door ready to ask if something was wrong but Mito started talking first.

"Madara-san! Hashirama was so worried about you when he passed home earlier that I thought to bring you some comfort food!" 

On her hands, there was what looked like a _bento_ box wrapped in red tissue. She extended her arms to him and Madara took the food with some apprehension. 

"Won't you invite me in?" The redhead asked with innocent expressions.

"I don't think that's… appropriate. " He told her. 

"Never thought you were the type to do things _the appropriate_ way."

His lips gave away the truth by showing a small smile. 

"Once in a while… " But he gave enough space for her to enter the house. 

As soon as he closed the door her extra sweet features merged into something else. 

"I know you hadn't much time to think about what I proposed to you, but I'm here to ask you to consider it." 

"I don't know to what extent Hashirama talks to you about the administration of the village…"

"I'm aware of you leading the negotiations with the Yamaka." She cleared. 

"And It seems you were right about the Nara backing this event." He told her. 

"Have they reached you?" Mito asked as she unlaced her sandals.

"Kind of … They certainly offered their help and opened the way for me to reach them."

"That's great." They walked until the living room where the redhead spotted the empty teacup. "Won't you offer me some tea?" 

"Aren't you a little cheeky?" He mocked.

"I brought you food! Don't be ungrateful." 

Madara went to the kitchen leaving the _bento_ over the countertop. 

"And don't give the cheap stuff!" Her voice came all the way from the living room in an amusement tone. 

He came back some minutes later with a tray. "I don't know why do I put up with you…"

"Because you need me." She answered with a grin. "I took the liberty to order an event attire for you. My godmother is sewing it herself. You shall wear them at the autumn festival. I know that if the negotiations with the Hyuga go well, their leader will be present."

"I won't be going there to take measurements. " Madara complained. "Also, I can't afford to spend money on such a futile thing. There are parts of the Uchiha compound still under construction. And I'm the one responsible for the majority of the funds."

“You won’t have to take measurements. When Hashirama had to help other patients, I was the one he trusted you with. There’s no part of your body I haven’t seen.” 

“Hashirama wouldn’t put his own wife to take care of another man.” The raven doubt.

“So... Is that reddish spot under you left but cheek a birth-mark?” 

Madara’s face flushed. “Say no more.”

“Himitsu won’t charge you. She is doing it as a way to help Uzushio.”

"Mito, I don't think this will work…" Madara said. "This may sound easy for you, but I have no idea how to execute this plan. Also, there will be other people during the negotiations, they will notice I'm behaving differently."

" You can start by pouring me some tea." The redhead told him. "Catching his attention won't be that hard. There are some basics rules to be followed." 

"You seem experienced in that area." The raven sassed. 

"You have no idea," Mito smirked at him. "Let's start by talking in a lower voice tone. That works for every situation, people will be quiet to listen to you." 

"I don't talk that loud!" He disagreed. 

"No, you don't. " She explained. "You just talk to people as if you are commanding them in a battle. And I will tell you something, Madara. You are not the only one who dislikes being ordered around."

"These negotiations are full of implied power plays." Madara poured the toasted green tea for her and them for himself. "I can't go there and address people as if they are my superiors."

"That's not it." Mito sipped her tea. "A smoother voice is capable of turning atrocities into something acceptable. You don't need to give them any especial honorifics. Say whatever you feel like saying, but in a softer tone."

"Are you pregnant yet, Mito-san? " Madara provoked her in a smooth voice. He even gave a smile when doing so. 

The Uzumaki lifted an eyebrow at him. " Try again. Less sarcasm this time." 

The raven chuckled but did the same question without the sarcastic intonation. But Mito wouldn't let the Uchiha provoking her without doing the same to him.

"Hashirama is a really busy man." She returned keeping up the scene. " Have you, finally, found a bride?"

Madara tightened his jaw and he had some bitterness in his voice. "It seems so." 

She dropped the act. "How so? " 

"The elders. " He **said**.

"I see." Mito knew what having people forcing things on her felt like. She almost felt bad for him. "Let's go back to it. What is the first rule?"

"Have a pleasant soothing voice, as a mother who chants to her newborn."

Mito choked with the hot tea. That's exactly what her sensei said when teaching her. 

"You know this already?!" She exclaimed.

"My Sharingan awoke later than usual for those who have the kekkei Genkai." He revealed. "I had some fair share of especial training because of that… If I didn't develop the doujutsu, I would have been assigned to different types of missions. As you said the other day, I have the looks." 

Mito was surprised, to say the least. "Have you gone to one of those missions?" 

"No. " 

"Oh..." She deduced " You are lying."

"I'm not lying!" He sounded offended.

"You are a really bad liar." 

"I'm not… " Madara started to defend his point, but Mito's face was so full of humor it unsettled him. "Fine!" 

"Why don't put that knowledge in practice? You know how much that would facilitate your life?" 

"I don't need to do that. That is not who I am." He opened up. " I'm a person to be feared. I ruthless warrior. Not some desired object. "

"To live well in society we can't go around showing who we truly are. And tell me what ruthless warrior makes plans of peace with his enemy? Do you really feel like that in your heart? "

In Madara's heart, he would always be that riverbank child. But the real world tried to crush that side of him every day. A dreamland would make everything much easier. But that would be a lie, wouldn't it?

"How do _you_ feel?" He turned the question for her. 

"I don't _feel_ , I _am_ a powerful kunoichi who will try everything she can to protect her family, her dreams and her new home. Even if that means relying on different methods. As I told you before, I trained fuuinjutsu all my life and developed a technique to destroy any enemy with powerful taijutsu. But I don't have to use only those abilities to achieve my goals." 

"If I succeed in this, is military support for Uzushio all you want?" 

"Basically… I also don't want Tobirama as the next Hokage."

"Never would imagine you are the one to hold grudges." 

"You have no idea." She got up as she said so and Madara did the same. 

"Consider it done, then. " The raven smirked. "Now, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course." 

"Bring some fresh meat for me, I need to feed the birds before departing. "

"That's true! How is the she-eagle?"

"Hungry." 

"Have you named her yet?" 

"Haven't much time to think about it…" 

"How about Masaru?" 

"That's a boy's name. Also, aren't you a little too confident? "

Masaru meaning victory. Mito was definitely overconfident. 

"I don't think the butcher is still open." The redhead said as she walked out of the house. "But I will find a way to bring it to you tomorrow morning."

The remaining hours of the day went smooth. Madara burned incense for Izuna. His brother would certainly have the time of his life if he knew what the raven was about to do. 

Later, when Madara felt like eating something, he grabbed the food Mito brought to him. The _bento_ box had spicy pork meat and some inarizushi. If Madara didn't know better he would think that woman was trying to attract him with heavenly food. 

The next morning, when Mito came back, she wasn't alone. Hashirama came along. They were wearing matching colors. Her kimono was light yellow with coral details. The same for the Hokage's Hakama. They brought him not only the rabbit meat but also his weapons. 

Now, they were all inside the aviary as Madara feed the birds.

"Hashirama, I've thought about the time we will be out of the village..." The raven said. 

"I know you dislike the idea of Tobirama substituting me." Hashirama cut in. "But there's no one more fitted to the job…"

"You promised you would listen to me," Madara complained.

"I will! I am!" The brunette confirmed. "But tell, sincerely, who do you think is the best for this job? Someone who is apart of what is going on in the administration." 

"Mito."

"What?" Hashirama's incredulity expression was priceless.

"I know you tell her everything that happens inside that office. Also, weren't you the one who said she is one of the most powerful shinobi you know?"

"I don't think the elders will accept that…" The Senju considered looking to his wife. "Also, Mito never showed any interest."

"It would be an honor to serve the Leaf that way." The redhead quickly said her mind. 

"If this was only my decision… But I don't think the elders will agree with a woman taking the Hokage's chair."

"If you say _Mito will take my place, that's decided_ , no one you will go against you," Madara argued. "Unless you think less of her for being female. " 

Hashirama's face took a stern look. "I was the one who named Touka as the lieutenant from Konoha's army, there's no way I would think less of Mito because she was born a woman."

"Then why not do it?" Madara asked him. "The Senju elders were against peace and here we are. You always fought to make things better." 

"And it's not like Tobirama won't be watching every step that I take." The Uzumaki added. 

"I will make the announcement, then. " Hashirama decided and the look Mito gave the raven was something indescribable.

Madara finished feeding the birds and went back inside. Hashirama examined his condition once again before ending his visit. 

As the Konoha's favorite couple walked out, the raven could see some Uchihas watching them. His clansmen were all adept at a good dose of gossip.

Madara, then, started organizing what he would take to the ryokan. They would take around three days to return to the village. He had heard from this place before. It was a really traditional hot spring. But Madara never had the opportunity to go and visit. First, because he never took vacations. Second, it doesn't have an accessible price. 

The thing about time off was a personal one. The raven hated having nothing to occupy his mind. When that happened, his thoughts usually traveled to the past and he ended up in a depressive episode. Not to mention, the feeling of being useless grew pretty fast inside his mind. Hashirama never understood that, and he always was offering Madara weeks off between missions. But one day or two was more than enough for the Uchiha. When Izuna was alive and they had free time, the brothers would go out into civilian villages. They drank, played games, sang ridiculous music and flirted around with anyone who caught their interest. That made staying alone at home and looking at the ceiling quite boring and saddening. 

Madara was drifting into a darker corner while going through his stuff. His clothes were all loose for him. And that brought memories of the winter the Uchiha went through hunger. When the Shimura clan had destroyed their food stocks. The image of Izuna sunken eyes and thin face. He remembered breaking eggs and giving the yolks to his brother while he ate only the whites. It was the only way to keep the younger healthy and Madara had always been more resilient. 

The raven decided to wash himself to clean his mind. This time, when doing so he spotted the small reddish birthmark on the backside of his tight. Madara smirked.

Maybe life was taking a brighter side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Hashirama will meet the Hyuga next chapter! :3  
> But this chapter has its purpose ^^
> 
> Madara finally set his mind into seducing the Hyuga. ;P
> 
> So, what you guys think about this? :3


	11. Mother-of-Pearl Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's it, guys! Finally! The Hyuuga first appearance!! ＼(^o^)／

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write in the beginning, but then I had this moment where everything became clear and I had fun writing it!! :P
> 
> ლ(･ω･*ლ)
> 
> And I hope you can also have some fun time reading it ! :3

It was early morning when Madara took his small bag and got out of his house. He would meet Hashirama at the Konoha's main gate and from there they would depart. Since they were traveling alone and were both shinobis, they probably would arrive at a ryokan before down. It was a beautiful cold day, no clouds, no boring rain. Only the light blue coloring the sky until the horizon. 

To the raven's surprise, Hashirama was already on the gate as he arrived. He held a simple backpack and was dressed in civilian-like clothes. Dark brown pants and a beige shirt that was crossed and tied like a yukata. The brunette gave his usual large grin as his spotted Madara coming in his direction. 

"Did Mito kicked you out of the bed?" The Uchiha smirked.

"You have such a bad impression of me…" Hashirama pouted. "I can be responsible." 

Madara rolled his eyes. "If you are getting so easily in this mood, I will let you travel alone." 

"Ha! I won't let you ditch me now!" The Senju laughed as he passed his arm over the raven's shoulders and proceed to whisper. "Don't make me carry you like the last time." 

Hashirama's hot breath on Madara Madara's ear sends shivers through his body. Immediately, the raven shoved him off and started to march as Hashirama laughed hard.

"How can you be such a man-child? " The raven chuckled as Hashirama jogged to reach him. "Will you ever grow up?"

"What are you even talking about? " The brunette acted all innocent. " You are the shorter one here."

"No, I'm not. " Madara disagreed with a straight face. "We are the same height."

"You can't possibly believe that!" Hashirama said perplexed. "If not for all the hair mess, I could use your head as a table." 

"As if!" The Uchiha huffed and put on a faster pace.

"Don't start to fast or you will get tired." 

"You should know better than that." 

Hashirama gave Madara a funny look and got quiet for a minute. 

"I had a dream with you last night…" 

The raven looked at him as if telling Hashirama to go on. 

"Well...I don't remember much…" He made a short pause. "We were kids again." 

"You mean I was a kid again." Madara chuckled. "You're still one." 

"We both know that's not true." The Senju lamented. 

The raven let out a clicking sound. "Your lame style didn't improve much…" 

"Hey!" This time Hashirama didn't sulk. "My style is just fine! You just don't admit how much you like it!"

Madara narrowed his eyes at the brunette and he gave him a small smirk. "You wish." 

They soon moved from the road to the threes, jumping between the large branches. The peaceful atmosphere and Hashirama's constant presence made Madara feel lighthearted. To the point the raven almost forgot about what he was planning to do during the meeting. And that wasn't a bad thing, since thinking about that made Madara apprehensive. 

When the raven told Mito he never went in honeypots missions, he wasn't exactly lying. Well, he might have been sent to three or four. But he never fully succeeded in them. Actually, in some situations, things got out of his control pretty quickly and he ended up finishing the missions in a way that didn't please their clients. This time around, even if he was his own boss, he couldn't just slay some Hyuuga. He needed them to succeed in his plan of annihilating any chances of Tobirama becoming the next Hokage. 

Also, in previous missions, Madara went alone. And this time there was another person with him, Hashirama. He would have to be careful, otherwise, the brunette would notice something was going on. The Hokage was a very skilled man when dealing with people. Therefore, the Uchiha should be subtle with the flirting, at least when the Senju was around.

Another possibility that was bothering Madara is the one where he puts himself in a situation where he doesn't know how to come out. Mito might have said the Hyuuga wouldn't try anything further with him because he was an Uchiha. But Mito was a woman, she doesn't grasp the concept of relationships between men. There was no need for commitment because there were no chances of knocking someone up. Therefore, things usually go downhill faster. Technically, there was no need to protect someone's honor. Even more, because, in most cases, it was a secret. So, there was this possible scenario where the raven would have to choose between laying with the man or cutting the relationship.

Madara tried to remember how the Hyuuga looked. It wasn't very often, but he had seen some of them time to time. They were tall, had straight dark hair and the clear eyes that Madara found kinda creepy. The raven knew the Hyuuga had amazing visual skills, but they still looked blind in his opinion. Anyway, he had to admit they weren't a bad sight. Also, they maintained good posture as they walked and usually worn plain kimonos giving this austerity look to them.

Madara's line of thoughts was interrupted as Hashirama repeatedly passed his hand in front of the raven's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing important." 

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" 

"I know…"

"So…?"

"Have you been to this place before? " The raven deflected.

"I know what you doing." The Senju chuckled. "But yes, I have. They have naturally white-colored water, you are going to like it. "

Madara jumped to the floor landing on the dried leaves carpet. There as a fountain nearby that flowed towards Konoha. The raven lowered himself by it's side and took off his gloves. Then, he used his hands to cup some freshwater and proceeded to drink it. Hashirama followed him and stopped standing behind the raven. 

"Do you have to stay there?" The Uchiha asked annoyed.

"You have to overcome this neurosis. " The Senju giggled. "I'm trying to help you."

"Oh, really?" The raven turned himself in a blink and splashed a bit of icy water over the Hokage's face. 

Hashirama looked at him with wide eyes before his lips parted into a grin and his hand flew in the air grabbing Madara's wrist. The Senju planned to throw him on the floor but something inside his heart made him to give up the idea as soon as he closed his fingers on the pale skin. 

Madara noticed the mood variation and send him an inquiring look without letting his guard down. This could easily be a simple trick, Hashirama liked doing such things. But then, the brunette turned his back and just started walking while holding his arm. The raven put on some resistance to being dragged around by pulling his hand.

Hashirama responded to that by tightening his grip and putting more strength into pulling him. "Come on." 

"What you doing?" 

"There's a tavern nearby." The Senju smiled at him.

"Hashirama, we can't be late!" The raven scolded. 

"It's just a quick stop for lunch. You need to eat something."

Realization washed over the Uchiha and he felt angry with the situation. "I'm fine! I don't need you fretting over me!"

"I'm going there anyway." Hashirama insisted. "They have the best Udon I've ever eaten, you should try it!"

It didn't take more than five minutes for them to find a small road and to spot the place. It was a simple wood house, not painted at all, and the roof was made of dark green tiles.

"Hashirama-san! It's always a pleasure to have you here! " The waitress said as soon as she spotted the duo. "We have this new challenge where if you accomplish to eat the biggest Niku-udon portion, you don't have to pay for it!" 

"Oh, that's sounds amazing! How big is this portion?" The Senju asked. 

The lady point to a bowl on another table where an overweight man was eating. The thing was almost the size of that awful Hokage's hat the Senju designed.

Hashirama gave his most mischievous smile and challenging glare towards the raven. 

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

"You can bring me one." The Senju said. "I will show my friend here how a real man eats!"

"Very well, then." Madara narrowed his eyes. "I will destroy you."

The thick noodles didn't take long to come to their table. There were boiled eggs, three rice cakes and lots of sliced meat as the toppings. The dish smelled so good Madara mouth salivated. The Uchiha tied his hair in a low ponytail before grabbing his chopsticks and starting to eat. 

As for Hashirama, when saw the raven taking the hair of his face, the Senju knew this would be a hard competition. The food was delicious, no doubt. But even this didn't help much when the brunette had already swallowed halfway through the udon. Hashirama was feeling so full he was sweating. He looked up from the bowl only to meet Madara's amused eyes. The Uchiha was having fun watching his struggles as he ate his own gigantic portion. 

"How can you still be eating?" The brunette was perplexed as the raven kept eating and was almost finishing the bowl.

Madara slurped the last of the noodles and provoked. "I guess I'm the only real man here." 

Hashirama pouted and went to the cashier and Madara observed as the waitress approached the brunette and started to talk to him. The raven felt the need for fresh air, so he got up and went outside. His stomach was so full he could feel the food forcing its way up inside him.

In the tavern, the waitress showed the Hokage the special red sake they produced. He ended up buying two bottles and storing them in his travel pack before going out. 

Hashirama expected to find Madara by the door, but that's not what happened. The raven was nowhere to been seen. The Senju stood there waiting for him, but the Uchiha was taking too long. Hashirama was already getting anxious when he spotted his friend coming out of the trees.

"Where were you? I got worried for a second." 

"I was looking around the area. " Madara answered. "And it's not like someone could hurt me."

"I was afraid you had changed your mind about the meeting…"

"Never! Let's go." The raven hurried.

They were striding for some minutes when Hashirama had the idea of what could have really happened.

"I see…" 

Madara just glanced at him without giving much attention.

"I knew you couldn't eat all that!" The brunette exclaimed. "You cheated!" 

"I don't know what you talking about! " The Uchiha declared. " You are just a sore loser!" 

"You broke the rules! You couldn't throw up!" 

"Shut up! I was out of the place already! I just couldn't vomit while eating it!" 

"That's just the way you interpreted the rules!" 

"At least I'm not a married man who has a soft spot for waitresses!"

"I assure, my friend. " Hashirama smirked. "I have no soft spot." 

Madara gaped. "You're such a jerk!" 

"I know you love me. " In fact, Hashirama had no idea what he was talking about.

The rest of the trip went with their harmless bickering. And when they arrived at the ryokan, the sun was already behind the mountains on the horizon. 

At the reception, they made their check-in. Tobirama had reserved only one bedroom. The old lady told them. But that wouldn't be a problem since the room was big enough to fit four people.

The Hyuuga were yet to arrive, so they had some free time to organize their things and relax a little before starting the negotiations. Hashirama opted for undoing his bag and solving some personal issues. 

"I'm joining you later." The brunette said as Madara finished tying his yukata. 

The raven was curious about the place. It was a nice traditional hotel and there were lots of bathing areas where the visitors could appreciate the hot spring water. 

The Uchiha took a shower washing his whole body and hair. It was something anyone should do before getting inside the hot spring. He also tied his hair in a high bun, that way no loose strand could fall into the water. 

Hashirama was right when he said Madara would like the place. It was really beautiful and relaxing. The waters had this milky tonality that gave some privacy to the people bathing in it. 

He left his yukata on the appropriate place and went naked to the bathing area, where he submerged his body, besides his head, into the hot liquid. That felt so good, he almost moaned. This was exactly what Madara needed. He just didn't know it before. To improve his experience in the place, he got lucky enough there wasn't anyone in the onsen with him. That was something essential to help the Uchiha relax since he wouldn't need to be aware of someone or, even, be forced to engage in conversations he didn't feel like making.

Shame his moment didn't last long. Around twenty minutes later the raven felt nine different chakras approaching the place. He knew they would take some time to complete the check-in and get comfortable in their rooms before an official introduction. Even so, Madara just couldn't appreciate the hot spring the same way. He wasn't expecting nine Hyugas, by what Hashirama said only five would come. Also, he could feel their chakra and they weren't exactly peasants. Not that their energy felt bad, on the contrary, they felt dense and powerful. No doubt, they were elite shinobi accompanying their leader.

Madara was preparing himself mentally to get out of the hot water and feel the cold air hurting his body when he felt someone approaching the onsen area. The raven couldn't contain himself and looked at the entrance. 

The man that came his way was fully dressed. He had tanned skin, silky hair and mother-of-pearl years. He was tall and his features were symmetric. He smiled as soon as his eyes laid upon the raven. 

"Good evening." The man greeted and his voice sounded deep and smooth. 

Madara nodded. "Good evening."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I had to check the place for Hayato-sama." The man excused himself and start walking around the hot spring.

"I see." The Uchiha said as he followed all of the man's movements. "And you are?"

"Hyuuga Haru." 

So he was the younger brother of the Hyuuga leader, Hayato. Never in his existence, Madara would put his younger brother to do this lower tasks. But that's what the caged bird seal did. It segregated the family and corrupted their bonds.

Haru was looking at the other side of the onsen when he activated his byakugan. Madara didn't stress over it, he could sense his chakra wasn't elevated enough to a fight. So he really was just analyzing the place. Or so it seemed, until he came back to his side and sunk one of his feet inside the water almost touching the raven's skin.

"Don't. Move." 

Haru said to him but Madara couldn't stop the flinching motion caused by muscle memory, that's what decades of constant training did to his body. The Hyuuga moved so fast with his hand that when Madara fished activating his Sharingan the man had already gotten what he wanted.

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this one ლ(・ヮ・ლ)
> 
> Also, what do you think will happen next? Is this a plot twist? Is Maddy okay? What is Hashirama doing??? ʕっ•ᴥ•ʔっ 
> 
> One more thing!! The ryokan they are visiting is inspired by a real one: " Tsuru no yu " You can find amazing pictures and videos about the place if you want or just imagine it if you prefer.  
> ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃


	12. Oak, Tangerine and Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyuuga leader is here, but he is not what Madara expected  
> =P

_Haru said to him but Madara couldn't stop the flinching motion caused by muscle memory, that's what decades of constant training did to his body. The Hyuuga moved so fast with his hand that when Madara fished activating his Sharingan the man had already gotten what he wanted._

Madara's heart was pumping blood like crazy, preparing his body for a battle. A battle that wouldn't exist. 

In Haru's hand was a colorful snake. The long and thick fingers of the Hyuuga grabbed the reptile right on the neck. 

And suddenly there's was that feeling of lowering adrenaline inside the Uchiha's body. He felt so much relief he almost smiled.

"Nice eyes." The Hyuuga complimented him looking directly into his Sharingan while his byakugan was activated. "Are you representing the Uchiha? I heard your leader was severely ill…"

Some other Hyuuga burst into the place. "Does something happened here?" 

Madara averted his gaze and turned of the Sharingan. 

"Nothing too interesting, "Haru answered him showing off his hand. "I found a serpent inside the onsen."

The other Hyuuga didn't ask anything else and went back inside the hotel without looking back.

"You know," Haru smirked to the raven while stepping out of the hot water. "There's no need to fear snakes, you just need to learn how to _handle_ them right."

"You should be more careful, I could have killed you." Madara reprimanded. "And that would have jeopardized the negotiations between your clan and Konoha."

"But you didn't." The younger said as he walked to a bush and released the animal there. "And I'm not an easy kill."

Madara took that moment to get out of the water and wrap himself in his dark yukata. It seems the Hyuuga wouldn't take long to accommodate themselves. He should come back to his room to change into something more presentable. But Haru couldn't just let him escape in silence. 

"A bite from this beautiful colorful snake can put a horse down." When he looked back at Madara his byakugan was already deactivated and he had a warm smile in face. "I hope to see you again after the meeting. "

And that called the raven's attention.

"Won't you participate?" 

"Hayato-sama will be the one taking care of negotiations." Haru talked as if the man wasn't his older brother. 

"I see," Madara said as he put on his bath sandals and started to walk back inside the hotel.

The room he was sharing with Hashirama wasn't exactly close to the bathing area. The best chambers were reserved for the Hyuuga clan. The raven could feel their presence moving between the halls and bedrooms. Two of them were getting closer and closer to the Senju location. They were probably going there to greet the Hokage in the name of their leader. But Madara couldn't explain why they entered the room and were not coming out. 

The Uchiha could have knocked on the door before interrupting the trio that talked inside. But that's just not how he behaved. And he had no obligation to ask permission to come inside his room. 

Madara opened the sliding door and the first thing that surprised him was the smell of the place. It was a mix of oak, tangerine and something else he couldn't quite describe. It felt fresh and pleasant. Then, he laid his eyes on Hashirama. The Senju was fully dressed in his finest attire and his hair was falling wet around his face. He probably washed himself while Madara was in the onsen. But why hadn't the Senju joined him? 

Well, that's not something he could ask about right now. There were two other people inside the bedroom. One of them looked older than Hashirama. He was also more physically built and stood almost a full head over the Hokage. His face was an angular and masculine showing of stern features. His skin was tanned and his hair like shiny chestnut silk. He looked just like Haru, an older version of the reckless Hyuuga Madara just met.

The other Hyuuga in the room was around Madara's height and showed a leaner frame. His skin was pale and his face was like a painting. Full lips and big pearl eyes. His hair color was like brown sugar and he looked really young. Madara dared to say he wasn't past fifteen.

"Madara, let me introduce you Hayato-san, the head of the Hyuuga clan, and his heir, Hisashi-Kun." Hashirama promptly took his whole as a host.

Madara felt somehow relieved that the Hyuuga leader wasn't sleeping with a child. Because that was the first thing that came into his mind when he saw them. They definitely didn't look anything alike.

"Hayato-san, Hisashi-kun, this is Uchiha Madara." 

The older man gave a nod to the raven and his son inclined himself a bit to greet him. The Uchiha reciprocated by lowering his head slightly and giving a small smile.

“How was your journey?" The raven asked. 

"It was quite turbulent. " Hayato told and looked at Hashirama. "But I wouldn't let anything interfere in with this negotiation with the Hokage."

"You won't be disappointed. " The Senju promised with a grin. 

"I hope so." The Hyuuga leader remarked and proceeded with an invitation. "Why don't you join me in the main saloon while Uchiha-san changes himself?"

Hashirama turned to the raven and he had some hesitation in his eyes. The brunette probably didn't want to let Madara outside of any event. The Uchiha, also, wasn't very pleased by this, but he knew that refusing would be impolite.

"I will meet you there." He assured to the Senju.

"Don't take too long." Hashirama agreed and followed both Hyuuga outside.

As soon as the raven saw himself alone, he started rushing to get ready. He untied and brushed his hair spreading some essential oil on the ends. There were some small glass flasks with different fragrances provided by the hotel. Madara opened each one to feel the scents. He could recognize the smell he felt on Hashirama inside one of them and was touched by the desire to use it, even when that strong scent wasn't exactly fitting for himself. But he ended up closing that particular bottle and opting for another one.

Then, his mind drifted onto how he would act. He definitely should do something to gain the Hyuuga attention, otherwise, the man wouldn't even look twice at him. That was a crystal clear reading from their introduction. The man only showed interest in talking to Hashirama. He even looked at the Senju when answering Madara's question...

The raven changed into a black tunic with a loose high collar. The Uchiha crest was embroidered on the back in red and white. The length went until shins and had a slit in front starting next to his hips. He put a dark red belt on his waistline and some tight black pants under. He also considered putting on a hakama but decided against it since his body was still too hot from the bath. 

Just before going out of the chamber, Madara softly pinched his cheeks and lips. That way he wouldn't look too pale since his usual glow was still a little weak from the recent illness. 

As the Uchiha walked by the hallway he could hear some voices that came from the Hyuuga dorm. One of them Madara could hear clearly, he was questioning about what the alliance with Konoha. But the raven couldn't hear the answer so well since the other voice was much lower. 

The main saloon was protected by five Hyuuga guards. Only Hayato and Hashirama were occupying a table. They seated in front of each other and Hashirama was talking while gesticulating with his hands. The Hyuuga seemed to be interested in the matter, but he was nowhere near the Senju's enthusiasm. 

Watching them was interesting since they looked alike. It's funny how Hashirama's own brother was so different from him and some stranger so similar. If the raven didn't know better, he could easily mistake them for close relatives.

Madara approached the brunettes and, as he got close, Hashirama got up to welcome him with a smile. Technically, the Senju didn't need to such thing, since he had a higher status as the leader of Konoha. But Hashirama was Hashirama. And he always treated everyone like a king. The Hyuuga leader took a moment to do the same. Hayato probably wasn't going to raise himself for the raven. But it would be quite disrespectful if he didn't do that when the Hokage himself just did.

The Uchiha took his place on the Senju's right side after greeting them with a nod. That wasn't the most comfortable place for Madara, only because he felt uneasy with how their backs were turned to the guards and the windows.

"I was telling Hayato-san how the system of shinobi classification work," Hashirama said, hoping to bring Madara into the talk. The Senju knew well his friend wasn't exactly the best when it comes to making conversation.

"It has the potential to become a great system." The raven said looking into the clear eyes. "But right now it still needs some small adjustments." 

"Tobirama-san was the one who had this idea, right?" Hayato questioned to Hashirama. 

"Indeed, but it also demanded everyone's collaboration to implement it." The Hokage explained.

"Your brother is a brilliant man." The Hyuuga complimented. "There were some amazing projects for Konoha on the diplomatic letter he sent me."

A young lady that worked inside the Ryokan chooses that moment to bring them some hot sake. She poured the beverage for them on small cups and left the bottle on the table. 

Somehow, after that, everything Hayato said only served to make Madara more and more upset. The raven tried his best to control his temper. He gave some small smiles, he put his hair behind his ears in a charming way, he even poured more sake for the man when his cup was emptied. But he was tense and Hashirama probably could tell, since he touched his leg under the table when the Hyuuga questioned about the Uchiha clan hierarchy, what they did to protect their doujutsu, how they proceeded when someone stole a Sharingan. But the raven didn't need the Senju to keep him calm, so he pinched Hashirama's hand away. 

The Hokage looked at him with hurt in the eyes. But Madara knew the brunette was just being dramatic since he had a gigantic pain tolerance. So the Uchiha just shot him a reprimanding glare.

Madara just needed to keep in mind the reason why he is doing this. He needed the Hyuuga to end Tobirama's political career. And if there's something in this world that upset Madara more than anything it was the idea of the white demon becoming the second Hokage. So he kept his friendly and unwavering demeanor while talking to the man.

For the Uchiha's surprise, Hayato didn't pay much attention to his answer. It was like the man had questioned the subject just to provoke him and watch his reactions. Madara could see every time the pearl-like eyes darted to Hashirama. And weren't a few times. The Hyuuga simply couldn't look at Madara for enough time. His attention kept going to the Hokage again and again in the period the raven took to finish a short sentence. The whole thing was so unnerving the Uchiha had to look at his friend himself to check if there was something on the Senju's face.

Hashirama had his body slightly turned to Madara as he listened to what he was talking about. The Senju lips formed an encouraging smile when the raven looked at him. There was nothing wrong with his face. He was looking just fine with that warm chestnut eyes and sunny bright grin. There was, also, that usual dimple only on his left cheek. But that's nothing alarming, Madara was already used to it every time the Senju smiled.

The raven, then, decided to give only superficial explanations. Cutting his talking as fast as possible. The sooner they moved from the Uchiha subject the better. He feared the Hyuuga might end up questioning him about his brother. And that's something Madara didn't want to talk about. He hadn't recovered enough from his loss to go around talking about it. So when the center of the attention became Hashirama and the Senju clan, the raven felt relieved.

The only problem of that scenario was exactly what relieved him. Hashirama gained Hayato's full attention. And the clear eyes didn't quit staring the Senju for even second. It was like the Hokage was a magnet. 

Firstly Madara hypothesized the possibility of the older man only admiring Hashirama's achievements. Well, the Senju was known as The God of Shinobi for reasons. And he had in fact instated a peaceful zone in the middle of a warring area. Although, the raven soon threw that idea out. Maybe, the Hyuuga had some admiration for the Hokage, but that was not what Madara was witnessing.

The fact was one and incontestable, Hyuuga Hayato was eating Hashirama with his eyes. It would be something amusing to watch in any other circumstances, but right now it was simply terrifying. 

If the Hyuuga leader liked Hashirama, the chances of him falling for Madara weren't quite promising. The Senju looked completely different from the raven, not only in his body but also in his personality. Hashirama was a natural. Beautiful tanned skin, kissed by the sun. The long heavy shiny hair, that fell on his shoulders as a sunset waterfall. He also had that angular face making him look so brave. And at the same time, his eyes showed so much of dreams that he could make any fool follow him to death. He was, indeed, nothing like the Uchiha. 

Madara's thoughts were interrupted when Hashirama looked at him smiling. He was not the standard fair skin and big eyes style. But the man definitely had his own appeal. And as soon as his eyes locked onto Madara's, the raven felt his heart beating faster.

"So, what do you think?" The Senju asked.

"I…" The Uchiha couldn't remember what exactly they were talking about. He looked to the Hyuuga and the man had a smirk on his face. "It's… Well… I guess it's fine."

"Really?!" Hashirama was excited and that made Madara fear for himself. "Then it's settled! Let's toast to it!"

They toasted to something Madara didn't know what was and then Hayato excused himself to leave. He was worn out from the journey and would like to relax. 

"Hashirama-san, why don't you join me? I saw earlier that Uchiha-san already tried the onsen, but you still didn't." 

Now Madara was angry. He couldn't explain exactly why he was feeling such rage. But the idea of letting Hashirama alone with the Hyuuga wasn't even a bit pleasant. 

"Hashirama still have to word the documents we will sign tomorrow." 

"I see." Hayato gave the Uchiha his utmost disdainful glare. "We will still have some time to enjoy after that, I hope." 

"Of course!" Hashirama answered for himself this time. "I have brought a good faith gift for you. I'm sure you will enjoy it."

The Hyuuga delegation and their leader left the saloon. Hashirama poured some more sale for himself and the for the raven. 

"You have no idea what you just agreed with, do you?" The brunette teased. 

Madara choked on the sake and Hashirama slapped his back with, more than necessary, strength. "Of course I do!" 

"Then tell me!" The Senju chuckled.

The Uchiha just stared at him without saying a word.

"The Uchiha will be hosting some Hyuuga for the next month. They will be organizing administrative and structural matters for their clan before all of them move to Konoha definitely." Hashirama clarified. 

"What?" Madara doubted. "You can't be serious!"

"But I'm." 

"How many of them?" 

"Just two." 

Madara was relieved. But he still would have to find a place for them. 

"I think I should go back to the room so I can _word_ the accord." Hashirama sighed letting his shoulders drop a bit. "It seems paperwork is all I do these days…" 

"I will take a walk before returning to the room," Madara said as he got up. 

"You just running from the paperwork Madara!" The Senju accused in a humorous tone. "But you will have to read it! Otherwise, I will hide some ridiculous clause there and you'll sign it without knowing!" 

It's not like Madara was running from the bureaucratic work… He was avoiding it the way he could. This time, tough, Hashirama had caught him red-handed. 

"Don't stay too long outside." The brunette said. "You're still recovering." 

"I just need to breathe some fresh air,and then I will come back to help you." The raven promised and got out of the saloon. 

Madara really needed some time to analyze what was going on. His plans were going adrift. Hayato was thirsty for Hashirama. And somehow the Uchiha could understand him. Hashirama was …. He was… Well, there are no words to properly describe him. There is only the torrent of feelings in his mind, chest, body. 

This place might easy his mind. The _Ryokan_ had the most delightful garden. Round paper lamps were hanging from the trees and lighting the way between the pound. Madara could see some _koi_ fish swimming close to the surface when he looked down. And when he looked up, the sky was adorned with countless stars. The moon was already high up and it showed its crescent shape. It was so beautiful he could stare it until dusk. He ended up seating on a bench outside and letting his head fall back. He loved that, the dark sky laden with shiny white spots. And the moon, it was so incredibly calming… He liked the soft light, the way it changed shapes during the months and how he could look directly to it without hurting his eyes.

Madara seated down on a low bench and admired the nature. The air felt cold and humid, but the place didn't smell like mold. Actually, it had this leaves scent. As the winter was closer each day soon, everything would be covered in snow.

When he was about to leave for the room he shared with Hashirama, another person came his way. 

"I heard the meeting was very promising," Haru said. 

"Indeed," Madara answered and the younger chuckled.

"You don't sound very satisfied." 

"I am." Madara lied.

"You know, you could have told me you were Uchiha Madara before." The Hyuuga changed the subject.

Madara smirked. "What's the fun in that?"

The younger took the seat by his side. "Can you tell me about Konoha?" 

The raven was taken aback by the sincerity in the brunette's voice. 

"Konoha was born out of Hashirama's and my dreams. We wished to end the war between Senju and Uchiha. And create a place where children weren't forced into the battlefield." 

"So you wanted to protect the young ones?" Haru questioned and Madara noticed he was a little tipsy. 

"Yes…" The raven pondered and ended up saying what came into his mind. "To build a place where everyone could be happy and free to follow their hearts.

Haru looked away. His eyes lost in the night landscape. Madara couldn't let noticing how he resembled Hashirama when doing so. Then, it came into his mind the way Hayato starred the Senju. 

"So… How is your relationship with your brother?" After spitting the question the Uchiha noticed it sounded too intimate and tried to mitigate it. "You too seem to be really different…"

"When we were younger, we were really close." The brunette said. "But when Hisashi was born, our bond was strained to the extreme."

"Was it because of the cursed seal?" Well, Madara was always one to go directly to point. 

Haru looked away once again. "You could say so."

"If you could neutralize it, would you?"

"There's no way." Haru chuckled. "Every generation someone dies trying to get rid of it. No one in the Fire Country could find a way to break through the Caged Bird."

"So you will just give up?" Madara was kind depressed by this, he couldn't imagine a life where his own brother would torture him like that.

"For now, my only purpose is to be Hisashi's bodyguard…" Haru told him. "And fulfill Hayato's wishes..."

"I should go back inside… " The Uchiha got up in a blink, there was knot forming in his throat. "I have to help the Hokage with the documents. "

Madara went right to his chamber. But his mind wouldn't stop replaying Haru's voice saying he had to _fulfill Hayato's wishes…_ The Uchiha didn't want to believe that. Only the mere thought gave him nausea and chills. They were brothers… It's not possible. 

He burst into the chamber and Hashirama shot him a questioning glare. 

"Are you alright?" The Senju was seating in front of a really small table. Only one could use it on time. 

"I'm fine." 

"You look perturbed…"

Madara went to his bag and started fidgeting between the things. "I forgot to drink the last dose of the medication..." 

Hashirama was startled by that. "But you brought it, don't you?" 

The Uchiha found the disgusting drug and showed it to the brunette before turning all the content in his mouth. 

"You scared me for a second. " The Senju complained. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Madara assured him as he got closer to the table and started reading the lines Hashirama had written.

They finished the document and Madara made sure to add there a clause to safeguard the Uchiha clan from the Caged Bird seal. Hashirama yawned and stretched his back. 

"You should sleep a little. " Madara told him. "I can watch over you."

"There's no need for that. " Hashirama smirked as he completed some seals with his hand. "I will leave a wood clone as a guard. You, especially, should lay down and rest."

Madara went behind the folding screen and changed into a sleep yukata. Then he laid under the warm blankets on his futon. Hashirama covered the flame of the lantern, extinguishing the light source, and went to his own bed. 

The Uchiha knew that his friend had to work no stop the last days, even so, he didn't expect Hashirama to fall asleep so quickly. His breathing was calming and he looked defenseless on the other side of the room. But Madara could feel the clone outside, watching over them. He had battled against Hashirama's wood clones a thousand times. Even if they weren't the real deal, one of them could wake Hashirama if something wrong happened.

The raven tried to clean his mind and slowly release the tension in his body. His eyelid was getting heavier and he was almost drifting into dreamland when he heard Hashirama mumbling something. 

"Hashirama…?" 

The brunette didn't answer him. He was still mumbling incomprehensible words. Madara seated on the bed and looked at the Senju. Hid eyes were closed and his body was tense shifting a bit from time to time. He having a dream and it didn't look like a good one. 

"Hashirama." The Uchiha called him again hoping to awake his sleeping friend. 

It didn't work. Actually, the brunette flinched and turned away. 

Madara sighed and kicked his blankets before getting up. He approached the Senju calling his name again. But Hashirama wouldn't wake up. So much for a trained shinobi.

"Hashirama!" Madara kicked him slightly. "I can't sleep with your unstoppable mumbling!" 

"No… No!" 

The Uchiha watched as the brunette flinched in his restless sleep and decided to lower himself on his knee to shake him. 

"Hashirama…" Madara poked with his index. "Hashirama!" 

The brunette grabbed his arm and moved so fast, Madara barely had time to react. The room spined and he felt his air being knocked from his lungs as he back touched the thin futon. He squirmed under the Senju, trying to release himself without raising his chakra. Otherwise, the Hyuuga would be alarmed. But Hashirama's arm was pressing against his neck cutting off his blood circulation and his vision started to blackout in seconds. The raven was about to use some chakra to push the brunette of when brunette let go of him. 

Hashirama seated back between Madara's legs and stared him with wide eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"...No." The raven's voice was a little hoarse as his eyes darted down Hashirama's bare abdomen. The Senju's green yukata was hanging untied revealing his strong torso and tights. His intimacy, tough, was covered by the white underwear.

"What happened?" 

"You were having a nightmare." Madara explained, "Are you alright?" 

Hashirama didn't answer him immediately. Instead, he moved away from between the raven's tights and laid down by his side. The Uchiha could hear his still labored breathing.

"Forgive me." The brunette whispered.

"There's nothing to be forgiven," Madara whispered back and laid there, by his side, until Hashirama fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess things are getting out of control. Madara can't seduce Hayato, but Hashirama seems to be doing exactly that without even thinking about it! :3  
> But Madara won't give up! Even if he has to use alternative methods ^^  
> Is this a plot twist? hehe Next chapter scenes :P  
> Also, is Madara finally noticing his warm feelings towards Hashi? <3
> 
> So, what do you think about this all?


	13. I Will Hold You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light Hashirama centered chapter :3

_ "There's nothing to be forgiven," Madara whispered back and laid there, by his side, until Hashirama fell back to sleep. _

The morning sun was shining through the window and some rays making their way to Hashirama's face. It was early in the day when the Senju woke up and found Madara laying on his bed. Last night's event came into his mind as his eyes met the bruises on the Uchiha's neck. The brunette felt compelled to heal it immediately, but he knew the sleeping figure would wake up at any wavering chakra. The same would happen if Hashirama got up, so he just laid there looking at the pale features and listening to his soft breathing. It was like meditation. Having Madara so close to him was bliss. The last year in the village was quite turbulent. They had so many disagreements about administrative matters, Hashirama couldn't count them on his fingers. And the brunette could feel his friend getting more and more distant each day. He feared the possibility of the Uchiha snapping at any moment. Madara wouldn't talk to him about his sufferings. He always showed himself strong. And even when he tried somehow, Hashirama didn't give him enough space to talk. And now the brunette could admit it.

It was hard to believe they were having such an intimate moment now. Hashirama could feel the warmth of the raven's body and his breath tickling his shoulder. The Uchiha looked peaceful, his features finally free from his usual scowl. The black locks fell shinier and tamed than usual, probably because of the quality of the water and products offered by the hotel. The brunette smiled softly. Looking Madara resting peacefully like that made it hard to believe in all the chaos he was capable of throwing on the battlefield.

The raven moved a bit, stretching his body while sleeping and getting closer to the heat source next to him. Hashirama stiffened and held his breath as felt the Uchiha's face touching his shoulder, the cold hand laying on his biceps and the rest of his body pressing against his side. The brunette felt compelled to embrace the shorter man shielding him from the cold air. But he couldn't.

The sun was rising slowly and light rays soon started to shine directly on Madara's closed eyes. The Senju knew the raven would wake up any second because of that. The simple perspective of losing the proximity making his heart clench. With that feelings he watched as Madara opened his eyes, quickly closing them back with a groan. The raven blocked the light with his hand and that's when his body went stiff. The Uchiha, then, raised himself on one elbow and looked at the brunette with confusion in his puffy eyes. 

Hashirama couldn't contain himself and started to giggle. Madara pulled a face and motioned to get up, but was held down by some of his hair strands being trapped under the Senju. And that was enough to turn the brunette's giggles into a loud laugh.

"Move." The raven slurred pushing Hashirama.

"No." The Senju complained as he tried to stay in place. "I'm going to hold you here forever by your hair!"

Madara tried sitting again, but the time he held the locks with his hand so it wouldn't tug his scalp too much. As soon as he was free he made sure to grab Hashirama's thin bangs and pull them with enough strength to make the man yelp.

"You just didn't do that!" Hashirama shot him a challenging glare before flying with his hand to Madara's midnight mane.

"You are too slow." The Uchiha teased as he dodged the thick fingers and raised himself.

But Hashirama wouldn't let that pass so easily. Instead, he grabbed the raven's ankle shaking of his balance and dropping him to the tatami.

"What's wrong with you?" Madara asked as he tried to release his feet by kicking Hashirama with his free leg. "We just woke up!" 

"No one who tugs my hair gets away unharmed!" The brunette bragged as he locked the Uchiha's other leg under his armpit.

The look on Madara's face was priceless as the Senju took hold of both his legs. And he tried to punch the brunette every possible way. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Hashirama evaded from the punches and got up holding the Uchiha's legs. "Don't start screaming or you will scare the Hyuugas."

"As if I would ever!" Madara spat as contorted his body trying to grasp Hashirama's ankle as the Senju dragged him through the room.

The brunette's initial plan was to throw him inside the private bathing area. But that was before he noticed how Madara's toes curled on themselves as his straight hair brushed on his sole. The smile on the tanned face was so devilish one wouldn't even recognize the Hokage.

"Don't!" Madara warned as Hashirama touched his foot arch with the tip of his fingers. 

Too bad for him, since that only served to incite the brunette even more. 

"Who would imagine the great Uchiha Madara was ticklish!? " Hashirama jested as proceeded with his torture.

"Stop this! Hashirama! No!" The raven's attempts to free himself turned into desperate squirming. "You are going to pay me!!" 

"What? You want me to keep doing it?"

"No!!" Madara shouted between his restrained giggles and his eyes widened as he realized what he just had done.

"You should ask nicely then!" Hashirama was having the time of his life as he watched tears forming on Madara's eyes. 

"You bast…" 

A loud knock on the door brought the two back to reality. Madara stiffened sending a reprimanding glare to Hashirama, who let go of his legs. 

"Room service!" 

The Senju tied his yukata as he went to the door and slid it open. "Yes?"

"Am I interrupting something?" The old lady asked. She was really short and wrinkled.

"Of course not!" Hashirama gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Hayato-sama asked me to invite you, Hashirama-sama, to have breakfast with him." She explained. "He will be waiting for you in his chamber."

Then, the old lady bowed respectfully and walked away with small steps. Hashirama closed the door before turning to Madara.

"Let's change."

"I don't think I was invited."

"He knows very well we came together." The Senju observed.

"And even so, he only invited you. It was pretty clear!" The Uchiha argued.

"I know." The brunette admitted. "But we have to play dumb sometimes, Madara. Otherwise, it becomes impossible to deal with people."

Madara raised one eyebrow and send a narrow glare towards the Senju.

"Have you been playing dumb with me every time I went to talk about the problems I observed in the Village?"

"That's not it at all!" Hashirama became exasperated. "We are friends! We can show our guts to each other. But that man out there isn't our friend, yet. So we have to deal with things differently."

"He seems to be eager to earn your  _ friendship. _ " 

Hashirama couldn't get the true meaning of what Madara was talking about. "Isn't that supposed to positive?" 

"You don't need much effort to play dumb…" The Uchiha sighed as he went behind the folding screen.

"Do you think I should take the accords?" The brunette asked. "We were supposed to sign it before dinner…"

"I don't think you should. This is an informal meeting."

The duo didn't take long to get ready and met the Hyuuga leader in his hotel room. The older received Hashirama with a smile, but that only last until noticing Madara standing behind him. The Senju could tell Hayato was displeased by the expression he let scape for milliseconds before masking his discontent.

"Hayato-san, we were glad to be invited," Hashirama said giving a warm smile.

The Hokage eyes traveled through the chamber as Madara greeted the Hyuuga leader without much animosity. There were other two people there. Hashirama could recognize Hisashi, but not the man standing by the youngest side.

"Hashirama-san, let me introduce you to my brother, Hyuuga Haru," Hayato said when he caught the Senju looking at the man.

"Hashirama-sama, Madara-sama." Haru bowed respectfully, his silky hair slipping toward the floor. "It's an honor." 

"Likewise!" Hashirama grinned with his warm and strong voice while trying not to stare at the seal on the man's forehead.

The Senju couldn't tell the same about Madara. His friend was staring a bit too much. The Hokage never liked the idea of sealing people like that, and he knew the raven absolutely loathed it. 

All of them, but Haru, seated down to eat. Hashirama immediately imagined the leader's brother would be there as a security measure. Madara seemed to be less intrigued by the seal, as he now was analyzing Hayato, who returned his glare. The Senju wished to tell the raven to be more friendly and while he thought about it he was surprised by the smile the Uchiha's lips formed. 

Now, Hashirama didn't know what to think. Or, better saying, he knew what to think and was anxious about it. The raven was being too nice as he started a small talk while sending cute smiles to the Hyuuga leader. And even with their talk about playing dumb, Hashirama doubts it would be enough to change the Uchiha's behavior so fast. The Senju knew his friend had a difficult and strong personality. Therefore, that could only mean one thing… Madara was playing some game… Or worse! He was planning something.

Hashirama was so entertained analyzing everything thing the raven did that he wasn't saying a word. Hayato wasn't displaying much about his emotions through his face, but he glanced repeatedly to the Senju. As if he was waiting for the Hokage to interact with him. But only when the Hyuuga leader started talking about the hotel's winter garden and the beautiful collection of bonsai trees, Hashirama came into the conversation.

"I didn't know they had that! I will have to go take a look!" He sounded too excited when dealing with his hobbies.

"I will be glad to show you. " Hayato turned to him with a grin. "Bonsai is a beautiful form of art. It's a shame Madara-san doesn't seem to understand much about it."

"You seem to have an extremely intense passion for  _ trees _ . " Madara said narrowing his eyes bit while glaring Hayato and his voice had a hint of sarcasm.

The Hyuuga returned the Uchiha's stare with too much intensity. And that left Hashirama wondering if the man felt offended by the way Madara talked about his hobbies. The raven has never really shown any interest in bonsai, but that didn't give him any motives to act like that. Well, maybe Hashirama could do something about it.

"That's something we have in common then!" The Senju smiled big. "Madara sometimes can't understand why we put so much dedication into something that will only provide us with beauty." 

"I'm sure he will find something interesting to do while we visit the greenhouse." Hayato smiled, the man was being really sympathetic. And that made Hashirama even more optimistic about this whole negotiation and the Hyuuga integrating Konoha.

Madara went strangely quiet after that, contrasting with the behavior he showed earlier. Hashirama could only guess that his friend spent all his social energy during the first minutes. And he wouldn't blame the raven for acting like that. The fact was, he tried his best to pass a good impression and the Senju knew that. So he took the lead of the conversation, just like he had done last night. But this time around, he noticed Madara wasn't even paying attention to him. Only for the times when he looked at the younger Hyuuga brother, the black pearls were distant, no matter what direction they pointed. The Uchiha was always too worried about security and he obviously would be aware of the man guarding the room. 

What Hashirama couldn't imagine, though, was that Madara wasn't just thinking about security. No, the raven's mind was occupied with matters the Senju wouldn't even dream about.

Breakfast soon finished. And Hashirama was lead out of the room by the Hyuuga leader in person. The man was keen to show him the glasshouse. And after declining his invitation to the onsen last night, the Senju couldn't do much but follow him. 

The Ryokan was an amazing place and everything around them was perfect. Hashirama felt bad about saying such a harsh thing about Madara and leaving the Uchiha behind. His friend certainly didn't love the excessive amount of plants the Hokage had in his office, but no doubt he would like to see this place. Madara has a different sense of beauty, he didn't appreciate much colors or detail put together. Preferring a clean style, geometric patterns, and open spaces.

"You seem to have a pretty close friendship with Uchiha Madara. " The Hyuuga leader said. 

"Madara has a big heart. I know he gives the impression of being cold. It's just… he lacks the talent of turning his feelings into words. " 

"He certainly didn't meet the expectations I had." 

"I assure you…"

"He didn't look nor sounded like a man who is power-hungry…" The Hyuuga paused and Hashirama could tell he was looking for better words. "He sounded happy with peace, even while presenting critics towards some systems." 

Well, that was not what Hashirama expected at all. Guess today would be full of surprises. 

"Konoha is our dream. I don't see why Madara would want nothing but the best to the village."

"I understand." Hayato smiled at him. "But Let's not talk about him. Does Konoha already have a botanical garden?"

Hashirama's eyes sparkled as he went on talking about something he knew best. Plants and, well, architecture. Because believe it or not, Hashirama had great skill when it came to building things from dust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is noticing something is up hehehe
> 
> But he is still clueless when it comes to the important stuff. :3 
> 
> Now, what did Madara do while the Senju was wandering around with the Hyuuga Leader? He might be planning something ... Something much better ... MUCH better hehehe ;)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it :3


	14. Pushing too Far

Hashirama had left him behind in the hallway of the hotel to go on date with Hayato. Madara wasn't very pleased with this, but there was nothing he could have done as he watched the Senju walking way. He wished to say he was upset about the Hyuuga leader no giving many opportunities to him, but Madara knew that's not the case. The truth was he didn't like the idea of Hashirama going out with that man who glared the Hokage as if he was a nice cut of meat. The Senju didn't seem to understand what was happening, he was just being friendly, as he usually is towards everyone.

Madara went back to his room and changed into his traveling clothes before going out of the Ryokan. He wished to go to a peaceful place where he could train a bit, so he walked for some time until he found a clearing. The raven appreciated being alone when his mind was agitated. The nature sounds, the lack of human voices and the peaceful movement caused by the wind usually helped him to clear his thoughts.

It was a bit too cold for his taste, tough, and that bothered him a little, but not to the point of forcing him back to the hotel. He stretched his body starting by the neck, passing to the arms and legs. It's something people tend to ignore, but good flexibility was capable of improving any shinobi. And Madara kept that like routine, he preferred his movements to be fluid and for that a perfect balance between strength and flexibility was necessary.

The Uchiha took his time doing his stretches, he liked the feeling on his body, there was something pleasant about the way it pained. There's no much to describe the sensation… Guess it was a sweet pain.

Even so, that didn't help much to ease Madara's mind, the stress about this outcome wasn't simply going away. Without gaining support from the Hyuuga clan, reaching his goals would be much harder. The Uchiha could tell he had definitely awakened some kind interest in that Hyuuga brother. But he wasn't exactly much help. Haru doesn't have much influence or power inside the clan, he was just a branch member. And as a branch member, his duty was to serve the main family wishes. That fact was enough to make the Uchiha wary about Haru's attention. There was the possibility of the young man to be working around him to get more information about the village matter and, perhaps, the Sharingan. That meaning Haru could be playing with him the same game he was trying to play with the Hyuuga leader. If that's the case, things would get more complicated.

Now, if Hyuuga Haru was actually attracted to him, things had the potential to get better. First, because he, branch or not, was Hayato's brother. And the only thing in his way to take the leadership of the clan, in case his older brother died, was the seal. Actually, if not for the seal, Haru probably could have already taken that position, since his chakra reserves seemed to be bigger. Therefore, he was possibly stronger. And second, he didn't seem to be fulfilled with his current position and with his relationship with his brother. And unhappy people are the perfect target, since they want changes and, usually, they will do anything to achieve that.

So, here is the issue. The caged bird seal. 

Well, there's a clause in the documents Hashirama and Hayato will be signing this night that directly forbids the Hokage, the Konoha's elders and anyone who is part of the administration council to interfere with the internal rules of the Hyuuga clan. That was something Hayato asked for as an essential condition to the accord and, in the face of things turning an unwanted way, Hashirama accepted. Before departing with Madara, the brunette promised he would find a way to deconstruct the Hyuuga system slowly. Well, he just killed all his chances when he agreed with that clause. By what the Hyuuga leader told them, this morning, about how the branch family helped to develop and implement the Cursed seal in the past to end the internal conflict, one could believe the clan politics were satisfying every member. But Haru didn't seem very pleased while listening to their conversation. And Taking into consideration what the younger said last night, it wasn't exactly uncommon for people to die while trying to break the curse. The fact that leads to the conclusion of not every branch member being happy with the seal.

During breakfast, Madara had a good opportunity to look at the seal. Usually, the branch members covered their foreheads, so it was a surprise for him when he laid his eyes on the pattern. It was quite minimal and didn't reveal much about the technique behind it. Not that the Uchiha had much knowledge in the area. But in theory, no Jutsu can't be undone. If he only knew a specialist...

Madara was performing his second kata when he felt someone approaching interrupting his thoughts. 

"May I join you?" No more peaceful moments for the Uchiha. What the Hyuuga heir wanted with him.

"I don't think that's wise. Should you be here by yourself?" 

"Not really." The boy smirked changing the subject. "You are different than what I was expecting... You don't look capable of standing against Hashirama, the god of shinobi."

"Go back. " Madara ignored the remark. "I won't be babysitting." 

"I'm not a child." Hisashi retorted. "I'm fourteen and I'm tired of being followed everywhere by Haru." 

It's worse than Madara initially thought. The raven tried to remember what exactly he was doing when he was around that age. The answer came quickly into his mind. He was training with Hashirama, daydreaming all day long and discussing stupid ideals. The kid probably was unharmful, but something about the way the boy was looking at him made Madara uneasy.

"Go somewhere else." The Uchiha ordered.

"I'm bored… There isn't much to be done around here." The boy yawned.

"So you choose to come here and importune me?" 

"Who would have thought you were putting on a friendly act…" Hisashi's voice was pure sarcasm.

Madara took a deep breath and started walking away from the kid and back to the hotel. But the stupid boy followed his steps. 

"You can give a thousand smiles to father and talk to him in the most soothing voice. He will never fall into your trap, Uchiha!"

"I will forgive your insolence because of your young age. " The raven warned. "But you should refrain from talking any longer."

"The Uchiha are mere barbarians when compared to the Hyuuga. We have hierarchy and order. We will be always above mindless creatures who let their passions and feelings drive their lives. " While the boy ranted Madara felt another chakra approach. It was Haru, who probably was looking for this petulant brat. "We have the best informants. We are aware of who you are and that Hashirama let you leave out of piety. A man who stole his brother's eyes and has nothing in heart but the curse of hatred…" 

The hostile speech was cut by Hyuuga Haru grabbing the boy violently and slapping his face with such strength his handprint appeared immediately on the fair skin. 

"Father will punish you for that!" Hisashi spat.

"My brother should have taught you manners!" The branch Hyuuga scolded as the boy released himself from the grip and marched back to the inn. "I beg you to forgive his behavior, Madara-san. If there's anything I can do to compensate you for his offenses…"

"Perhaps…" Madara thought for a second. "You could tell me everything you know about the caged bird seal."

The pearl eyes widened. "The Hokage gave his word about not interfering with the Hyuuga matters."

"And I don't remember having that title." Madara chuckled. 

The brunette gave him a sad smile. "This is considered treason inside the Hyuuga." 

"Well…" Madara clicked his tongue. "You would be a  _ free _ traitor."

"I told you before." Haru sounded tired. "There's no one capable of breaking this curse in the Fire Country. " 

"You are probably right about that. But maybe someone from the Whirlpool can." The Uchiha proposed. 

"...I should go." Haru gave his back to him, his long hair contrasting with his ivory vest as both undulated with the wind.

"The greatest Uzushio shinobi. " Madara said and that made the brunette stop in his tracks. "If you succeed, you could set the whole branch family free and bring a new era to the Hyuuga. When no one will be forced to grant  _ wishes _ and  _ whims _ , no one will be tortured or punished for choosing a different path." 

"I need time to think about it…" The Hyuuga considered. "It's… not that simple…"

Madara had a hard time when it comes to waiting for the best moment to play his cards. He might have done a hasty decision and now he would pay the price for it. He should have waited at least the signing of the accords. But, no, he didn't. Now, if Haru opened his mouth about that to anyone, everything could be lost. And a diplomatic disaster caused by him certainly would raise the Uchiha elders against him once again. Also...

Hashirama… Hashirama would never trust him again.

There was no amount of training capable of putting an end to the Uchiha's anxiety, after that. Still, Madara exhausted his body with the intense training, only returning to the hotel after the sunset. 

The Senju wasn't in their room as he arrived. But the raven could feel his presence around the bar. With him, there were five chakra signatures. Had they started the meeting earlier? It seemed to exactly that, but the raven couldn't be sure unless he showed himself there.

He washed his body, changed into proper clothes in a blink and tied his hair up since he hadn't enough time to wash it.

When Madara arrived at the main saloon, where he was supposed to be for the signing ceremony, Hashirama was already there and so was Hayato, the Hyuuga clan head. This time, Haru was also present seating by his brother's right side. They looked nothing pleased as the raven entered the place. Actually, Hashirama's features were concerned causing a chill to run down Madara's spine. The silence in the room, as he walked to the table, only served to stress him even more, and so did the guards standing by his back.

"Uchiha Madara. " The Hyuuga head pronounced. "My brother informed me about the unacceptable circumstance that unfolded today." 

Hashirama got up from his seat and Madara avoided looking at him. Instead, he glared at the younger Hyuuga on the table. Haru avoided meeting his eyes preferring to keep his head down as he fidgeted with the napkin. The raven felt dizzy as he turned his face to the Senju. He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no words to justify himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now, Madara... what a trouble you put yourself into ...
> 
> Please leave me some comments :3  
> It's important for me what you guys are thinking about the fic ;)
> 
> ლ(･ω･*ლ)


	15. Lessons in Drama and Innuendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mah... I'm sorry leaving you so long in that cliff hanger ... I had such a busy week and took most of my free time to relax and read Kakashi fanfics... But here is the chapter! ＼(^o^)／

_Hashirama got up from his seat. Madara glared the younger Hyuuga on the table and Haru avoided meeting his eyes. The raven felt dizzy as he turned his face to the Senju. He opened his mouth to say something, but he had no words to justify himself._

Hayato also raised himself. And the Uchiha couldn't read much into their actions. The Hyuuga could be simply following etiquette rules. But, given the situation, that could also be seen as an intimidating gesture.

Hashirama's hand closed around his biceps. "Are you feeling unwell, my friend?"

Madara wasn't expecting the warm friendly tone nor the soft touch. He stared into the chestnut eyes and tried to find any information in them, but couldn't grasp a clue. "...I'm fine."

Hashirama smiled fondly as he let his hand slide down the Uchiha's arm. "I was worried you wouldn't come to the meeting. "

Madara didn't know how to respond to that. Why wouldn't he come? Out of shame after his proposal? Just remembering it made the Uchiha wants to wince. Well, the raven likes to think he is pretty good at analyzing scenarios and coming up with new tactics as the first ones fail. His reading about the Hyuuga clan couldn't have been all wrong… Or maybe, it could. Haru and Hayato were brothers. They had the same blood, kekkei Genkai and looks. They probably grew together and trained together, until the new heir was born. How could the Uchiha believe Haru would turn his back so easily to his brother?

"Uchiha-san, I would like you to know that I am a big advocate for adjusting the punishment to the crime." The Hyuuga leader said.

Madara's eyes darted to the Hyuuga clan head and he glared him as if he was carving a hole on Hayato's face.

"Let's seat." Hashirama interrupted as he returned to his place on the tatami.

"Uchiha-san, I'm asking you to take Hisashi to Konoha. "The older man said as he seated once again. "I'm sure that staying with your clan and working in the construction of the Hyuuga compound will be enough for him to correct his views on the Uchiha and for him to pay for his ill words."

Madara's head tilted slightly to the left and his black eyes traveled to Haru, who was displaying a knowing smirk. A wave of relief washed over his body, still, there was no way he would agree with that proposal.

"That's not necessary." The Uchiha pointed. "Hisashi-Kun is just a kid."

"He is the Hyuuga heir and should learn how to conduct himself appropriately."

"It's not his fault if someone spread such rumors. " Madara narrowed his eyes. "He was just too naive to let it come to me. Young people tend to believe in what older people say. Guess he only revealed the thoughts of some Hyuuga members. I can't hardly blame him."

Hayato got quiet after Madara's implication, his expression showing some discomfort. But other than that, he didn't open his mouth to try any excuse. He knew the Uchiha was right and preferred not saying any obvious lies.

And about Hisashi, Madara knew he definitely wasn't a naive kid. He was stupid to confront the Uchiha leader like that. But naive was the furthest word to describe him. The Hyuuga heir could be really young, but let's remember vipers are born with venom in their fangs. And the raven wasn't in the mood to take that brat back to Konoha with himself, much less to house him in the Uchiha compound.

Hashirama sipped his sake as he observed their interactions. Even if the ambient wasn't exactly light, he seemed to be pretty relaxed.

"As the Hyuuga move to Konoha, I'm sure the bad rumors about the Uchiha are going to die, eventually." The Senju put his cup down and eyed the contract on the table before turning to Hayato. "It will take around one month to build enough of the Hyuuga compound to accommodate all of you."

The Hyuuga leader seemed impressed by Hashirama's words. "One month? For a whole compound?"

Madara narrowed his eyes at the Senju. He knew the Hokage would have to actively participate in the construction to finish it in such a short time. Building houses may sound like an easy task for the god of shinobi, but it actually took a lot of chakra and concentration. The buildings have to last for years after the inauguration and a lot of effort was put into them. Hashirama certainly looks like a carefree individual, but, truth to be told, he was quite a perfectionist one and would be working nonstop to achieve that deadline.

The Senju noticed Madara's stare and gave him a reassuring smile. The Uchiha didn't smile back. "Hashirama can be too optimistic. He's not counting on any unforeseen circumstances."

"I see." Hayato nodded, his eyes traveling to the accord as he reached for the thin writing brush. "I will send my brother as my representative to deal with the initial blueprints and, as soon as the heavy work begins, I will send more people to help." He dipped the tip of the brush in the black ink and signed the document. His right hand steady in drawing with precise calligraphy. Rich people hobby, nothing more fitting then that for a man like Hyuuga Hayato. Madara felt like chuckling, but contained himself and watch as the older man passed the accords to his brother. The younger Hyuuga signed on the left side of the bottom, as a testimony, and his writing was also impeccable.

  
"Uchiha-san." Haru raised his head and smiled at Madara as he passed the documents to him.

The raven grabbed the brush and gave a fast look to Hashirama, who was watching with unreadable features. Perhaps, he feared Madara would snap any moment and destroy all his hard work. Or, he could be quite happy about this negotiation and was anxious to shake hands as soon as possible. Anyway, the Uchiha brought the brush down, almost touching the scroll, before raising it a little bit and staring at the Senju eyes. He wanted a reaction, a straight face from Hashirama wasn't a sight he enjoyed. And, well, what bad could cause a little teasing right? Hashirama had provoked the Uchiha enough times for life, some payback was always welcome. Also, doing so would bring something into the Hokage's features and Madara would get a better reading of him.

Hashirama gave him nothing and that somehow unsettled the raven. Madara brought the brush down once again, only to bring it up again. The black eyes turned to the right and to meet the chestnut ones. The Uchiha raised one eyebrow and now the Senju narrowed his eyes.

"Can you pass me the inkpot?" Madara asked in a plain voice.

The Hyuuga leader moved before Hashirama, that was the first time he answered so promptly Madara's words. The Uchiha dipped the thin point and did the same motion once again. Now, the Hyuugas were getting anxious. Hashirama leaned closer to him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't be?" Madara asked as he disguised his actions by talking of the excess of ink on the edge of the black pot.

This time the Uchiha signed. His calligraphy wasn't the best one, and next to the Hyuuga ones, it looked like a child's handwriting.

Hashirama gave a short laugh and whispered next to the raven's ear in a playful tone. "For a moment, I thought you had forgotten how to write your own name. Just like that time, you couldn't remember the kanji of the Nara clan."

As usually, Madara's teasing backfired and he ended defending himself in a tired tone. "That's not what happened at all."

The two brothers watched their interactions with curiosity. The Uchiha noticed their attentive clear eyes and acted as if nothing was happening.

"Let's toast to our alliance!" Hashirama changed the subject in a blink and proceed to fill everyone's cups with red sake. "That this union only serves to bring peace and prosperity to us!"

They raised their cups and drank the beverage before putting them back to the table. The Hyuuga seemed satisfied, even the usually stern features of Hayato assumed a lighter shade. They toasted one more time. Hashirama was smiling, thin wrinkles around his warm eyes, he looked happy as he filled Madara's cup. He shouldn't be pouring drinks around, he had the highest title of them. But Hashirama was like this. He couldn't care less about etiquette rules or keeping his own pride. Even so, there was to be born a person who would dare to disrespect him. The man was like his own entity. A good-hearted free spirit. And Madara couldn't help but smile back to him. He couldn't help but think he must protect Hashirama from ill-intended people. The Uchiha asked himself why he had been angry with his friend since the police force was implemented. It's obvious Hashirama wouldn't, deliberately, do anything to jeopardize Madara and his clan. No, what was happening was completely different. Tobirama and the elders were taking advantage of him, of his big naive heart. And Hashirama was falling into their trap every time. Not because he was stupid or foolish. No, it was because he had too much faith in people. He wanted to believe everyone has a good heart like his own, and he would give infinite chances to prove that right. So anytime Tobirama, or anyone actually, wanted him to sign for something, all that was necessary was to mask the real intentions behind a good willing action.

Madara had good intentions most of the time. But, somehow, people took a liking into painting his goals with somber tell tales. Why Hashirama listened to them? Perhaps, he just didn't want to lead friction between the council members. Perhaps, the Uchiha wasn't deceiving him by making moves behind his back about starting a revolution in the Hyuuga clan. Madara knew his friend despised that type of hierarchy, Hashirama was just being forced to accept that to bring the Hyuuga into Konoha as fast as possible. All that to please the elders. Because, truth to be told, with the god of shinobi protecting their village, there was no need to lower their heads to any kind of injustice. Much less to something like the cursed bird's seal. One could say the Uchiha was merely conspiring for his own benefit, but that would be a lie. The fact was Madara felt, truly, like helping the Hyuuga to get rid of that awful system.

That's why he shouldn't let Hashirama even dream about what he was planning. The Senju would let his idea escape, no doubt, to that white demon he called brother. And Tobirama was a fox, he would understand in a blink that Madara was trying a way to steal the Hyuuga's support from him and would invent barbarities to Hashirama. The Uchiha could even imagine his scolding speech. Something in the lines of breaking the Hokage's words and honor. He could also try saying that a lot of people would end up dying until an effective way to break the seal was reached. Or worse, he could be more dramatic and warn Hashirama that meddling with the Hyuuga hierarchy would end up in a civil war that would affect the whole village. Knowing how Tobirama acted, Madara was sure the man would say all those things and some more that haven't even crossed the Uchiha's mind.

The fixed pearls eyes of Haru on himself brought the raven's attention back to the table. He returned the long stare and received a smile in return. The younger Hyuuga was a bit flushed from the hot sake being poured by the hotel's waitress after Hashirama's offered bottle came to end. Madara predicted that his face would end up just like that, or worse if he continued to drink. What the Uchiha was missing were his already blushed cheeks.

While Madara and Haru played their staring contest, Hashirama and Hayato talked nonstop. Well, the Senju was the one that wouldn't shut up and Hayato wouldn't stop encouraging him. The Hokage was now explaining in detail how he trained to learn how to manipulate natural energy. Madara couldn't care less about that telltale, he listened to it at least three times already and each one was a different story. Hashirama was smart enough to not go around revealing his secret training.

Haru tilted his head and licked his lips before raising the hot sake to his lips without looking away from Madara's eyes. The Uchiha knew very well what was going on and felt agitated. He moved his legs under the table, changing the way he was crossing them. His right knee bumped into something. Better saying, Hashirama's thigh. The next thing he felt was the Senju's big hand resting close to his groin. The raven froze in place, he should do something about that intrusive hand, even if the touch felt quite pleasant and warm. Well, the younger Hyuuga was watching too intently and he would notice something off if Madara put one of his hands under the table to pinch the Senju. Yes. That's why he was letting Hashirama touch him like that. Not because that was actually feeling pleasant…

Anyway, there were some fried aperitifs on the table, but Madara didn't feel comfortable enough to eat, since nor Hayato nor Hashirama made a move to grab them. So, the Uchiha tried to distract himself by drinking his sake and flirting back with Haru. Which proved to be quite entertaining, since they got easily into small talk. Not that Madara usually appreciated small talks, but he was having fun by catching the innuendos the Hyuuga strategically let scape. Well, he could blame this strange fact on all the sake he was drinking with his empty stomach. He was definitely feeling slightly tipsy.

Sometime after that, Hashirama squeezed slightly his upper thigh and got up giving a poor excuse of having to rest before the returning trip next morning. The Senju had the stamina of an army and Madara couldn't let the opportunity of a jibe scape.

"Never thought I would live for day Hashirama would get tired of talking."

Hashirama smiled at the Hyuugas, but his eyes pierced Madara's flushed face. "I'm not actually tired. In fact, I'm more worried about you… Don't want to put excessive strain on your body, since you are still not fully recovered from that infection."

That gorgeous Senju… He always had the perfect thing to say.

"My _friend,_ I'm sorry to be the cause of your worries." And by that, Madara wasn't meaning only this small event, but everything that happened to strain their relationship since childhood. But well, guess Hashirama would never have that profound sense of interpretation.

The Uchiha followed the Hokage out of the main saloon and through the hallways watching the brunette with attention. Hashirama was, once again, with a straight face and he wasn't talking anything with the raven as they made their way to the shared bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" Madara asked in a low tone as he laid his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

Hashirama, without ceasing his steps, glared at the Uchiha. "You drank too much."

Madara's eyes widened. "I hardly had the same amount as you did."

"But you are shorter, lighter and you aren't used to drinking as I am." The Senju huffed as if he was annoyed to explain such a thing.

Now the brunette was succeeding in making the Uchiha angry. And Madara tightened his grip on Hashirama's shoulders yanking him.

"I don't remember saying anything inappropriate. Do you?" The Uchiha's voice was a low sarcastic snarl. It was a bit slurred, but nothing alarming.

"No… That's not…"

"Then, why are you so upset?"

"It's… Nothing." Hashirama said. "I guess I'm just worn out from having to deal with Hayato all day long."

Later, when Madara was already laying on his futon, Hashirama was still in the same mood. Actually, it was a bit worse, since he wouldn't stop moving around the room organizing everything for their departure. The lanterns inside the chamber were stinging the Uchiha's eyes and he had to protect them by resting his arm on his face.

When the lights were finally putten out, Madara thought he would have some rest, but that was not what happened. Instead, Hashirama walked closer to his bed and stood next to his head.

"You said you wanted me to rest." The raven groaned. "There's no way I'm sleeping with you doing this."

Hashirama lowered his body kneeling beside Madara. "I'm… sorry."

The Uchiha uncovered his face and looked into the chestnut eyes. "For what exactly?"

"The way I talked to you."

"Hashirama, you have to tell me what disturbed you."

The brunette shifted a little. "I don't think you noticed but… Hayato's brother was...He was… _wooing_ you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Hashirama jealous? Cus' I can't be sure about it ... c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ
> 
> Also, it seems Madara wasn't wrong to make his big proposal to Haru... Guess they will work things out. That is, if Hashirama doesn't get in the way hehehe 
> 
> Please write me a comment <3 they always touch my heart and help with my motivation <3  
> ლ(･ω･*ლ)


	16. Drunk Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what is in the title :3

_ The brunette shifted a little. "I don't think you noticed but… Hayato's brother was...He was… wooing you." _

  
  


Madara kept staring at Hashirama for a long moment. He was trying to find the best thing to say in this situation but was having a hard time with it. He could pretend he didn't notice anything in Haru's behavior and play dumb, just like the Senju suggested earlier. Or he could say he was well aware of it because passing as stupid didn't have much appeal to Madara. Well, the raven despised looking dumb and doing so would hurt his ego. But, admitting he was aware of Haru's intentions would set up Hashirama's attention to every interaction he had with the young Hyuuga because Hashirama would be looking for any signs of a relationship between them. Not only out of pure curiosity about the nature of two males getting together, but, also, because Hashirama had shown some interest in meddling with Madara's personal life before. Just like when he suggested a marriage would do good to the Uchiha leader. So, what should Madara say? He wasn't the best liar when sober, now that he's still tipsy he would look laughable if he tried to put an act… Perhaps, he should simply answer Hashirama with another question... 

  
  


"You think so?" Madara slurred.

  
  


Hashirama sighed. "I don't think so. I'm sure." 

  
  


"People don't go around wooing me, Hashirama." The Uchiha revealed what was true almost all of the times. Actually, he could count on his fingers the number of occasions that sort of thing happened. And, most of the times occurred before Izuna's passing, when they went out together and people didn't even know his identity. 

  
  


"I know, and that's why I'm worried." The Senju told him and shifted again, this time he moved until he was sitting with his legs crossed. "He could be just trying to get information from you, or even, just looking for some fun time. And you wouldn't know, because you are not used to it."

  
  


"Are you calling me stupid?" Madara kicked his blankets and sit up facing Hashirama, he should change the main object of that conversation. "I think I can handle myself just fine. Now, tell me what's the difference between the way Haru was treating me and the way Hayato was treating you. Because the Hyuuga leader was, for sure, quite attentive towards you!"

  
  


"You're just proving my point." Hashirama argued back. "Hayato is acting like that to achieve the best deal possible for the Hyuuga clan. That's why he is treating me with more tact than usual. " 

  
  


Madara raised one eyebrow in scorn. "Oh, really? That's why he wished for some _private_ time with you?"

  
  


"I can't believe I'm having to explain this to you…" Hashirama pulled a face. "It's almost as if you're playing dumb just to make fun of me when I start explaining such things to you!" 

  
  


"Oh, by no means, Hashirama. You should know I would never do such a thing!" The raven teased. "Please enlighten me with your superior knowledge."

  
  


"It's impossible to talk to you when you are like this..." The Senju complained while displaying a depressive look and got up moving towards his futon. " I'm waiting until tomorrow morning when you are sober enough."

  
  


"No, you won't!" Madara also raised himself following the brunette through the chamber. "Not after pulling this dramatic act!"

  
  


"Go sleep, Madara. We can talk tomorrow." Hashirama laid down ignoring the raven, who was now standing by his side.

  
  


"Don't make me break in the Hyuuga quarters right now and ask them myself! Because I can do that fairly easy!" The Uchiha would never do such a thing, but he had the power to so if he wanted. 

  
  


"You would never!" Hashirama snorted.

  
  


"My judgment is compromised by all the alcohol I had." Madara satirized giving his back to Hashirama and went to the door slamming it opened. He made sure to not look back when he walked out of the room, otherwise, the Senju would pick on his act in a blink. 

  
  


It took less the five steps to Hashirama to appear behind him with a disheveled look. "What are you doing?! " The brunette tried to whisper, but his voice was just too deep and it made the whole situation more ridiculous. "Madara! Came back here!"

  
  


The Uchiha stopped walking and turned to face Hashirama. "Stop acting as if I am a stupid naive child." His voice was a real whisper contrasting with the Senju's deep intonation. 

  
  


"Let's go back to the room." The brunette pointed the way with his head as if Madara couldn't remember and tried to get a grip on the raven's yukata, but failed as the shorter man dodged his hand.

  
  


"I feel like hitting you so badly." The Uchiha murmured and looked up as he walked back with Hashirama, who was sulking again, by his side. 

  
  


The Senju was so close their arms kept brushing together. As they came inside the chamber, Hashirama made sure to close the door and lock it, taking out the key and hiding it with him.

  
  


"So? " Madara asked.

  
  


"First, Hayato is a married man…"

  
  


"Isn't that supposed to make it even worse?" The Uchiha put his hand on his waist and chuckled.

  
  


" _Second_ , he is not coming back to Konoha with us. Therefore, our interactions won't last long." Hashirama went on as he sat on his futon. "Haru, on the other hand, is going to be in the Uchiha compound."

  
  


"And here I genuinely thought the Hyuuga would move to Konoha…" 

  
  


"It's different, Madara." The Senju insisted. "I'm married and so is he. Even if he shows any especial inclination, it won't be enough to cause a scandal."

  
  


"Are you admitting he was, in fact, _wooing_ you?" The raven sassed and tried to bring some easiness into Hashirama's mind. "Perhaps that's just a diplomatic Hyuuga method, nothing to be worried about."

  
  


"He wasn't, but even if was, I would manage the situation and turn him down smoothly. Now, you need to cut Haru out, or he will be making a move on you. And I would appreciate if you dealt with this without harming him..." Hashirama yawned and questioned another thing bothering him. "Did you decide who will be hosting him?" 

  
  


"I will," Madara revealed as if it was the most obvious thing.

  
  


"You really shouldn't." The Senju facepalmed before advising his friend. "That's not wise at all. Why don't you ask Hikaku?"

  
  


The fact was the Uchiha had no intention of getting romantically involved with the Hyuuga. He was hoping to gain his help by working on a way to end the caged bird seal. And some flirting couldn't hurt anybody, could it? Now, he wouldn't let Hashirama get away so easily with this. No, the raven would have to tease him a little.

  
  


"Hikaku's wife is pregnant. I don't think it's _wise_." Madara explained the real motive for him to house the Hyuuga before giving a mischievous smirk. "Also, why not? A warm bed sounds like a good deal…" 

  
  


Senju's face was priceless and Madara couldn't contain much of his laugh when he caught Hashirama's expression with his eyes. 

  
  


"Don't even joke about it!" The brunette sulked. "I knew you were just trying to make fun of me…"

  
  


"You said yourself I was in great _need_ … " Madara wouldn't stop teasing the Senju now. "I thought this would be a great idea…"

  
  


Hashirama pouted for a moment but quickly turned the game. "You could have said before your type was tall brunettes with long hair and broad shoulders."

  
  


The Uchiha prepared some snarky answer, but, as he glared the Senju, the implications of Hashirama's words hit him hard. Madara could say his friend was wrong, that the clear eyes were what appealed him. But somehow, that sounded like defeat. And if Hashirama wanted to play that game, well, the raven wouldn't back out. So he went on and said with his voice embedded in jest.

  
  


"Why, Hashirama? Are you offering some _help_?" 

  
  


"Are you asking for _my_ _help_? " Hashirama's tone was a bit too deep and Madara's mouth felt too dry.

  
  


"I…" Where went all his saliva was a mystery. "I'm… going to sleep."

  
  


Too bad Madara wouldn't be sleeping so easily after that. No, his mind would be filled with Hashirama's deep voice proposal. With his tanned skin and appealing lips. His long silky chestnut hair. Oh, Hashirama had no idea how much Madara wanted his help. Actually, not even Madara knew _how_ much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think Madara should have clawed that opportunity and jumped on Hashirama... 
> 
> The Senju could have done the same... But I don't think he would... His too sober to do so and thinks Madara is just giving him meaningless words and teasing because he is tipsy.
> 
> Also, they are returning to Konoha next chapter ;) Don't think things are going to well there since their strongest nins are out in the woods... 
> 
> Oh, Don't go away before leaving a comment!


	17. I Could Kill For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mah, I fear the narration might be a bit different from the other chapters... I haven't been playing with this fic for some time sooooo be warned my friends

_ Too bad Madara wouldn't be sleeping so easily after that. No, his mind would be filled with Hashirama's deep voice proposal. With his tanned skin and appealing lips. His long silky chestnut hair. Oh, Hashirama had no idea how much Madara wanted his help. _

As the first ray of the sun raised in the horizon Madara's eyes shot open. The restless night finally coming to its end presented the Uchiha with mixed feelings. He was relieved since now he would be free to get up and walk around without alarming Hashirama with his insomnia. But also, he was a bit ashamed. Actually, he had no idea how he would face his friend after last night's conversation. The fact was the first thing that came to his mind as he woke up was that he had this crazy dream where he almost invited Hashirama to his bed. Then, the realization hit hard. So hard he had some trouble believing it as mortification slowly took its place inside his guts.

That was no dream. He had truly insinuated he was attracted to Hashirama and that he would accept his friend's  _ help _ in a whim if the Senju was up to it.

To make the situation even worse, Madara had to deal with the brunette's rejection. Because that's the only reading the raven was capable of getting from the interaction. Hashirama didn't want any intimacy with him, otherwise, he would have made a move last night. No, the Senju made no move on him. Instead, he simply teased Madara as he always did.  _ Do you want my help?  _ And what the Hokage expected as an answer? Did he want to mock the Uchiha? Did he wanted do watch Madara begging for him?

Would Madara beg for anyone? No. That doesn't fit the raven's personality. Actually it goes in the opposite direction of his deepest desires. He longed to be wanted, loved, accepted. And he wanted that without having to pretend to be someone he was not. Sadly enough, that wasn't happening. At least, not with Hashirama.

Strangely, Madara felt a deep feeling of rejection, sadness, and worthlessness growing into him. What Hashirama would think of him now? Would the brunette be disgusted with his behavior? Would he be constantly reminding the Uchiha about last night and making fun of him?

Madara interrupted his own brainstorm and made sure to breathe deeply. Perhaps, he was just overthinking it, right? Yes! That's what was happening. Actually, he has never even wanted to bed Hashirama in the first place. He was just teasing the Senju after watching him fret about being worried about Madara's honor. If someone was turned down last night, it definitely wasn't the Uchiha… 

Well… thinking about it this way… Had the Uchiha turned Hashirama down? Madara had the perfect chance to accept the Senju's offer.  _ Do you want my help? _ The brunette asked and the raven simply ignored it. Actually, even worse… he turned him down by saying he was going to sleep!

Did he just destroy any chance of intimacy he had with Hashirama? 

Why was he even thinking about this?! Since when did he want any  _ intimacy  _ with Hashirama? It's Hashirama! The bow cut ridiculous boy with crazy dreams and weird aspirations!

Madara, who was laying facing the ceiling, felt his heartbeat fastening as he kept his body stiff and only moved his eyes to peek at Hashirama's sleeping figure. The palms of his hands started sweating as anxiety grew in his chest and he stared back to the ceiling. Perhaps, he really exaggerated with the drinking last night… And now he is paying for it.

Well, the Uchiha couldn't remember drinking enough to compromise his judgment… But as the raven recorded the events new shameful situations came to his mind. Like his obvious flirting with Haru and his lack of precision when trying to pick food with his chopsticks. The metallic taste of blood took his mouth as the Uchiha chewed his under lip with too much animosity. 

The sound of ruffling bed sheets set his heart racing once again. Hashirama was moving, he was probably waking up and there was no running from him.

"Have you been awake for long?" The slightly rough voice made its way to Madara's ears and the Uchiha almost shrank into the futon. 

"Not really…" His voice sounded smaller than he planned.

"How are you feeling? You drank quite a bit last night..." Hashirama managed to sound really worried about the raven's state.

"Fine," Madara answered and took the courage to sit upon the mattress. Not his best decision considering the headache and nausea that hit him. Well, he clearly hasn't been able to make good choices lately. 

"You don't look very well." Hashirama chuckled upon catching his facial expression. "People usually say hangovers are the worst feeling, luckily, I don't have to go through them thanks to my regenerative factor."

Madara cupped his face with his hands as a pained moan escaped his lips. "When I think I don't have any motives to hate you more, you keep coming up with new ones."

Hashirama got up from his spot and crossed the room picking up a jar and filling a glass with clean water. Instead of drinking it, the brunette walked back to the defeated looking Uchiha and offered him the drink. "Hydration."

Madara accepted the water promptly and drained it so fast he was impressed with his own body. He caught the chestnut eyes watching over his actions and the awkwardness of the moment grew with the silence.

"Are you sure you are fine?" Hashirama insisted. "You look a bit haunted…"

Madara tried to give him a reassuring smile, but his crooked grimace wasn't able to do the job very well.

"You are not regretting the alliance already, are you?" The Senju worried as he lowered himself onto the raven's futon seating in front of him.

"Not yet." This time around Madara was the one snorting when he caught his friend's wide eyes. "No! No… What gave you that impression?"

"I don't know, you are acting weird… " The brunette shrugged.

"I guess… I'm just anxious to go back to Konoha." Madara revealed one of the things worrying him and made sure to avoid  _ last _ night's subject.

"Homesick? " The brunette played, but Madara's stern semblance wasn't a funny one and that changed the Senju's tone immediately. "Is something going on?" 

"Nothing really." The Uchiha lied and noticing Hashirama wouldn't buy into it he added. "The usual… Clan issues."

"The tax reduction didn't work as you planned?"

"Nothing ever does. " Madara chuckled and got up. "I still have to pack my things…"

"Do you need help?" 

"No, I didn't bring much. You should go and appreciate the inn as much as possible. As the Hokage, you never know when you will have another opportunity like this."

"That's not what I'm talking about, you know?"

"Can you stay by my side, even if I fail you, Hashirama?" 

The brunette gave him a quizzical look. "Will you be failing me because of ill intentions?"

"Never."

"Then, I will always be by your side." Hashirama smiled before changing the subject completely. "Well, I'm going to the hot spring. As you just said, it's not ordinary for me to have an opportunity like this and I need some break from work lately."

"Find a way to drown there." Madara joked while assembling his baggage as Hashimada changed into a lighter yukata.

"Drink some more water and join me when you are done. " Hashirama invited.

"Can't wait to see me naked?" Madara thought out loud and went pale with the realization. 

"Nothing there I haven't seen before. " The Senju's playful response came as he slipped his bathing sandals. "Don't make me wait long." 

As soon as the sliding door closed behind the brunette Madara started packing his things. One would think the raven was the kind of person who would fold his clothes neatly. Truth to be told, he wasn't that organized at all. Izuna had been the perfectionist brother and Madara never took the habit. Why bother, right? When you closed the bag no one could see what is inside. The same happened in his house, it seemed to be really organized. Just don't open the closet, you never know what will end up falling on your head.

When Madara had everything prepared for departure and was about to go meet Hashirama someone knocked on his door. His morning self-absorption monologue had disturbed his usual awareness and the sudden visitor surprised the Uchiha more he would like to admit. 

Having his senses brought back to the present in a second, the raven immediately recognized the chakra hanging outside. Well, just when he thought his morning hadn't been too bad.

"The garbage disposal is on the other side of the inn." The Uchiha bickered sliding the door open and glaring at the young Hyuuga in the hallway.

The Hyuuga heir ignored Madara's remark with some effort. " I came to apologize for the empty offenses I threw you. I… was out of my mind yesterday…"

"You think you're untouchable because of your bloodline and I guess you are... to some extent. Still, you shouldn't go around spreading rumors about my clan nor throwing offenses at my face and expect no retaliation." The Uchiha explained the boy with a composed tone and watched as the clear eyes widened a bit.

"Are you threatening me?" The younger voice was quite firm, an impressive fact if you consider who he was facing.

Madara's lips twisted up slightly. "Guess your father already did enough of that." Hisashi's face gained a red undertone and he lowered his head uncomfortably. "You're a child still. If you really want to buy an enemy, try coming back to me in ten years or something." The Uchiha stepped forward coming out of the room and closing the door behind him with more strength than necessary. And despite Hisashi being around the same height as the raven, he immediately stumbled backward as Madara went in his personal space.

With that, the Uchiha smirked satisfied and walked away hoping to meet Hashirama inside the spring. The raven too had to relax a bit after the last days. His life has been a constant struggle with the clan matters and the prejudice he felt coming from the villagers. At least now he achieved something to give him some prestige with the Uchiha elders. The negotiations with the Hyuuga were successful and he participated directly in them while representing the Uchiha Clan. Perhaps, he could admit he didn't do much and Hashirama had to deal with the majority of the details. But nobody needs to know that. Also, the brunette was the Hokage, therefore it was his duty to be much more active during these times. Not to mention, Madara was also secretly meddling to get the Hyuuga's help to become the next Hokage, or, at least, preventing Tobirama from doing so. By that, he was doing much more for his clansmen than they could ever imagine. 

As soon as the raven stepped in the showering area he regretted living the room. There was the Hyuuga leader getting ready to relax a bit in the onsen. Hayato might have seen Hashirama going into the spring and found a way to follow the Senju. Unfortunately, the Hokage was already outside submerged in the hot water and there was nobody else in the showering area other the both clan's heads. 

That's just what Madara might have wanted two days ago, some time alone with the Hyuuga leader. But now, that's the last thing he desired. Maintaining a conversation with someone he was planning to betray wasn't exactly something he was into. But getting naked together without saying something seemed even more awkward given the circumstances. Guess he would have to rely on small talk. The best of his skills and everyone could testify that… 

"Your son came to apologize for this morning..." 

"I know." The Hyuuga cut into his words.

Great, obviously Hayato wasn't one to make small talks too. Still, no need to be so unpolished. And about being unpolished, that was something Madara knew how to play very well.

"He looks nothing like you. A lesser man would be worried. "

"He is just like my wife." The taller man stared into Madara's eyes. " What about you? There must be a good reason for your single status other then…" The clear eyes traveled to the hot spring. " Your  _ working  _ hours with the Hokage?"

Madara, who was rinsing his hair, almost choked on some of the water. "I'm glad to inform you that I'm currently engaged with a prestigious Uchiha woman... Perhaps, you should get better informants."

"I will." The Hyuuga clan head put an end to their conversation as he got up and went to meet Hashirama outside.

Madara felt like breaking some of the soap flasks but controlled himself by tightening his jaw. Hayato was clearly implying the raven was attracted to Hashirama. The fact seemed too close to the truth given last night… Still, it's not like the raven was completely fallen for the Senju leader. Not to the point to become perceptible. Madara obviously had some admiration for the god of shinobi and that is something he had since they met for the first time. Hashirama's strength was magnificent to the point of making something sparkles inside the raven. It's a plus all that power coming attached to a handsome body. Anyway, it seems he would have to be a little more careful if he didn't intend to give the wrong impression. 

As the Uchiha stepped on the outdoor area and made his way to the hot water he immediately noticed Hashirama eyes following him with some curiosity. He tried ignoring it and made sure to sit across the bathing area. This way the raven was, not only putting some distance between him and both brunettes who were sitting side by side but also facing the duo and watching the door.

He got in the water and it was really hot. Definitely more than he was expecting and to the point of being a bit uncomfortable. Perhaps that's why both men were sitting on the other side. Too late now, Madara wasn't changing his strategic view. 

The Uchiha's butt barely touched the seating spot when Hashirama inclined his body a bit forward. "You didn't tell me you were engaged." 

The raven's eyes widened a bit and he caught Hayato's lips moving  _ better informant  _ in a muted tone. "It's… Recent. We are waiting for the best moment to make the announcement. "

"Do I know her?" The Senju asked narrowing his eyes as if he was trying to catch if Madara was really telling the truth.

"With the number of people you talk to, you probably do…" The raven said pensively. "I was hoping to tell you… But there was no opportunity to do so… " 

Actually, Madara was hoping to end that ridiculous engagement before anyone discovered it. Unfortunately, as always, things didn't go as planned. That's when he started to plan how he could murderer Hayato without causing a scandal. 

"I see…" The Senju leader sounded a bit down and tried to mask his demeanor with a humorless laugh. "You are always surprising me, my friend! If you said earlier we could have toasted to it! "

They sat in silence for some time and it didn't take much after that for Hashirama to get up with some poor excuse of having to pack his things when Madara knew very well the Hokage had organized his departure last night. The Uchiha knew he should follow his friend after that, but he didn't. Instead, he kept himself right in his position while glaring the Hyuuga leader. Madara feared he would snap and try to drown the man in the shallow water. Hayato probably could feel the deadly energy coming from the raven and because of that he kept his mouth shut and his body tense. 

Moments later Haru interrupted their silent war when he came into the bathing area. If he noticed something in the air, he chose to ignore it as he walked closer to the Uchiha. 

"This place is truly awesome." The sealed man started saying as he stepped into the water. "Damn! It's burning hot here! How can you endure it?" 

"It's nothing compared to other things I have to endure." Madara pointed while still glaring Hayato.

Then, the raven got up to make his way back to the shared room. And just as he crossed the hallway's door he listened to the younger brother. "What did just happened here? You said I could come in as soon as Hashirama left!"

"Hashirama has an unusual relationship with the Uchiha leader… "

Now Madara was stealthily listening to their conversation, just to gather information and nothing more. Of course, he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Do you think they are lovers?" 

"Hashirama loves that man… If you had seen his face when talking about Madara… It's unsettling. I don't understand why, I just can't see any appeal in his stern features, pale complexion and messed hairdo… Come here, Haru." 

"I can see it." The younger voice said a bit slurred. "He seems a haunted passionate man who is in need of saving from himself."

"I'm going to take you one last time before you go away with them. Do you want that, don't you?"

"You know your wishes are my wishes. "

This was sickening! How could they do such a thing together? Does the younger one even have a choice in that? Or was he forced into this relationship because of his position as a branch member? 

Madara went striding to his chamber, his mind rushing with thoughts. Then, Izuna's image came to him and he could control his brain as it imagined laying down with his own blood. The Uchiha stopped in the hallway leaning against the wall and covered his eyes with hands pressing softly against them as a lump formed in his throat. No. No. No. No. Stop it! Stop it!! He nailed his forehead as his hands went up to his scalp and started tugging his own hair. How could he think such a thing?! He was disgusting… Why?!

"Madara? Madara?!" Hashirama's strong voice cut into his thoughts as the brunette came out of the room and grabbed him by his shoulders. "What happened? Get your chakra under control!" 

The black wide eyes fixed onto the tanned face as the Uchiha tried to get his breath under control. 

"What happened?!" The Senju tried again in a louder tone while crushing Madara's shoulders with his big hands. 

"Nothing… Nothing…" The raven repeated in a whisper. "Nothing… It never happened. It would never happen. I would never do such a thing. Never…" 

Hashirama looked worried and confused with the Uchiha's words. He couldn't sense any difference in the Hyuuga's chakra, therefore nothing could have happened.

"This is not about the engagement thing, is it?"

"I don't want this… Nor the engagement. I hate it! But I can't… I… The elders! They are insufferable, they want me out and… They are trying to force me into this. They are testing my limits until I end up exploding and giving them a real reason to depose me!"

Hashirama stepped closer to him, to the point the foreheads were touching. "It's going to be fine." He whispered. "We are going to find another way." 

"There's no other way… I can't imagine how to escape this…"

"If you have to marry… " Hashirama made a pause as if he tried to find the best thing to say. "I... Could help you to kill her."

Madara went stiff for second and stared into Hashirama's eyes before slapping the Senju's hands away from him. "Don't joke about this! I'm serious about this situation and there you're making fun of me!"

Hashirama smiled, but no wrinkles formed around his eyes. "Don't you have to pass a fertility test before announcing the engagement?"

"...Yes. " Madara guessed, it's not like he is expert in the matter.

"I bet we can find a way around that. " The Senju revealed as he passed his arm around the raven's shoulders and guided him to the room. "In fact, we did something similar when Touka was forced to engage Tobirama. This is a funny one, you are going to want to listen…" 

Time passed fast as Hashirama talked and soon they were waiting for Hyuuga Haru in front of the inn. It was just past noon given the sun position, so they should be back into Konoha around night time.

"Forgive my delay, I hope you didn't have to wait long," Haru said as soon as came out of the inn's door. "Hayato-sama wanted to give me some more directions about the blueprints for the Hyuuga district and it took more time than we programmed."

"I can imagine why…" Madara murmured and started walking in front.

Hashirama laughed. "Don't bother! Madara acts like this but he is always late to the clan's heads meetings!"

"I can't be late when I don't show up at all." Was the Uchiha's response. "Although, now that I have to assemble a diplomatic mission I might have to."

"You should go anyway. " Hashirama insisted. " Otherwise people might think you're lazy." 

"I'm not lazy! " The raven's outrage was funny to watch. "I just delegated the police department to Hikaku. And that's going to give me some extra time to deal with the really important stuff." 

"Isn't the police important? " Haru asked trying to enter the conversation.

"Not really. " Madara shrugged at the same time Hashirama said. " Of course!" 

"No." The Uchiha reaffirmed.

"Yes! They are responsible for maintaining the order." The Senju explained and the Uchiha rolled his eyes even when nobody could see. "I'm sure Madara can take you to one of the departments when we arrive."

"Be warned…" The raven slowed down until he was side by side with the Hyuuga. "It's truly disappointing."

"You really dislike it! " Haru came to the conclusion with amusement. 

"It's the end of your shinobi career. But instead of dying honorably, you have to wake up early every day and watch over some minimal citizen infractions." The Uchiha gave a smirked while looking into the clear eyes. "And sporadically, there's a scandal… Like incest denounce ... Or a passion crime." 

"It seems quite dull when you put like that…" The Hyuuga said, his face unaltered. And Madara was a bit impressed by it. The man sure knew how to keep his facade. Perhaps that's because he couldn't even imagine the Uchiha knew his secret and was hinting it just to raise some reaction. Still, any well-trained shinobi would be able to act like that. Obviously, the man understood very well Madara's hidden message. Now the Uchiha would have to wait to see if the Hyuuga would act upon it or simply ignore his words. Maybe he wouldn't want to touch the subject if that affected his pride. But somehow, Madara's gut was feeling this was necessary to understand more about the Haru.

Some hours ahead, when Hashirama was taking a leak, the sealed man came closer to him and said in a small tone. "Sometimes we are forced into circumstances…"

Madara faced the man glaring straight to his soul. He feared the branch member was lying to him. And this was somehow a decoy for him to buy into and later be accused of treason.

"You said you could help me… You said you would help me to find this seal master. " The clear eyes looked up to him and for an instant, the man looked like a helpless child looking for a way out from an enemy trap. In his case, the enemy was his own blood.

"I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I have no schedule and that I'm later than usual... But inspiration is quite important for me and one day It just jumped out of the window lol. I've been trying to buy a new one but people usually don't like to sell theirs, you know? So... I'm kind of having to rebuild mine again. which may sound weird but seems to be working out slowly :P
> 
> Also, I know this chap is pretty stitched around itself, but some comments would feel really great 
> 
> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


	18. Veiled Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, some flirting and more drama

_You said you could help me… You said you would help me to find these seal master. " The clear eyes looked up to him and for an instant, the man looked like a helpless child looking for a way out from an enemy trap. In his case, the enemy was his blood._

_"I will."_

They arrived next to Konoha's main gate just after dawn, the sky still portraying shades of light purple. The guards seemed to be a little agitated as they approached. One of them got up and went to great them.

"Hokage-sama, Uchiha-sama." The guard's eyes traveled to the Hyuuga looking for the right honorific to call but ended up just ignoring the third traveler. "Mito-sama asked me to inform you she needs your presence in the Hokage's building as soon as possible."

"Is it urgent?" Hashirama questioned, his forehead frowning as he turned to Madara.

"Go ahead. " The Uchiha advised as he infused his chakra to sense if there was any abnormal energy in the village and surroundings.

"Your presence was also requested." Explained the guard referring to Madara while giving an uncomfortable glance to the Uchiha.

The raven raised one of his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Hashirama. The chestnut eyes filled with bad conclusions and presentment. With the two most powerful shinobi in a diplomatic mission, Konoha had been a bit vulnerable. Still, Madara couldn't feel any threat with his sensor's skills. That means, no big attack or imminent war. Perhaps, some incident inside the village… Or some clan heads spat… Could it be the elders making Mito's days as the Hokage's substitute completely miserable? Well, Madara hoped it was an accident involving Tobirama. It doesn't cost to dream, right? Who knows, perhaps the albino had finally managed to extinguish his chakra reserves with one of his experimental jutsus. That would be a blessing.

They rushed to Konoha's administrative building, the Hyuuga representative following them, and were received in the hallway by loud voices coming from the Hokage's office, which had its door wide open. Tobirama's voice was the most prominent one and the Uchiha felt disappointed with the universe. At least, this time, Madara wasn't the person to bring the albino's patience to the limit.

"This happened because you didn't take the proper safety measures when the oil load arrived!" Tobirama sounded quite unsettled.

"Well, I don't remember asking for your help to put down the fire! So, don't blame me for the lack of security in your lab!"

"Oh, yes! I should rest patiently watching while the north side of the village exploded! "

As they entered the room, Hashirama made sure to close the door behind him, but not before asking politely for Haru to wait a minute for them outside.

"I'm sorry to break this to you, but when developing dangerous jutsus you should be more careful where you leave your research!!" Both Hashirama and Madara were being completely ignored as the argument continued between Mito and Tobirama, who seemed to be absorbed in their heated discussion.

The raven, then, immediately tried to grasp a sense in their dialogue. Had Tobirama accidentally set the oil supply on fire with one of his techniques? That, yes, would improve the Uchiha's day exponentially. Not that Madara would be happy with any destruction in the village, but the perspective of Tobirama losing some of his reputations as the perfect shinobi brought some joy to him.

Hashirama cleared his throat loudly and was the object of green annoyed eyes. "Tobirama is crossing every line, Husband! Your brother thinks he can act upon his desires and, then, blame someone else for his failures!"

Madara's mouth twitched slightly as he tried to contain the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. It's not every day you have the pleasure to watch someone criticizing the white-haired so harshly in front of Hashirama. Most people knew very well the Hokage could be quite protective over his last sibling.

Tobirama must have seen the Uchiha's microexpression of satisfaction and his face merged into a scowl towards him before retaliating Mito's words. "Your wife has no idea about how security measures work! She let Konoha falls into a perfect scenario for an attack to happen!"

"Konoha was attacked?!" Hashirama's eyebrows raised. "How many shinobis? Do we need to assemble a troop? "

"No! Although the explosions were arson, the oil load wasn't too close to any residential neighborhood. " The ginger explained trying to settle the Hokage's chakra into normal levels. "Tobirama is making a fuss out of this because he left his laboratory to help put the fire down and some of his research went missing."

"It's clear to any rational being that someone took advantage of the chaos caused by the fire to steal my recent work!" Tobirama exploded.

Now, this was something.

"How dangerous was your research?" Madara intervened in their argument. "Is it enough to cause issues if in enemy hands?"

"It's… It's not something I intended to use as a weapon." The albino tried to formulate. "But the potential is undeniable."

Hashirama sighed rubbing his forehead as he went to the Hokage's desk and leaned against it by Mito's side. "Has any patrol reported? Did someone leave the village?"

"No, nobody was detected crossing the gates. " The redhead reported. "This was an insider's action."

"Tobirama, do you have any suspects? Someone who knew about the Jutsu you were developing? " Hashirama inquired massaging his neck. "It's difficult to believe an ignorant person would break into your lab and steal one specific research…"

"Not many people are aware of my studies." The albino cautioned his eyes turning towards the window, where Madara was currently standing.

The raven immediately crossed his arms in front of his torso, his features stern as he raised one eyebrow.

"Sheer coincidence, or not, Madara might have revealed to me, some days ago, he was one of those people..."

"What are you trying to imply, Tobirama?" Uchiha couldn't hold the growling coming out of his mouth before turning his tone into a sneer. "Guess someone stole your brains too. In case you don't remember, I wasn't even here when the theft happened."

"Don't draw hasty conclusions, Madara! Tobirama sure didn't mean that." Hashirama urged hoping to put down any quarrel possibility.

"Madara being out of the village would be a perfect scenario for him to orchestrate this without turning himself into the main suspect! He could have sent someone! He was spying on my studies and that's a fact!"

"What exactly guarantee that you didn't do it yourself just to set me up?!" Madara chakra started rising rapidly. "Your hate for the Uchiha's, especially for myself, doesn't go unnoticed! Perhaps you have already planted some evidence to incriminate us!"

Tobirama's chakra response was immediate, but before he could open his mouth, Hashirama's presence took over the room and probably the whole building since it started to shake under his power.

"Enough! You two are driving me insane!" The Hokage's voice was thunder made out of authority. "Tobirama! Did you hear yourself!? You should go and take some time alone to realign your thoughts! " The brunette pointed the door and proceeded his scolding. "And Madara, I know that you might feel justified to act like that upon my brother's behavior, but you have no right to accuse him of treason without having consistent arguments!"

"You can't tell me how to react, Hashirama! Your brother just made up some laughable storyline to turn me into a suspect! He is the only one here who is accusing me without proof!"

"You're the only one who had a clue about my research!! Therefore, it only could have been…"

"Why are you still here, Tobirama?!" Hashirama quickly cut down the albino's continued nagging and commanded. " Get out immediately!! It's an order!!"

The white-haired grimaced but left the room walking tall.

"You can't possibly let him go out of this without facing any consequences!!" Madara hissed walking closer to face Hashirama.

"Mito, please, leave us." The Senju sighed. "Go home, you're probably exhausted by now."

"I'm sorry about this. " The ginger bowed slightly before departing.

Just as the heavy door closed softly behind her, Hashirama went on. "Tobirama's life revolves around his studies and researches. He might be completely wrecked because of this and extremely anxious about the possibility of his work falling into wrong hands… "

"I can't deal with this!! Every time you justify his actions and side with him! Your brother isn't innocent!!" The raven raged as he walked back to the window and rested his hand on the lower edge. His dark eyes watching the night view while he tried to breathe some fresh air and calm his nerves.

"Madara, please, look at me. " Hashirama pleaded and followed the Uchiha standing behind him in a way he knew the raven would end up turning around. "You don't have anything to do with this, right?"

Madara faced him with his eyes filled with a mixture of anger, anguish and hurt. "You can't possibly be asking me that..." his voice sounded betrayed. The intensity of his gaze was such that Hashirama diverted his own.

The Uchiha, then, proceeded to cross the room intending to leave the office masking his hurt with rage and fury. But, to his dismay, as he grabbed the handle the brunette's hand forced against the door maintaining it closed.

"Swear to me you have nothing to do with it!" Hashirama pleaded and Madara ignored him in favor of trying to open the door almost ripping the knob in the process. "Swear to me, Madara!"

Hashirama's free hand closed itself on the raven's shoulder only to be snatched by the shorter man, who snapped. "Don't touch me!"

The chestnut eyes met his dark pearls and stared into them until he got what he wanted through a hiss. "I swear to you, _Hokage-sama_ , I've no part in this. _May I leave now?_ "

"I believe you. And no, you may not." Came the Senju's answer and Madara's semblance turned into an angry scowl even if he felt relief in face of the Hokage's vote of confidence.

"Don't make me destroy this building, Hashirama!"

"Explain to me why have you been spying on his research." Perhaps the Uchiha's relief was a bit of a hasty feeling.

"Because your brother took some prisoners in the place of the executioner and disappeared with them into his laboratory only disposing of their bodies days later!" Madara spat suddenly like it was something long stuck in his throat and Hashirama's horrified expression was enough for the Uchiha to forgive his last actions. "I've no idea what he was working onto, but we can't expect something good out of it! So be prepared to have problems in the future!"

"That can't be…" The Hokage doubted.

"Surprised with your little brother's twisted actions?" Madara glared him angrily before turning his eyes to the door where Hashirama's hand rested. "Now, get out of my way."

"Please, understand, I had to ask that to you. I had to be sure, otherwise…"

"You would be wary of me." The words left the raven's lips without much emotion. "It's your job as the Hokage, I don't know why I expected you to act any different."

The tanned fingers slipped down the door, but just as Madara opened a crack Hashirama pushed it closed again with more strength than necessary. "I know you are upset, Madara. But let's keep this here, between us. Don't mistreat the Hyuuga representative, it won't do any good to the new alliance."

"Now you're downright offending me." The raven turned his back to him and went to the window changing his tone from an outraged to a provocative one. "And here I was planning to give him special treatment." Madara looked back with an audacious glint in his eyes as he stepped onto the frame preparing to jump outside.

The Hokage, who followed him closely, plunged forward hoping to grab Madara's overcoat. "Thought you would behave better now that you are engaged ." Hashirama dared as he suppressed a chuckle when achieving his goal, his hand closing on Madara's waist belt. "We have doors here and someone is waiting for you in the hallway."

"That's a low blow!" The Uchiha protested reaching behind to release his clothing from the brunette's grip. "This my only coat, don't rip it."

"Not as low as the ones you are planning to give, apparently." Madara's head snapped back and if not for the face Hashirama pulled, the raven wouldn't have caught the pun.

"You are a nasty man, Hokage. " Madara's pretend baffled mannerisms opened a grin on the Senju's face. "Who could have imagined?"

Hashirama pulled the Uchiha towards the door without meeting much resistance. "Have you finally decided to show me some respect with a bow? " He quipped after releasing the raven.

Madara gave him a feral smile as he grabbed the handle and whispered after opening the door. "I only bow to people I'm planning to undo, Hashirama."

The Senju's mouth dried as he left the office behind the raven. The chestnut eyes following Madara's movements and his hands itching to touch the black untamed locks. He felt compelled to follow the Uchiha to his home. In his chest, an intense desire to take him in his arms and erase his name, his pains, his sins.

And Hashirama would have done exactly that, if not by the Hyuuga sitting on the hallway floor waiting for the Uchiha leader.

"Haru-san, guess we made you pay for your delay this morning." The Hokage gave an embarrassed smile and received a tired one in return.

"I was almost getting used to the hard floor." The Hyuuga said playfully while failing to hold a yawn and was surprised by Madara's open hand as an offer to help him stand. "Thanks."

"Take this as some training. " The Uchiha notified as he pulled the other man up. "My futons are all on the thin side."

"Guess that would explain the eye bags." The Hyuuga shrugged in a playful tone.

Madara snorted at Haru's lack of self-preservation and Hashirama eyed him noticing that his friend was actually amused by the comment.

"If only..." The raven fancied humorously before getting suddenly stern. "It's not that easy to fix, though."

Hashirama walked quietly with them and his unusual demeanor caught Madara's attention making the raven glance suspiciously into Senju's direction. Well, the raven didn't understand why the Hokage was escorting them to all the way the Uchiha compound when Hashirama's house was twenty meters from the Konoha's administrative building. Perhaps, the Senju was doing out of duty and politeness since the Hyuuga had to wait for them for a good amount of time.

"You don't have to come with us. " Madara told him hoping to free the Senju from his sporadic responsibility surge.

Hashirama shot him an indecipherable glare before smiling and exclaiming. "Of course I have! Haru-san is Konoha's special guest!"

The Hyuuga smiled flattered with Hashirama's words. "Hashirama-sama, your humble ways don't cease to impress me."

They entered in the Uchiha compound and stopped by the front door from Madara's house. The Uchiha unlocked the door and held it open to the Hyuuga representative.

"It's quite late, Hashirama." The raven said looking back at the Hokage. "You probably don't want to come in, right?"

"No, thanks. I don't want to be a bother. " The Senju gave a sheepish smile and shifted on his feet. "I was hoping we could take Haru-san to the lot designated for the Hyuuga compound by tomorrow morning. How does this sound?"

"Tomorrow?" Madara seemed surprised by Hashirama's hurry. That would leave them practically no time to rest. But the Uchiha was two slow before he could come up with an excuse.

"That would be great! Perhaps, after, you could show me around the village. " The Hyuuga agreed. "I can't wait to start the construction! "

As if dealing with Hashirama's euphoric persona wasn't enough, now Madara would be housing another one. A sigh escaped his lips. That moment Madara understood his quiet days were part of his past.

Hashirama departed and Madara went inside with Haru leading him to a chamber and sorting for him a futon. The Hyuuga dropped his belongings there and turned to the raven who was doing his bed.

"If you desire to bath, feel free to do so." The Uchiha said when he felt the glare on his back.

"That would be nice." The Hyuuga breathed. "We had a long journey today."

"The washing room is by the end of the hallway. " Madara explained. "I will fix you a towel."

There weren't many towels in the house, mainly because Madara lived alone and never housed anyone, hence the Uchiha going into his bedroom to find a suitable one. When he got back to the bathroom's door he could listen to the sound of running water.

"Should I hand the towels to you now?" The raven asked after knocking on the closed door.

Haru opened a small crack on the entrance promptly. "Thank you." The water dripping from his hair and trailing along his body made his tan pop and gave his eyes even more contrast. The steam coming from the small bathing room was strangely familiar to the Uchiha. "This is the essence you used during the negotiation night, am I right?"

Haru was right about that. The slightly sweet bamboo scent he picked up that night was quite pleasant. Madara recognized it now. Of course, it was not as memorable and outstanding as the tangerine and oak one Hashirama's splashed himself with. No, this one was mild when compared to the other. Still, it was exactly the type of thing Madara would choose to wear on himself. Subtle and pleasant.

"Yes, that's the one." The Uchiha confirmed.

"You like it, don't you? " Haru flirted. "I could tell by your face when you recognized it."

"I… Yes..." The raven found some difficulty to pick words and his eyes glanced sideways. "I should let you finish there. "

He was just being nice. Madara repeated to himself as he lighted a lantern and went to the backyard to check on his birds. All right, perhaps nice was too much of a euphemism and the Uchiha could admit that. Yet, the raven wasn't exactly disliking the flirting, just a bit sheepish with the easiness the Hyuuga presented it. It was not a bad feeling. Not a bad feeling at all. Truth to be told, it felt kinda good, refreshing and a bit exhilarating, to be approached that way. He even had a silly smile as he unlocked the aviary.

A silly smile that vanished as his eyes laid upon his sparrow hawk's dead body. There was blood staining the light-colored plumage by its chest. The long wings were twisted and opened stretching along the dirty floor.

Madara's heart jumped in a rush of anxiety as he entered the aviary and approached the fallen bird. The other one, his goshawk flapped his wings flying away scared in an uncommon behavior.

The Uchiha kneeled on the floor resting his hand on the bird's chest. It was cold under his touch, but there was no death smell yet. Could have the two of his trained birds fought? No, Madara couldn't believe that. They had been living together for three years now. His eyes traveled to Tamotsu, she was bigger, yes, and not so well behaved as Kokoro had been. Kokoro. His treasured bird. Izuna's favorite, the one his brother had so kindly nicknamed. Madara's hand traveled up caressing the small head and that's when the dark beak called his attention.

There was something inside.

The raven dropped the lantern on the floor and immediately worked to pull out what looked like crumpled paper.

_To the eyes thief a kind message._  
_Your days as the Uchiha leader won't last._  
_Soon you will fall like a dead bird._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! 18 chapters already! I can't believe this! There're so many things that haven't happened yet! Damn !! The harvest/autumn festival is still to come and Madara didn't even talk to Mito about his new plan!! 
> 
> Also, Madara can't just catch a break. Poor baby...
> 
> The comments really boost my work! Please leave some ;P
> 
> And kudos, of course


	19. You're The One I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama, suicidal thoughts, flirting, dominance display, more drama, confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again!!  
> But Bad Trip is finished now !!! I'm happy :D ]  
> Also, I did not second read this chapter and there's no Beta-reader as you guys may have already noticed by my terrific grammar mistakes... I'm slowly.... s .low .ly. trying to correct the past chapters. SO, pls, give a blind eye to my shitty grammar

The raven dropped the lantern on the floor and immediately worked to pull out what looked like crumpled paper.

To the eyes thief a kind message.  
Your days as the Uchiha leader won't last.  
Soon you will fall like a dead bird.

Needless to say, Madara didn't go to bed that night. No, what happened was the raven sitting by the porch and staring into the night with lost eyes. The first feeling that took over his heart was sorrow, but it was quickly replaced by anger as the Uchiha imagined how he would gut alive responsible for doing that. However, that wave of wrath also faded giving its place to numbness the Uchiha wasn't used to.

This was planned by someone who knew him. Who knew Kokoro was his favorite bird. Who knew it was Izuna's favorite. This person… This person was trying to hurt him. To hurt his feelings. To put salt on his wounds just to listen to his screams. 

Madara was lost, confused. He didn't know what to do now nor how he should act. Should he call a meeting? Do a formal report to the elders? To the Hokage? No. He couldn't do that. Not now. He couldn't jeopardize his current arrangement with the Hyuuga, much less his position as the leading diplomat responsible for the negotiations with the Yamanaka. He couldn't expose to the whole village the disaster his role as the Uchiha leader was. That he was a failure in every aspect of his life. Incapable of dealing with such simple tasks as a minor power play. A show of intimidation. No. He was strong enough. He was independent. He didn't need help to deal with this sick game. Telling everyone was admitting fear, weakness, incompetence. He would become a joke. 

Look at Madara, he is throwing a tantrum because his bird is dead. He always had his reasoning twisted. He can't even deal with an internal Uchiha issue and dared to run for Hokage. What a loser. Haha. What? Someone finally found the balls to threaten him? Better late than never. He deserves it. He is a monster and he is getting his payback. They should have killed him, not the poor animal. I hope he dies too.

Eye thief. Eye thief. Eye thief. 

His reputation preceded him. A reputation he did nothing to deserve. He didn't steal Izuna's eyes. He didn't take them by force. Those eyes were passed down to him by Izuna himself just before his brother's death. He wasn't impure because of them. They were a reminder of the promise he made that night. The promise to protect the Uchiha. 

The promise he was failing to keep.

His head was throbbing now. It was worse on the right side. Just like if someone was hammering a nail behind his eye. Madara couldn't remember having one of those episodes since achieving the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He blamed his exposure to the cold air. Perhaps burying Kokoro under the thin rain wasn't the best decision. It doesn't matter now, Madara was done with it and he didn't regret doing so.

As the sky began to brighten during dusk, the Uchiha came back inside the house determined to not let this cheap blackmail continue destabilizing his mental health. He should do something to compose himself. He couldn't appear in front of Hashirama with a haunted and disheveled look. At least, not more than he usually appeared. Sure he would be fine after taking a hot bath and drinking some strong tea.

Madara did his best to be as quiet as possible to not disturb the sleeping Hyuuga. He dropped his clothes on the floor while the tub filled with clean water. Then, he proceeded with his showering and shaving ritual. His eye bags caught his attention, they were looking even more puffed, and his scleras shined with a red undertone. His features revealed a tired man. The Uchiha was wasted.

"Damn!" Madara muttered as the blade slipped and opened a small cut on his left cheek. Nothing alarming. He repeated to himself as he finished shaving and got inside the tub. His hair floated around him while his body was slowly heating up.

Madara let his head sink under the water. Holding his breath for as long as he could. The thoughts about drowning becoming disturbingly appealing. His chest clenched and he emerged taking hard breaths. Not today, then. 

Stretching his arms, Madara got out of the bathtub and his eyes spotted the bamboo fragrance over the counter. He didn't know what kind of supernatural force took over his body and made him reach for it, but, when he realized the implications of his conduct, he already had splashed his body with the perfume.

With trembling hands, Madara returned the flask to its place and turned away from it. His reflection in the mirror glared him with a mixture of amusement and judgment as a drop of blood lazily slipped down from his cheek to his jaw and neck. He ran his index finger from the bottom to the top of the scarlet trail collecting most of the blood in slow motion. He met his eyes in his reflection as he licked the red liquid from his finger.

Goosebumps spread all over his body as he caressed his neck, his chest and played with his dusty-rose nipples.

He shouldn't do this. What was he thinking?! 

Quiet! 

Madara bit his lower lips and leaned against the closed door shutting his eyes. His right hand went down touching softly his abdomen as the left one kept massaging his chest. This meant nothing. It was just a way to release the amount of stress he was experiencing lately. 

It took longer than he imagined. His thoughts kept drifting to his problems and disturbing his solo moment. But eventually, he found relief and his body went slack slipping down the door until he was sitting butt naked on the floor. Madara opened his eyes slowly, doing his best to absorb most of the stupor state he was undergoing. His breath evening out. 

When the raven assembled enough power to raise himself, he caught the judgemental stare of his reflection and diverged his eyes to the tub. It was still full of water. He should wash his body again. Get rid of the sex smell and the bamboo scent. He touched the water and it was too cold.

"Madara-san?" Haru's voice interrupted him as the Hyuuga knocked on the door. "Is everything alright? You're in there for a good amount of time and Hashirama-sama just arrived here."

Madara went completely still. His mind was short short-circuiting. "I'm fine. I'm coming. " Damn! That didn't sound good at all. "Can you open the door for him?" The raven articulated and finished drying himself quickly just to wipe the mess he left on the floor.

"There's no key in the locker." 

That's right. Madara had taken the key chain to the back door to unlock the backyard and feed the birds. He would have to go out and fetch it himself.

Fuck! Fuck! There's was no clothing here! Just the towel he just used the clean his mess!

"Are you feeling unwell?" 

That would have to do. Madara wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door coming out of the bathroom and quickly shutting the door behind him. "I'm feeling great." 

Hopefully, the Hyuuga wouldn't notice the smell of sex. Hopefully… Oh, no. He was giving Madara a look. 

"You sure do… " Haru checked him up down and met his eyes. "You look great with that afterglow."

The Uchiha felt all the blood in his body going up to his face. "I'm… I mean… I will..." The grin displayed by the Hyuuga wasn't helping. 

"I will wait for you in the living room." Haru took mercy on his soul and left. 

Madara watched as the Hyuuga walked away until he turned to the right and disappeared from his view. The Uchiha asked himself how he would be able to face the man after that. 

Damn! Hashirama was at the door! He couldn't stay standing in the hallway stunned with his own shameful behavior! 

Quickly, the raven strode to his room dropping the towel over his dirty clothes on the floor and grabbed the first clean yukata he found. It's was ashy gray and had small round fans, painted in blue and red, at the end of the sleeves. He easily slipped into it and run to the back door, grabbing the keys before going to the main entrance. He sighed as he twisted the key. 

"Aren't you a bit early?" Madara criticized.

"Why did you just bath? We are going out to a construction site." Hashirama inquired raising his eyebrows, stepping inside and greeting the Hyuuga. "Haru-san."

"Hashirama-sama." 

"I'll make some tea for us so we can wake up properly." The Uchiha turned to the kitchen but was interrupted by the Senju. 

"There's no need for that! We can grab something in the convenience store! I'm sure Haru will prefer to meet the villagers!" Hashirama exclaimed approaching the Hyuuga representative and slamming his hand on the younger's back. "Did you sleep well?" 

"As well as a shinobi on a foreign place." Haru chuckled and Hashirama analyzed him before showing a smile that flirted too much with a sneer.

"Nice cologne." The Hokage pointed out before turning to Madara with a stern look. "Go change into something warmer, put on some pants and closed shoes. This thin rain only serves to fool you and to make you sick."

"Sure." The Uchiha agreed and eyed the two a bit too long before walking to his bedroom with Hashirama following him. While in the hallway, the raven inquired. "Why don't you keep him company?"

"It seems you did enough of that already." Hashirama jabbed. 

Madara entered his room and Hashirama did the same closing the door behind him. "What do you mean? We barely talked." The raven said and begun searching his unorganized wardrobe for some pants and Uchiha style tunic.

The Senju closed the distance between them and grabbed Madara's arm yanking him away from the wardrobe and into his chest proceeding to bury his face into the pale neck and to smell his scent.

"You smell like him." Hashirama accused glaring the Uchiha. 

"Have you lost your mind?!" Madara growled in a low tone while easily freeing himself from the brunette's grip and backed away from him. "Of course we do! We are sharing the same bathroom products, you idiot!"

The Hokage gritted his teeth and hissed. "You smell like sex, Madara! I'm not an idiot, no matter how many times you repeat that! " Hashirama stepped forward. "I know it's not my business whoever you fuck, but this man could be just using you to gather information." 

"Is that what you are worried about?! That I will spill some confidential information?!" The raven didn't flinch under Hashirama's glare. "Not in any possibility, Hokage-sama! You don't have to worry about that!"

"That's not what I meant!" Hashirama moved his arms gesticulating. "I'm worried about you! You! Stupid Uchiha! I care about you! Can't you see how much I care about you?!" 

"You don't have to worry about me either! I'm a grown man, Hashirama!" 

"For someone with such powerful eyes, you are pretty much blind!" The Senju spat. "I can't stand the way he looks at you, Madara! Much less to imagine his hands running over your body! "

The raven's eyes widened, he didn't know what to think nor how to react. Hashirama sure couldn't be implying that… No… He wasn't… "Do you listen to yourself?" The Uchiha asked incredulously. "You sound like… like…" 

The brunette pulled him against himself once again and this time Madara didn't push him away. "I like you! Much more than a friend! I used to think this was a brotherly love… But it's not! The nature of my feelings for you would be completely inappropriate if we shared the same blood!"

"You can't possibly mean that…" The raven whispered. 

Hashirama tightened his arm around him. "Did you let him hold you like this?" His hands explored the lean body and grabbed Madara's butt his voice despaired. "Did he touch here? Did you let him have you?" 

Madara came out of his stupor. "Hashirama! No!" He grabbed the brunette's arms forcing them away from his body.

But Hashirama didn't release him, he just stopped assaulting him intrusive hands and held him even more tightly crying into the raven's ear. "Did you let him, Madara? Did he please you? Did he hurt you?" 

"I jerked off in the shower!" The Uchiha blurted finally pushing the brunette way. "Stop this nonsense before I punch you through the ceiling and end up alarming the whole village!"

"You didn't lay with the Hyuuga?" Hashirama seemed astounded as he stepped back. "

"No! I just told you what happened! Don't make me repeat!

"I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have touched you in such a manner… It was disrespectful and inappropriate…" Hashirama apologized pouting.

"Don't you ever dare to lay your hands on me like that again without my consent. Do you understand me, Hashirama?"

"I don't know what I was thinking… I would never… I… Forgive me… Please."

"Do you really mean what you said?" Madara closed the small distance between them.

Hashirama raised his head to face the raven. "I would rip my own eyes out before forcing any intimacy…" 

"That's not what I asked you about!" Madara interjected. "Do you… like me… more than just a friend?"

"I love you, Uchiha Madara. " Hashirama confessed. "I've loved you since we were both young and innocent. Since that summer. Since the second time we met. I've loved you since and my only witness was that river. The water that went down to the sea and was lost forever." The brunette trembled reaching his hand up to touch the pale face but refraining himself in the last moment, millimeters away from feeling his skin.

Madara leaned his head towards the callous fingers and brought his own hand up, holding the tanned one against his face. He looked into the warm chestnut eyes and lead Hashirama's hands to his lips. "Senju Hashirama, I love you." The Uchiha kissed his palm. "If you are lying to me, know that my heart can't take another hit. And if you don't intend to feed my feelings we should stop this right now. Don't give me illusions. Don't build me an air castle. If you do that, be aware, I will lay down one day and never wake up again."

Hashirama's lips quivered and tears drained from his eyes. He opened his mouth and his voice was a trembling murmur. "May I kiss you now?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions." Madara chuckled softly.

"Is that yes?" The brunette questioned hopefully.

A loud and impatient knock on the door destroyed the atmosphere and brought those two loving birds back to reality. 

"That's truly heartwarming, but aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Haru questioned the duo.

Madara immediately released Hashirama's hand and stepped away. "Look what you've done!" He accused the brunette as he quickly stripped the yukata and changed into a long-sleeved black Uchiha-style tunic and pulled some random dark pants underneath.

Hashirama watched him with the utmost happiness smile displayed on his lips. "I love you."

"Shut up!" He couldn't have the Senju distracting him while he tried to fasten his belt behind his back.

Madara stopped unmoving as he felt Hashirama's hands over his as the Hokage took to himself the task to tie his belt.

The brunette, feeling in the air the Uchiha's tension, pulled the band tight and teased. "Do you always... Jerk off in the shower like a horny teenager?" 

Madara huffed and turned to the Senju with killing intended in his eyes. "Don't test my patience!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 50k words we have some affection between those two knuckleheads! Finally!!!
> 
> Also, leave me some comments! I feed on comments!! I need them hehehe and kudos please :P 
> 
> p.s.: Does anyone has some advice about being in covid-19 lockdown? I'm going insane... Not that I was the sanest person before, but it's getting worse! Send help!


	20. Rumor Has It

  
  


After the love confession, Madara followed the brunettes out of the Uchiha compound, heading towards the lot where the Hyuuga district was to be built. Hashirama was radiant, excitedly gesturing with his arms as he explained details of the location, how they could organize the buildings, and the appropriate style of construction. Now and then, he would glance back at Madara with a sweet smile gracing his lips and his happiness shining through his lovely warm eyes. His passion was enough to touch Madara’s heart, who couldn’t keep his stern face as he always did. Now, the Uchiha walked through Konoha, carrying the hint of a smile and slightly blushing cheeks. Each time he caught Hashirama glancing his way, he couldn't hide the way his eyes brightened before looking to the floor, trying to keep his emotions under control.

As they crossed the streets, Madara was unconsciously passing a lighter atmosphere than his usual severe mood and raising the curiosity of the villagers, whenever they caught his soft features in the place of his famous scowl. Madara detected some stares aimed at him, but he quickly brushed the idea of being the one stared at. People were probably just curious because of the Hyuuga representative walking by his side. Speaking of him, Haru was quiet during most of the ride, only nodding at Hashirama's words, agreeing with the Hokage's ideas, and glancing around the village. 

After they arrived at the lot, the Hyuuga's attitude turned into a stern and professional one. He knew every aspect of the matters in discussion and every word he said revealed the solid education he was granted with. Haru's range of expertise and diplomatic skills were enough to impress Madara, who started to consider his need for improving his own customs. Perhaps, that was the answer to deal with the Uchiha clan. A bit more tact and flexibility. However, these thoughts were discarded as soon as Tobirama joined them while they walked to the administration building.

"Haru-san, let me introduce you to my brother Senju Tobirama. Tobirama, this is Hyuuga Haru, the younger brother of Hyuuga Hayato." 

The albino nodded slightly, greeting the Hyuuga. "Pleased to meet you, Haru-san, I hope you were, properly, welcomed to the village." Tobirama glared Madara with his piercing red eyes and tight lips.

"Yes, of course!" The Hyuuga grinned, glimpsing the uncomfortable Uchiha in the corner of his vision. "Madara-san took care of that, he is a wonderful host." 

Tobirama frowned, raising his white eyebrows as he was taken aback by Haru's words. "That's… Excellent." And then, he easily changed the topic. "I'm looking forward to working together and drawing the ground plans, I'm sure our alliance will accomplish great things." 

Madara's eyelids twitched, Tobirama was truly a sneaky viper. 

"I had no idea you also worked with engineering!" Haru exclaimed. "That's amazing! Hashirama-san only told us about your interest in Jutsu development."

"I have multiple areas of interest." Tobirama shrugged. "If you would like, we could start today." 

"Sure, it's what I came here for!" The Hyuuga grinned and looked back at Hashirama and Madara. "What do you think?" 

"Great!" Hashirama clapped his hands. "Let's do it."

Haru's grin became larger and his eyes fixed on Madara's, waiting for his answer.

"I'm not part of the concept and construction team." The Uchiha told him. "It's not my area of expertise." 

Haru was a bit disappointed by that but didn't let it show through his voice. "You won't come with us?"

"Madara can't build anything. " The albino taunted. "His strength is destruction and war."

"That not true." Hashirama intervened. "Madara knows how to draw maps."

"When he's strategizing an attack," Tobirama added.

"I should leave," Madara told them before they arrived at the Hokage's office.

"You could stay." Hashirama invited.

"I have clan duties. If you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave. " The Uchiha gave one last look at Haru. "You can return and rest anytime, my front door is unlocked."

Madara walked away, cursing Tobirama. He couldn't even stand being in the same room as the younger Senju. It's obvious to anyone Hashirama's brother had something against him. The question is, why? Why Tobirama had to act that way? Wasn't killing Madara's last brother enough for him? Why he was always doing his best to displease Madara? Most of his actions only promoted segregation between the Uchiha and Senju clans. This revealed how disrespectful Tobirama was towards a peaceful alliance. How was he convincing the villagers he would be a good Nidaime Hokage? Were people stupid?! Tobirama's legacy would end with Uchiha blood soaking the ground. Madara had to act quickly, he had to find Mito and convince her of his new plan. Hopefully, she was as skilled as she bragged about. 

Wait a second, isn't that her, crossing the street and entering a coffee shop? Yes, she was the only redhead around. Madara went behind her, opening the ringing door from the small place and stepping inside. He has never been here before and the girl behind the counter couldn't hold back her startled look. 

"Madara, I didn't know you enjoyed good coffee. Come here and keep me company." Mito smiled soon as his eyes landed on her.

Dragging the chair and sitting across the table, Madara started talking in a low voice. "The Hyuuga only has eyes for your husband - " 

"He would be the only one, would he?" She joked and it hit too close to home.

Madara made his best-puzzled face. "What do you mean?" 

"When I got engaged, people told me about your _intense feelings_ for Hashirama and warned me about the possibility of you trying to kill me."

Now he had a real puzzled face. "What?"

"You heard me." Mito reinforced. "Your feelings for Hashirama aren't exactly an unknown matter." 

"People? " 

"Yes, Madara." 

"As in more than one person?"

One scarlet eyebrow raised as she glared him with incredulity. "As in ten different individuals touched this subject with me already. Some were straight to the point and others not so blunt about it."

"I- I don't even know what to say." Madara actually told what was on his mind. "Before you marry him? That's ridiculous, you married two years ago. Lies. A bunch of lies. Can you name who told you that? I need to know who were spreading those rumors!"

"I can't name them, it wouldn't be fair," Mito said, sipping her coffee. "Also, they weren't lying. I can tell how you feel about Hashirama. I saw your face during the ceremony two years ago."

"It wasn't about that at all! I was jealous - "

"Exactly!"

"Stop interrupting me!" Madara complained, scowling at her. " _As I was saying,_ I was jealous because everyone was moving on with their lives and I felt stuck in my grief. I was still... mourning Izuna… and I wasn't ready to move on."

The Uzumaki wasn't expecting that and her immediate reaction was regret. She had misjudged him and now she made a fool of herself with her imprudent comments. "I'm sorry. I truly am, I shouldn't have said -"

"Don't be. " Madara sighed. " _During that time_ , I didn't see my friendship with Hashirama as something else."

"But you do now?" She completed.

"I do. " There's no reason to lie about it if _people_ were talking behind his back about his _intense feelings._

"He loves you. You should talk to him about it. Hashirama can be - dumb isn't the right word here, perhaps, dense. - and he can be surprisingly inactive towards his own feelings, he is afraid of approaching you and ruining your friendship."

Madara felt a bit awkward after Mito analyzed his situation. Her take was quite accurate, and she would still be right about it if not for Hashirama's insanely jealous move this morning. Should he tell her he already sorted things out with her husband? That they already confessed to each other? Or should he wait for Hashirama to do so? He was her husband.

"How would you deal with that? You sound so calm about it but you're married to him. Why doesn't this bother you?" 

"Well, I like to work with reasoning. " Mito shrugged. " He loves you and you love him back. " She raised her right index finger and then her left one, bringing both together. "You _love_ each other. That's it, quite simple."

"But he's your husband!" 

"It's a political marriage, nothing else." 

"Don't you want kids? A family? Like any other woman?" 

"First thing first, Madara. Not every woman wants kids. Second, I can have his kids without getting intimate with him. Third, I'm sleeping with his cousin and I feel bad about it because he's not with someone he loves."

That was it then, she felt bad about her actions and wanted to make things better. Still, how could anyone not love Hashirama? The concept of leaving that man for anyone else didn’t exist in Madara’s mind. For him, that sounded ridiculous, impossible, insane. Who in their right mind would reject that transcendent, godlike, man?

"But you never even tried, you know, to love him? Because he would love you back, I'm sure about that, he said to me you were one of the best things that happened to him." 

"You can’t force yourself to love someone, that’s not how love works. Also, you're not making me feel any better by telling me that. " Mito looked at her hands while fidgeting with her mug. "We tried in the beginning but I'm not physically attracted to him, or any other men, so it didn't work. "

"You can't be serious. Have you seen him?"

"He is handsome, I know, and that doesn't mean I want to lay with him. You're also quite handsome but I would never want to do anything with you."

"You don't know what you're missing." Madara bantered, but the truth was she had smacked his ego. "Damn, woman, I don't even like you that way and you make me feel bad about being turned down by you." 

Mito giggled at his expenses. "I'm going to order another coffee, do you want one?" 

"We need to _talk_ ," Madara emphasized but the redhead ignored him as she waved her hand above her head.

The waitress reluctantly approached them. "Yes?" 

"Two large espressos and... " She smiled at the lady with blue hair before turning to Madara. "Have you eaten anything today?" 

"No, but -" 

"One chocolate pancake portion for him."

"No, I -" Madara started and the bluenet eyes widened as she anxiously faced him with a tense posture.

"Don't listen to him, Aya. _He doesn't know what he's missing_." Mito smirked as the waitress gave her a disbelieving look. The Uzumaki's eyes sparkled with a hint of playfulness. "Also, you don't have to be so jumpy, he won't bite you."

If the Uchiha shocked features weren't enough to lighten the atmosphere, the way his skin gained a red undertone was. Madara diverted his eyes from the waitress, who now curiously watched him.

"Anything else?" Aya asked with embarrassment.

"That's all." Mito grinned. 

The girl left with their order and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You're a devious fox. " Madara scowled. "I can't believe you said that." 

"People have to know you're human, Madara. They need to stop treating you as if you would eat their guts or something."

"That's disgusting, but I wouldn't mind some liver. " The Uchiha quipped, trying to keep his face straight. Unfortunately, Mito's shocked features made him crack a smile and drop his act.

"Don't even joke about it! Can you imagine if people start believing that?!" She was amused, though, with the corner of her lips comically turned up as she failed to scold him. "Also, you need to stop saying no to everything and everyone. You need to try new things, live a little. I've made it my mission - Stop giving me that tough look."

"I'm not here for that kind of advice, Mito." Madara dismissed her small talk. "What do you know about the caged bird seal? "

The redhead mood changed into a serious one. "It's a cursed seal."

"Could we safely break it?" 

"I don't know, I would have to study it closely before answering that. Why, though? Is this about the Hyuuga representative? I caught a glimpse of him last night, his eyes are quite stunning."

"I think we could win the branch family's support if we find a way to set them free. "

"You know you were supposed to make things easier for us, don’t you?" Mito raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "But instead, you came back to me, asking for my help to start a revolution inside a clan that barely joined the village." 

"There are only two living members from the main family, you can barely call that a revolution. Also, no one deserves to live like that."

"You know what? I might revisit what I said about not wanting anything with you. " She teased. "Himitsu's shop, tomorrow, at ten a.m. Bring the poor caged birdie and I will give a nice look at his seal while you try on your new look for the festival." 

The autumn festival! Somehow it completely vanished from the Uchiha’s mind.

"I wasn't even remembering that! When it’s happening, again?" Madara leaned back on his chair, chewing his lower lip. Why couldn't he just skip the festival? He would just be awkwardly standing there while suspicious people eyed him.

"After tomorrow, Madara! Didn't you notice the movement increase around the city? There are civilians and merchants arriving from everywhere. "

"I hadn’t much time to walk around Konoha, my life and my work became one these past days." Also, someone cruelly killed my falcon and is currently trying to threaten me, so I wasn't paying much attention to civilians. But let's kept that detail from you.

"So, what about the Yamanaka? Have you started planning the negotiations? If you need help writing to them, I'm right here."

"I haven't. " Madara admitted. "But this afternoon I will, not a doubt."

The waitress arrived with their order, carefully laying their coffee, and Madara's pancakes, on the table. "There are three flavors of syrups, white chocolate, dark chocolate, and the standard. " Aya explained as she lowered three tiny bowls in front of Madara. "I brought you a bit of each one since it's your first time trying them. "

Madara thanked the lady but his eyes could leave the pancake’s plate. There were three dark round layers with red berries on top of them. 

"If you need anything else, feel free to call us." She gave him a flirty smile and went to take the order of another table.

"What an improvement." Mito humorously remarked. "She is even flirting with you now." Madara glared her and made a grab for the brown sugar, but Mito quickly snatched the bow away. "There's no way I'm letting you destroy your coffee, the pancakes are sweet enough, try them before."

"Don't push me, woman." Madara scowled.

"What did I tell about saying _no_? Risk that from your vocabulary." 

The coffee was too bitter, but it was a nice balance for the sweetness of the chocolate syrups. 

* * *

Madara went back home, feeling ten thousand times better. Who could imagine talking to Mito and sorting things out would have such a positive effect on him? He felt _light_. Finally, he was progressing with his plans. Sure, one could blame it on the pancakes and argue he was riding a sugar high. But, the truth was, he felt motivated as he hadn't in a long, long time. He felt inspired, he would start writing the diplomatic letter for the Yamanaka, and, as soon as he finishes it, he would send a copy to the Nara clan. Hopefully, they would join him and help with the negotiations. So he did it, and it took him less than an hour. Other than that, he couldn't do much while waiting for Nara's answer. Which means, the raven was technically free for the next hours. 

Instead of pacing around doing nothing, Madara grabbed his falconry equipment. He would start training his new bird. Should he call her _Masaru_ as Mito suggested? The young eagle sure came out victorious from her death experience with the broken wing and already overcame her underweight. Given that, the name was quite fitting. Also, it carried a meaning no one would know about winning the upcoming Hokage’s election.

Madara, then, guided Masaru into a transportation box and took her to a training field, the one people usually didn't go to because Madara and Hashirama destroyed the ground during a friendly sparring session. Thinking about it, there were months since he last sparred with his friend. Or should he call him boyfriend? Wait, were they even together? They confessed but that was all, Hashirama didn't ask him for anything else. Should Madara propose an exclusive relationship? Why was he overthinking again? Give it time, Madara, and everything will come together.

Masaru perched on his gloved hand, snatching the sliced rabbit meat from between his fingers and tilting her head at Madara. 

"Aren't you a smart lady?" The eagle starred him with shiny amber eyes.

Madara gave an impulse with his arm and she flew away, going up the sky and letting out a loud scream. 

"You're doing quite a bad job of hiding yourself there." The raven shouted, turning around and looking at a large rock across the field. "Shouldn't you be at school?" 

Kagami came out from behind the large, grey, stone with his head down, and approached the Uchiha leader. "Madara-sama, I got suspended because of the stealing incident."

"That makes no sense, they were supposed to teach you why you shouldn't do that. " Madara smirked. "Or at least, how to not get caught."

"I didn't steal the bracelet." The boy sighed, shoulders slumping forward. "I swear." 

Madara took another slice of white meat, placing it between his protected fingers, while he followed Masaru's flight with his eyes. "You wouldn’t be spying on me, would you?" 

The boy was in shock, his large black eyes wide like plums. "What? No! No, I would never!" 

"What are doing here, then? No one uses this training field." Masaru landed on Madara’s arm and the elder Uchiha turned to the kid, glaring him with questioning eyes. 

"I can't let my mom know I'm not going to school until next semester, she would kill me, and I don’t want to stay behind while my classmates are improving, so I’m training here,” Kagami revealed, without looking at Madara, the boy simply couldn’t take his eyes from the eagle resting on the man’s glove.

“Do you like her?” Madara noticed the way the little Uchiha eyed the animal. The boy was curious, and the scene brought comforting memories to him.

“She’s beautiful.” Kagami smiled.

"That she's. She's also strong. " Madara knelt on one leg so the kid could give a better look. "She will be able to hunt and fly back with a young deer between her claws."

"Really?! That's so cool! I didn't know birds could that!" 

"Why don't you talk to your sensei? If you didn't steal the bracelet, or even if you did, there's no reason to keep you from school." 

"I tried! And didn't steal it, Madara-sama! I swear!" The boy whined, his high pitched voice hurting the adult's eardrums. "I don't know how that thing popped in my backpack!"

"Well, if you didn't put it there, someone did that to incriminate you," Madara explained and carefully returned Masaru to her transportation box. "In that case, you should find out who, before it could happen again."

"I don't know who would - " Kagami's face changed with realization. "There's is someone…" 

"You will want to make sure of that before getting revenge. " Madara told him. "What's your sensei's name? I will talk to them. " 

"Really?! You would do that?! Thanks!!" The boy's happiness quickly faded as he went on. "But Tobirama-sensei might not listen even to you… He's always so strict!"

Madara immediately regretted telling the kid he would help his case. Talking to Tobirama was a torment to Madara, even more after the albino accused him of stealing his Jutsu. "He will have you back, even if I have to talk to his older brother." 

"The Hokage?!" 

"Yes, Hashirama won't let you wondering around when you should be at school."

Kagami walked back to the Uchiha compound with Madara, his mother was Madara's neighbor, and as the little Uchiha stopped by his house he asked.

"You have two other birds, don't you? Would you let me meet them? I saw, from my mom's garden, Baru feeding them the other day. I didn't like birds that much, but watching yours was so cool! She is so pretty! I kinda want to learn how to make friends with one now. Do you think I could do that? Could you teach me? Do they deliver messages? Do you hunt with - " 

"Kagami." Madara interrupted him. "Baru was feeding my birds? Are you sure about it?" 

"He was in the aviary, what else could he be doing? " The boy frowned. 

"Come with me, I'll show Tamotsu to you." 

Madara guided the boy inside his house and led him to the aviary. The boy was truly excited to see the hawk and had a big smile on his face. First, Madara released Masaru inside her own space and, then, he unlocked the door from Tamotsu's one. 

However, before letting the boy inside, Madara easily caught Kagami in a genjutsu. He had to be sure. If Baru was in his house, he was the one who killed Kokoro. 

Kagami didn't even notice he was in genjutsu, for him, he was just talking to Madara, who quickly found the confirmation the kid was telling the truth.

Madara released the genjutsu and offered a glove to the boy. "Do you want to let Tamotsu perch on you?" 

"Would you let me?! Yes! Sure! He won't bite me, right? " 

"He won't bite you, he's very calm. Just be careful with his talons, they are quite sharp." 

Madara taught Kagami a little bit about falconry, he let the boy feed Tamotsu, and reiterated his promise. Even if Tobirama didn't take him back, he would talk to his mother about the matter and help the boy.

Kagami was happy when he left, a wide grin on his face. "I like you, Madara-sama. I don't know why people think you're evil! Can't wait to see my friend's faces when I tell them how I held Tamotsu!" He waved his goodbye and disappeared, running on the street.

Madara closed the door and rested his forehead against it. Baru was the man who killed Kokoro and left that message for him, he was a traitor, a coward. However, Madara couldn't act on a whim, Baru probably had allies and the Uchiha leader would have to find who sided with the traitor before doing something about it. In fact, Baru could just be a smaller fish in the ocean while the sharks were still hiding. Perhaps, he should put Baru under a genjutsu and make him give away the names. Yes… That was probably the best strategy. He would call him to a work-related meeting and try that. He should avoid any conflict until he finds enough evidence, otherwise people might judge him wrong.

Madara went to the kitchen and made himself some calming tea. He was drinking it when the mail arrived. Had the Nara answered him? He went to check the box finding two envelopes inside. One was marked with the Nara emblem and the other was red without any information about the sender. 

The Uchiha left the red one over the table and opened the Nara's. It contained his own letter and a bunch of notes inside. They agreed to help Madara and were asking for an official meeting with him. Regarding the notes, they were about some details he should add to the main letter and some he should leave out. He placed the notes inside a drawer in his room and went back to open the red envelope. 

It was when Haru's chakra, approaching the house, called Madara's attention. The Hyuuga knocked on the door before making his way inside, greeting the Uchiha with a large smile. 

"Are you free tonight?" Haru asked, his eyes glued to the raven sitting on the living room. 

"Yes, do you need anything?" 

"I saw a bar on my way back here and thought it would be a good idea to share a drink with you." He invited and felt the need to add. "Hashirama-san is still working with Tobirama-san." 

"Haru, I don't - " Madara stopped mid-sentence, remembering Mito's words. "You know what, I think that's a great idea. I deserve a drink. You deserve a drink. We both deserve a drink. " 

That's how Madara found himself leaving the house again, this time, with Haru by his side and entering another place he has never set a foot inside.

"...And that's how we choose the best spot to the communal garden and the koi pond! Hashirama is truly a remarkable man, no wonder people call him the god of shinobi. His brother, Tobirama, used his shadows clones to draw almost all of the ground plans at once! He is also quite talented, but very reserved. It's weird how the Senju brothers look nothing alike, don't you think?" 

Madara siped his sake, giving Haru an amused look. "I know, right? Hashirama once tried explaining to me, something related to their genetics. "

"Yeah. I feel as if there's something off about Tobirama." Haru chewed some edamame. "He should treat you better, you know."

Madara poured more sake for the Hyuuga in the hope he would return the favor. "He will never trust me. I think he fears I will snap, sooner or later, and try killing him." 

"Would you?" Haru generously filled the Uchiha's cup.

"I don't know. I don't think I would ever put Hashirama through that suffering." Madara quickly drained the hot liquid. "I talked to someone about your _problem_ , we are going to meet her tomorrow, she wants to have a look at your situation before saying anything on the matter." 

The Hyuuga was surprised. "That's… Faster than I expected."

"Are you backing out?" 

"No! Never! " The younger urged. "I'm just... worried about it." 

"Keep drinking and you won't be worrying about anything." Madara's tone was slightly playful, but he filled Haru's cup nonetheless. 

"Let's toast!" The Hyuuga raised his drink. "To freedom!" 

"To freedom!" Madara clicked his cup against Haru's one and chugged the liquid. 

The Hyuuga did the same, and picked up the bottle, filling both cups again. He leaned closer to Madara with an amused smile. "Don't look now, but there's this young woman, by your left, that can't stop looking at you."

Madara snapped his head her way and Haru elbowed his ribs. "Very subtle, aren't you? Now she knows we are talking about her. She is gorgeous, I like the blue hair. "

"She a waitress in the coffee shop across the street." The Uchiha explained.

"To gorgeous woman!" Haru smirked, raised his cup, winking to the lady, and adding in a much lower voice. "And handsome men!"

"You are insane." Madara laughed and added. "To beautiful people!"

Shortly after, the bartender passed them a folded napkin. The girls were inviting them both to sit on their table.

"I shouldn't lead her on." The Uchiha reasoned.

"Don't be so boring! It's some harmless fun!" Haru convinced Madara to change tables.

The women giggled when they approached and introduced themselves. Haru quickly became the center of their attention as they were curious about the Hyuuga and his eyesight.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Aya suggested. "You tell a story and we have to guess if it's true or false, if we guess right, you take a shot!" 

"Sure! Who starts?" The Hyuuga played. "Madara should start because he's the soberest at this table. "

Four women gawked the Uchiha, waiting for him to start talking. 

"Well…" Madara thought a little. "Before Konoha, when I went to civilian villages, I gave Hashirama's name instead of my own. " 

"Why would you do that? That's a lie." Haru quickly judged.

Aya giggled. "You wouldn't give his name, it would call attention. I think it's a lie." 

"It's true." A large hand on Madara's shoulder made the Uchiha jump in his seat. "I found out when a butcher wrote his debts under my name and my bill doubled that month. You still own me, Madara." 

"You're spoiling the game." The Uchiha complained brushing the Hokage's hand away. "And don't stand behind me." 

"I'm sorry, ladies. But I will take this gentleman with me." Hashirama gave them an apologetic smile a whispered to the Uchiha. “It’s urgent.”

“Duty calls.” Madara got up, waving his head to the women, and went outside after Hashirama.

“What happened?” He questioned worried, frowning when he failed to keep his voice sober.

“Just follow me quickly!” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again, but at least the chapter is bigger than usual ^^  
> The main plot will be unrolling a bit next chap =) Will Mito be able to help Haru?  
> I really like Mito, she is so fun to write. And Kagami too, he has no brain to mouth filter.  
> I promise u more HashiMada next chap and during the festival. Also, I will do my best to update sooner.
> 
> leave comments and kudos for this writer, please =D


	21. That Heartwarming Heartache

_“What happened?” He questioned worried, frowning when he failed to keep his voice sober._

_“Just follow me quickly.”_

Hashirama guided Madara until they were both in a narrow, dark, alley, and not so far from the busy bar. There, the Senju ceased walking and turned to face the Uchiha.

"Can you tell me what's happening at once?" Madara was impatient. He has had enough problems already these days.

"What happened? Well... I went through the whole day working, away from you, when all I wanted was to feel your presence next to me and to capture your lips with mine. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Hashirama cupped Madara's face with his hands. "And when I saw you in that bar, my first thought was to kidnap you, just so we could have some time alone." 

"There's no emergency?" Madara asked for confirmation.

"No." Hashirama leaned forward and kissed him. The Uchiha tasted like liquor in his mouth, his body was warm against him, and his hair felt soft to the touch.

Madara kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Hashirama, tightly embracing him as he was pressed against a wall. 

"You scared me for real back there." The Uchiha complained with a pout. "Don't lie to me again about _urgent_ matters." 

"I can't say I'm sorry when I not." Hashirama kissed him again.

Madara should be at least annoyed by Hashirama's actions but, truth to be told, he was grateful for the Senju rescuing him from that table before he could reveal something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"What do you call this _thing_ going on between us?" The Uchiha whispered against the Senju's sultry lips.

Hashirama fixed his eyes on Madara's. He wanted to show him his words were coming from his heart and that he had the best intentions. "We can call it whatever we want."

The Uchiha chuckled. "I'm serious, Hashirama. " He slapped the Hokage's arm without much strength, closing his fingers on the white hakama and pulling the brunette closer. "You are married and I hate… I hate the thought of us living something together when by the end of the day you will be returning home to another person."

"Mito and I, we -" 

"Have nothing together, I know. I heard this more than once." Madara sighed, letting his face rest on Hashirama's collarbone. 

The Senju responded by embracing him tightly and nuzzling the top of his head, feeling the delicious scent coming from the raven's clean hair.

"You could move with us." The Hokage whispered the question. "Would you like that?"

"What kind of question is that? That makes no sense Hashirama. " The Uchiha snuggled in his arms, his words tickling Hashirama's neck. "It would be a scandal. Damn, people already talk behind our backs. Can you even imagine what they will be gossiping if I start living under your roof like a… like a third wheel or something?"

Hashirama giggled at Madara's chosen terms. "I couldn't care less about what people would think."

"How can you say that when you're the Hokage? You need the approval of the villagers." 

"They would have to respect us. It's culturally acceptable for an Uzumaki woman to take two husbands." The Senju revealed.

Madara lifted his face to stare at Hashirama. "Are you offering Mito's hand to me behind her back?"

"She wouldn't mind, she was the one who told me to invite you into our marriage." The brunet smirked.

"What? When?" The Uchiha sputtered.

"When you fell ill, she told me I should bring you to our house and make you part of our little family, so you wouldn't be living alone anymore."

"She doesn't even like men!" Madara blurted.

"She said you would add to the house decoration," Hashirama revealed humorously before whispering. "I personally think you would look amazing sprawled over my bed."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted by that." The raven narrowed his eyes but his spirit was a playful one.

"Come home with me tonight." The Senju gently brushed the back of his fingers over Madara's face while whispering against the soft lips. "I promise you will feel much more than that." 

Madara chuckled and, instead of answering Hashirama, he kissed him, exploring his hot mouth, dancing around his tongue. His skin was tingling under Hashirama's hands.

"You tempt me." The Uchiha confessed after parting the kiss. "You tempt me to abandon my duties for a night of pleasure. You drag me out of places just so you can kiss me. You whisper shameless words in my ears. You press your body against mine in a public place, where any unsuspecting person might catch us. You act like a reckless teenager, who just found their first love... " The Uchiha brushed his lips on the Senju's earlobe. " _Hashirama_... You make me feel alive."

The Senju was grinning like the luckiest man in the world after listening to Madara's words, even his voice was smiling. "I will always be a reckless teenager when it comes to you, Madara. You are my first love, that boy throwing rocks by the river, dreaming with peace. You burned your presence in my heart. I would give you the moon if I could. " 

"I want you." Madara breathed. "But I can't... I would rather not leave the Hyuuga alone in my house unless I have no other choice. "

Hashirama smiled, understanding. "Come to the festival with me." 

"Are you going to buy me sweet dumplings?"

"All the sweets you want." 

"I will remind you. " Madara interlaced their hands. "Is it a date, then?" 

"Definitely a date." The Senju kissed him.

"You better not disappoint me." Madara teased. "I've never been on a date before."

"You can't be telling the truth, there's no way you never went on date before." Hashirama doubted, and couldn't hold back the first question in his mind. "Have you never _been_ with anyone?"

"Not like this. Only one night stands. You look surprised." Madara raised an eyebrow as if that side of his life that was the most obvious thing. "I'm not the easiest person to have around and people usually prefer to stay away from the _Uchiha warmonger_." He shrugged. He was used to that, it was past the time when that title bothered him.

"People are stupid," Hashirama stated, getting a smile from the Uchiha.

"We should go back to the bar, we left Haru there and he might need help walking back to the Uchiha compound."

They moved away from each other's arms and straightened their clothes. Hashirama walked ahead, long chestnut hair like silk adorning his back. Madara ran his fingers through the dark mantle, making the Senju look back at him with want in his eyes. 

"You have my heart." Hashirama mouthed. 

"Just your heart?" Madara insinuated. 

"And my soul." The Senju smirked. "Do you want anything else?"

"How about your body?" The raven flirted with a deeper voice.

"You will have to claim it." Hashirama winked and mischievously flipped his hair.

They came out of the dark alley, turning to left, only to find Haru and Aya kissing each other while sitting on a bench on the other side of the street. There was a sake cup next to the Hyuuga's feet and the girl was still holding a half-eaten chicken skewer.

"They look cute together." Hashirama covered his mouth and giggled before wishing. " I hope he won't be drooling over you anymore..."

"He was just being friendly. " Madara denied the obvious, just to tease Hashirama, and wondered. "Should we leave them alone?" 

"No," Hashirama smirked, whispering to the raven. "He shouldn't be getting any, not when he's the reason we can't be together _right now_."

Haru seemed to acknowledge their presence shortly after and gave them an apologetic smile before turning to the blue-haired woman. "When we will meet again?" 

"Come to the festival." She whispered, side-glancing the other two men, and got up. "Hokage-sama, Madara-san, g-good night." Her face became flushed and she didn't even meet their eyes before leaving with quick, but short, steps.

"How are you _savoring_ Konoha?" Hashirama's eyes sparkled comically.

"It is…" Haru grinned, easy-going, and going with the Senju's light mood. "Full of new _opportunities._ " 

* * *

"Wake up, prince charming." It was the next morning and Madara knocked on Haru's door before sliding it just a little bit. "We have another woman to meet."

Last night drinks took both of them out for more than eight hours, they were supposed to be arriving at the meeting with Mito by now, but the Hyuuga was still dressed in the same clothes he used yesterday.

Madara heard the younger groaning loudly as he woke up. 

"I'm never drinking again," Haru moaned his complaint.

"Keep lying to yourself." Madara stepped into the room and clapped his hands restlessly. "Hurry up, we're late. " 

"My head," Haru whined and got up, frowning at Madara. "You are ready?! Why didn't you call me earlier?" 

"I just woke up and changed quickly." The Uchiha explained as the Hyuuga stripped his clothes.

"Were you able to help _Hashirama-sama_ with his _urgency_ last night?" Haru smirked and slipped into a clean kimono.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Not really…"

"No?" The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and looked at the Uchiha with a clever smile. 

Madara felt his face getting hot. "No!" 

"He has this energy, you know, the kind of only a good lay has," Haru smirked. 

"I've never noticed." The raven avoided the clear eyes, turning his face away and hiding behind his hair. He chewed his lower lip. Hashirama is hot but that doesn't mean he excels in the bedroom. The mere thought made Madara insecure about his skills. "You can't tell that just by his looks."

The Hyuuga laughed. "Write it down, Mada." 

The Uchiha felt his eyes widening, there's over a decade since he last heard anyone addressing him by that nickname.

"Does it bother you, I mean, calling you that way?" The younger questioned, obviously aware of Madara's shock. 

"No, it doesn't bother me in any away… It's just… There's a long time..." Madara felt distant recollections crossing his mind. 

"I'm ready!" Haru cut through his memories and walked closer to Madara, passing his arm over his shoulders. "Let's go!"

Konoha was busy, much more than usual, especially the commercial district, there were so many tourists around it was difficult to walk without bumping on someone, but not impossible. Even more to Madara, who graciously made his way between the crowd. He was raised on the battlefield, and the war was ten times more frenetic than this. 

"The village is so full of life!" The Hyuuga had to shout, so Madara, who was ahead of him, could listen. "This is amazing!" 

"Too many people!" Madara complained.

"Exactly!" Haru's eyes shined. "Different clans, different looks, all these chakras! Everyone in peace! I can't believe we have been living locked in our clans before this!" 

Madara chuckled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in the right direction. "Come, it's right here."

They stopped in front of Himitsu's clothing shop and Madara rang the tiny bell outside.

"You're late." Mito was the one opening the door with a scowl. "Just get in already."

They went to the last dressing room, where Madara met Mito the last time. There were parchments and books on the small table and an empty teacup.

"Uzumaki Mito." She smiled while introducing herself. "You must be Hyuuga Haru." 

"Nice to meet you." He bowed slightly. 

"Please, sit and make yourself comfortable ." She told him. "Would you let me see the seal?" 

"Sure." Haru unlaced the white band around his head, revealing the cursed mark.

"The symbols are quite minimal. " The redhead analyzed. "There's, probably, intricate writing hidden underneath it, so I'm going to apply a revealing jutsu on you. " She explained and reached for a parchment. "There's no need to fear, this won't harm you in any way." 

Madara watched Mito opening the parchment and performing a bunch of hand seals before touching Haru's forehead. The Hyuuga was even paler than usual, his hands closed around his kimono, sweat making his face shiny. Slowly, secret writings began to appear on the plain paper.

"Why don't you try our new outfit and come back here so we can see it?" Mito suggested, sparing a glance to the Uchiha, who was gawking at her work.

Truth to be told, Madara didn't want to leave them, he was curious about what would happen. "Does my presence bothers you?" 

"I will be asking some personal questions for Haru." The Uzumaki revealed. "It would be _polite_ if you gave us some privacy."

The Hyuuga met his eyes and nodded, assuring Madara everything was fine and that the raven could leave them. 

The Uchiha felt upset but left the room anyway. He knew he couldn't do much to help Mito, even so, he wanted to be part of this since it's was his idea. And that's why he didn't go far after closing the door behind him, more precisely, he stood right there, eavesdropping. The Uzumaki was questioning the Hyuuga about what he remembered from the day he was sealed.

"Madara-kun! Come here, boy! Stop snooping around!"

The Uchiha glared the old woman. Did she have to shout like that? Madara was absolutely sure both Mito and Haru were now aware of his presence.

"Louder, please." He sneered but went after the seamstress. 

"Look at you, you put on some weight, didn't you? You're looking much better!" She smiled and signaled for him to follow her. "Come here and get inside, you need to try the kimono."

Madara got inside the dressing room, immediately spotting the blue kimono folded on a tiny bench. A large mirror in front of him caught his attention, he could see his whole body in it. He stepped closer and a motion by his left startled him. It was just another mirror, he released his breath and pulled his bangs from his face, placing the hair behind his ear. His eye bags weren't so puffy today, he was looking _fine._ Perhaps the old lady was right and he had indeed gained some weight during his trip with Hashirama. 

He untied his belt and pulled the tunic. Stripping in here was interesting, his almost naked reflection seems different than usual. The placement of the mirrors made it possible for him to see his own back and side profile, the room was also bathed in sunlight, so looking at his figure became surprisingly entertaining. He moved around, changing the angles and posing a bit. To stop doing so, he had to scold himself mentally, he was here to try his festival clothes not to play with the mirrors.

Madara unfolded the blue kimono, the fabric was soft in his hands and it had two layers, the outer one was blue with some details in red and the second was mostly red with black tomoe. If it was up to him, he would never ask for that style, there was no high neck and the blue was not dark enough for his taste. The obi was also blood red while the hakama was an even lighter blue. Still, it was a beautiful piece, with the Uchiha emblem embroidered on the back. He looked… _beautiful_ . He would never buy such a thing, it was too… _Not him_. Madara wasn’t one to expend money on frivolous stuff. But he would never complain, it’s not like he was paying for this, and he wouldn’t like to hurt the seamstress feelings after all her hard work.

Anyway, now he could go back with the excuse of showing his outfit for Mito. Their chakras were giving nothing away, both incredibly stable, flowing around the shop, he was dying to know what was going on between her and Haru, and if she found a way to break the seal. 

Madara opened the door from the dressing room to find Himitsu waiting for him. 

“So, how do you like it?” The old woman asked. “It seems to fit you perfectly. Can you open your arms? Yes, that’s it. It’s no restricting your movements, is it?”

“It’s fine… It feels really pleasant on my skin.” He gave her a sheepish smile.

“Turn around, let me give a look.” She instructed and Madara followed her command. “You should tie your hair, sit here so I can fix it for you.”

The seamstress ran her fingers between Madara’s dark locks, pulling part of his mane in a half up. “There you go, looking like royalty. “

The Uchiha chuckled and gave one last look in the mirror before going into the hallway.

“I’m back,” Madara warned them before getting inside the other room. “How things are going?”

Haru smiled. “If you went to the battlefield dressed like that, you would defeat a thousand men without lifting a finger.”

"Very flirty, aren't you, Hyuuga boy?" Mito smirk. "You look stunning, darling. "

Madara was embarrassed by the compliments, so he avoided to meet their eyes. "What about the seal?" 

With a weak smile, the redhead started explaining things to him. "There's no way to overwrite it, the seal is clear about that. Only after his heart stops beating, the bird will be set free." 

Haru was sad, Madara could tell by the look in his eyes. "Are you sure? There's no way out?"

"Well, if we could stop his heart without killing him, the seal would be gone." Mito wondered.

"What if we don't have to stop it completely? Just lower it enough so the seal won't detect it?" Madara suggested. "I know a merchant who sells this drug people like to use to… _Fake_ their death."

"It could work, but it could also be a failure, we would have to try it." The Uzumaki narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. "Why do know how to find that stuff? Were you planning on faking your death or something?"

Madara swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. "Just… General knowledge." He wasn't planning to fake his death, at least not anymore, although the idea, sure, had crossed his mind more than once. "What is important _now_ is to find if the drug can work in our favor. "

"Is it safe enough to use that?" Haru asked. 

"There could be some complications if we aren't careful enough." The Uchiha admitted.

"Death?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, yes."

"We will need an antidote and a medical-nin with us," Mito remarked. "I just don't know who we could ask for help."

"The merchant sells the antidote along with the drug." Madara clarified and leaned against the closed door. "I can't name a med-nin whom I can trust with this… Hashirama signed that document, promising not to interfere with the Hyuuga clan, and the Uchiha ones… Well, we had some inner spat recently and I fear one of them might leak information to harm me personally." 

"I thought you were doing better with leadership stuff. " Mito groaned. "Don't tell me you got engaged for nothing…"

"Are you disappointed, Mito?" Madara smirked. "You almost sound like you lost the opportunity to marry me."

The redhead narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the raven. "You're not taken yet, _Madara_. And just so you know, when you marry an Uzumaki woman, you take our name, not the other way around."

The Uchiha shrugged. "That means nothing."

Mito grinned and her eyes sparkled. "Hashirama talked to you, didn't he?" 

Madara diverted his eyes, suddenly the floor became quite interesting. "Perhaps…" 

"So?" She asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"So what?" The Uchiha sighed, this half-up was too tight, his head was already throbbing slightly. 

"Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all deserved some fluffy after all the drama in this fic, right?  
> I'm afraid to say the drama is far from ending... And it will soon be back hehehe  
> The Autumn Festival is coming... And that red envelope is still in Madara's house  
> Also, can they break the seal without killing Haru?? And who will be helping them??
> 
> pls leave kudos  
> Also, will Madara say yes? 
> 
> ✿♥‿♥✿


	22. Open the Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very calming chapter before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't beta read ><  
> pls forgive me, I will do it later

_"So what?" The Uchiha sighed, this half-up was too tight, his head was already throbbing slightly._

_"Will you marry me?"_

Alright, that's was blunt and Madara was not prepared for that question. In fact, the Uchiha was a bit shocked and his reaction was simply to stare at Mito with his mouth slightly opened. He was not the only one surprised in the room, Haru was also staring at the Uzumaki as if she had grown another head.

"I-I… Mito, I think we should… Think wisely about this, before any harsh decisions." Madara struggled to find the right words to turn the redhead down without sounding insensible.

She sighed. "I just want to see Hashirama happy, he has been so good to me and I don't know how to give it back other than helping you two getting together." 

Madara gave her an apologetic smile. "You have to give us time, Mito. We just started seeing each other, we don't even know if things will work between us." 

"You three are together? I'm confused now." Haru whistled. "Can someone fill me in?" 

"Hashirama and Madara are together. I'm seeing Senju Toka. " Mito promptly explained. " But I'm technically married to Hashirama. It's was an arranged marriage to firm the alliance between Konoha and Uzushio."

Haru hummed. "Sounds like trouble. Can't you get a divorce?"

"My clan wouldn't be happy about it." The redhead shrugged. "That's why I'm trying to find a way around it."

"I'm going to change back." Madara excused himself and slid the door opened. "And then, I'm out to buy what we need."

"Tobirama is waiting for me, we will finish the ground plans today. Mito-san, it's was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again soon." Haru waved his hand and followed Madara out of the changing room. "She is pretty." He whispered.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and gave Haru a mocking glare. "This woman is trying to find a way to set you free, and all you have to say about her is that she has a cute face?"

The Hyuuga pouted. "She's awesome, I didn't mean to diminish her." 

Madara chuckled and sassed. "I know you have the best interests." 

"Hn? Don't feel bad, Mada." Haru smirked. "You are pretty, too."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and got inside the dressing room where he left his clothes. "See you later. Try not getting in trouble with Tobirama." 

"He is surprisingly easy to deal with." Haru smiled and went to his work meeting.

For him it might be _easy_ to deal with the white demon, Tobirama had nothing against the Hyuuga clan. Tobirama hadn't killed his brother. Madara imagined what would be Haru's reaction if that happened. Perhaps he wouldn't be unhappy about it, his relationship with Hayato wasn't the healthiest one. Why the Hyuuga clan-head did that to his own brother? Did he truly love him that way? Was it to show his power? To force the younger into submission? The Uchiha didn't know and he would never ask about such private matters.

Madara left Himitsu's shop with his new attire in a paper bag, and, since he already was in the commercial district, he went to the herbalist merchant. 

"I need to speak with the owner." The Uchiha stepped inside the small shop. "Is she around?" 

A young girl stood behind the counter, there were numerous flasks on the shelves behind her and fresh herbs by her right the shop.

"You can speak to me." The girl deadpanned. "My mother is busy." 

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Go call her, kid. Tell her Madara is here." 

The girl pouted. "Sure." She walked into the stock muttering. "Call your mom. Go and call your mom. I'm trained for this and no one acknowledges me!"

Seconds later the owner came out from stock. "You came for _that?"_

The Uchiha nodded.

"Five drops for you will be enough, count ten and drink and antidote over it. You should be out for five minutes." 

"And for a slightly taller person?" 

The herbalist raised one black eyebrow. "Heavier?" 

Madara shrugged. "Probably, but not by much."

"Don't go over seven drops. You also could take seven. However, that would be an unnecessary risk."

Madara paid the lady and walked outside. This thing was quite expensive for such a small flask, even more, if only five drops were all you needed. At least, if the experiment worked, this flask should be enough to set ten people free.

Madara stepped into another shop, the butcher's one. He had to buy more food for his birds, and for himself too.

"Uchiha-san." Akemi saluted. "You haven't been around, I was afraid you went vegetarian."

The Raven chuckled. "That's impossible." 

"The usual?" 

"Please." 

"You're anxious." The Inuzuka pointed. "More than usual."

Madara frowned. "Not really…" 

The woman with strawberry-blond hair made a funny, disbelief, face. And Madara found himself pondering about his last days. Certainly, more things were going on in his life, but not all of them were bad things. Sure, there were clan issues and recent death threats. Even so, Madara dared to say he was dealing quite well with those and, truth to be told, he was impressed with himself because of that. Everything was in control. He would question Baru as soon as he returned to the Uchiha compound and find about everyone who was plotting against him.

Well, at least his relationship with Hashirama was developing. Madara was smiling a bit while thinking about the Hokage, he was feeling young again. However, the Uchiha wasn't exactly a positive person, and, frequently, he found himself thinking about how this _thing_ going on between them could go wrong. If this romance didn't end well, Madara feared he would lose the person who matters the most for him. What if his friendship with Hashirama was damaged forever? What if he didn't reach Hashirama's expectations? Why was he thinking about how bad things could end when they barely started? That's Madara, that's how his pessimistic nature worked.

Other than that, the plan to set the Hyuuga branch family seemed to be doing fine. It was a bit out of Madara's control now, and all he could do was trying to find a med nin to help them in case something goes wrong. Which meant Haru's death. 

Perhaps she was right and he was a bit anxious. "Maybe." He admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered with a smile, her blind eyes fixed on Madara, it was almost as if she was truly seeing him there.

"You wouldn't know a med nin who could assist me with a _confidential_ matter, would you?"

"I don't, you're right about that. But if you ever need a vet, you can come looking for me. "

"You're a vet?" It was Madara's turn to stare her in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But you own a butchery." He blurted.

"I got fired after losing my eyesight and couldn't find a job." She was looking unhappy. "So, I ended up working on my family's business."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Madara returned home, thinking about what the Akemi told him. Perhaps he could help the young woman and find her a fitting job. Sure he could tell Hashirama about her, the Senju would think of something.

The Uchiha left the rabbits by the kitchen counter and went to his room to hide the drugs he was carrying. Now, all he had to do was clean his mind and prepare himself to confront Baru. Madara sat on the floor and meditated for some time. 

When Madara felt ready, he left the house again. His destination was the Uchiha police station. He would find Baru there, the man was quite dedicated to his job.

"He is on a mission." Naori filled him in. "He said he would be back for the festival, but hasn't returned yet."

Madara nodded, he would have to wait. It probably it was for the better, the raven's reason immediately provided. Interrogating the man now wasn't his best idea. Not when there were tourists everywhere. If a fight broke, innocent people could get injured.

Madara sighed and wandered through the streets. He just wanted to solve this as soon as possible. Even if no one would be stupid enough to make a move against his life so quickly, the Uchiha was a bit uneasy with this situation. He was merged in his thoughts when he heard his name.

"Madara!" Hashirama called for him and run towards the Uchiha with a stupid smile adorning his face. "Are you busy?" 

"Not really." The raven shrugged. Thinking about it, he hasn't been doing much work lately. 

Since leaving his functions at the police department to Hikaku, Madara was feeling quite idle. He probably should look for a mission or something, otherwise, his income wouldn't be enough.

"I'm going to visit the academy. Why don't you join me?" 

Kids. That's was enough reason for not joining the Hokage. "I don't know… I don't think the kids will be happy about my presence." 

"If you don't gawk them with your murderous glare, I'm sure they will like you," Hashirama smirked and gently pulled at Madara's elbow. 

"Your brother gave Kagami a suspension until the next semester, I don't think that's fair. " The Uchiha gave in and walked by Hashirama's side. "And since we are going to the academy, I hope we can change this. " 

"What happened?" Hashirama frowned. 

"They found a stolen bracelet in his backpack, but the kid says he didn't steal it. And, sincerely, even if he did, putting him away from school won't help the issue."

"You are right about that. Tobirama can be quite strict as the principal, but he will understand your point. " 

"Also, I would like to take a mission soon. "

"Are you sure? Won't that overload you? You're already charged with the military police and the diplomatic mission with the Yamanaka, not to mention the usual clan leader duties." 

"I kinda transferred my commissioner duties to Hikaku." Madara tried to brush off the matter, but Hashirama's questioning frown didn't let him. "You know I was never fond of it."

"You can be my P.A. The last one quitted last week." 

"Are you trying to offend me? If that's the case, you're succeeding." Madara grunted.

"Of course not!" Hashirama urged. "I really need help with the administration and the paperwork, I didn't mean to make you feel bad! "

"Personal assistant doesn't sound… " Madara couldn't find the right word. "It sounds as if I'm… I don't even know! I don't like how it sounds!" 

Hashirama was laughing. "Alright! Alright!! I'm trying to make you part of my administration team. What about the first secretary? Sounds good to you?" 

"Only if I won't have to deal with Tobirama." 

Hashirama sighed. "You know he is part of my team, he is helping a lot with Konoha's alliances."

Madara rolled his eyes, why was so difficult for Hashirama to understand he couldn't stand the man who was responsible for Izuna's death? "I can't." 

"Please, give it a try. It's not like you would be working in the same room. Also, if you don't like it, you can drop the chair. I won't keep you there against your will." 

Madara met the expectant chestnut eyes. It couldn't be all that bad. "Fine." He grunted. 

Hashirama's wide grin woke butterflies in Madara's gut. The Uchiha knew he was accepting the position to please the brunette more than anything. It's just… He liked it when Hashirama was smiling and excited about small things, even more, when those small things were about himself. Being close to Hashirama when he was happy felt good, his energy was contagious. Maybe Madara was just like a leech. A parasite, sucking at Hashirama's emotions to survive. He felt bad with himself when he came to this conclusion. Perhaps, he should change the subject for now, and decline Hashirama's offer later.

"What exactly are we going to do at the academy?" 

"I want to see how the students are doing, the Chunnin exams are coming soon. If they pass, they will be taking low-rank missions." Hashirama knocked on the classroom door before getting inside. 

Madara still felt unsure about the whole _school-visiting_ thing and, instead of following the Hokage, he stood by the doorway.

"Good afternoon!" Hashirama gave a large smile to all the students as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama!" They echoed.

Hashirama send a glance to Madara and signaled for him to come inside. The Uchiha hesitated but walked into the room and stood by the brunette's side. All the eyes were following his steps. He could tell the children were curious but also apprehensive.

"This is my friend, Uchiha Madara." The Senju introduced him, but as everyone remained silent he said. "Say hi to him." 

"Hiii." The class repeated timidly as they eyed Madara head to toe.

The Uchiha nodded tried to give them a smile. It's was funny to see him like that, out of place, not knowing how to act. Hashirama was having a hard time holding the desire to laugh, and he might have failed if not for the teacher's greeting.

"Hokage-sama, we were going to the training field today. It was supposed to be a Taijutsu class, but the other teacher fell ill and can't handle all the students alone." 

"Guess my timing couldn't be a better one! Let's go! " Hashirama clapped his hands. "Listen, kids! This class will be unforgettable!"

"Hokage-sama?" The teacher gave him an incredulous glare and approached the Senju, whispering. "Are you sure? They can be _difficult_."

"That won't be a problem, I taught my brothers the basics…" Hashirama gave a pause, his eye getting distant for a second as if remembering something, but he quickly went on. "Also, Madara will help us, he loves some Taijutsu! He might teach them some tricks."

They walked outside, followed by the kids until they arrived at the academy's small training ground.

"Pair up!" The teacher instructed them. "Basic warm-up!" 

As the kids moved around and throwing punches and kicks, Hashirama stepped closer to Madara. "A penny for your thoughts."

"They are disorganized and their form is… _lacking_." 

Hashirama chuckled. "Don't be so harsh." 

"It's true. They need to learn properly stances, otherwise, they will grow to be weak."

"We are not weak!" A kid, who was listening to their conversation, spoke.

Madara raised on eyebrow. "Oh, really?" 

"You're the one standing there, doing nothing, as we train!" 

"My mother said you're a demon." The other kid who was the first one's pair eyed the Uchiha with suspicion.

"Yes, I'm," Madara smirked and narrowed his eyes. "I eat the kids who fail their exams." 

The boy's eyes widened and he shocked features were too amusing for Madara to hold a snort.

"Madara! Don't say those things! " Hashirama reprimanded and turned to the younglings. "Madara is not a demon and he won't eat anyone." 

"I won't." The Uchiha rolled his eyes. 

"Would you guys like a demonstration? I could show some moves to you." The Hokage offered to the kids." 

"We haven't trained much throws and restraint techniques." Hiruzen, if Madara remembered his name correctly, shrugged. 

Hashirama sends a glance towards Madara. 

"No." 

"Please, you can't criticize their form and deny to help them improve." 

The raven was targeted by the kid's expectant eyes. He sighed. "Fine."

Hashirama grinned. "Let's show them some basic throws." 

Madara was cursing himself for following Hashirama into this madness. "Sure, I will be the one throwing you."

The Hokage's eyes sparkled. "You can show them the throws and them I will teach them how to properly restrain someone."

They stepped into the circle formed by kids. 

"You can see Hashirama is slightly taller than me," Madara explained, he was sounding more confident now, he knew what he was talking about and that showed. "The best way for taking him down is getting under his balance center. For that, you should try stepping between his legs and pulling him over you." Madara held Hashirama's wrist and performed the move, throwing the Hokage on the floor. "In a fight, you grab your opponent's hand when they try stabbing or punching you and use their weight against themselves."

Madara showed the other two techniques. "No, you try."

The kids immediately returned their pairs and started performing the moves. The Uchiha watched and corrected their form.

"It looks easy when you do it, but it's not!" One boy complained after failing to throw his pair. "This would get us killed in a real fight!" 

"What's your name, kid?" Madara questioned.

"Danzo, Shimura Danzo." 

"Step further between his legs." The Uchiha instructed. "Lower yourself a bit more before pulling him." 

Danzo succeeded in his next try. 

"Train harder until you're confident in your skills before trying these on a real fight." Madara taught them.

They let the students repeat the moves ten times, before interrupting them. They couldn't let them train throws more than that, otherwise, they would be bruised everywhere.

"Pay attention now!" Hashirama called. "I'm going to show how to restrain an unarmed enemy. " 

The kids organized themselves in a circle once again.

"Madara, if you will." 

The Uchiha closed the distance between them and let Hashirama wrap his arm around his neck while standing behind him. Their bodies were touching each other and Madara could feel Hashirama's warmth. 

"While doing this kind of restraint you have to keep your arm tight under the chin, otherwise this will be ineffective." The brunette tightened his grip and Madara could help but turn alert. "Also, if your opponent is shorter than you and keeps trying to hit or elbow you -" The Uchiha, playing his part, proceeded to elbow Hashirama's ribs. The Senju held a grunt and went on. "You can slightly lift them from the floor." Madara felt his feet leaving the ground and his vision fading quickly before Hashirama lowered him back. "You won't be doing that to your friends, though. Madara, why don't you show them how to get free from this grip?" 

The raven immediately tried escaping with some textbook moves, but Hashirama wasn't making it easy for him. What was that airhead planning to do? 

Hashirama chuckled when Madara failed. "Never get into this position, kids. It's almost impossible to escape, even more, if the person holding you is stronger." 

That's it. The brunette was teasing Madara. 

The Uchiha turned his face until his chin was over Hashirama's elbow and stepped back, pushing Hashirama's body with his back at the same time he tried to free his head by turning his body and pushing down. 

This time he succeeded, his face was red and his hair, disheveled. "Asshole," Madara muttered, but he wasn't angry at the Senju. Not when he was smiling like that.

They got distracted with the kids, teaching them moves, and correcting their form. When they finally came out from the academy, it's was way past noon.

"Want to spar?" Hashirama invited. "It has been a while since last time."

Madara's smirk was enough to answer. An intense sparring session was all he needed to release some stress. This would help him clean his mind and, hopefully, give him a good night's sleep. 

They went to the furthest training ground. This was more of a safety measure but also helped with their privacy. It has happened more than once, curious people stopping to watch their sparring session. Madara didn't like much when that happened, he felt this necessity to show he was strong enough to fight Hashirama. That turned something that was supposed to be relaxing into a serious match for him. The Hokage, on the other hand, didn't feel that way, and wouldn't up to his attacks. In the end, Madara would return home frustrated because Hashirama was holding back.

The Uchiha pulled his tunic off, folding and leaving on a bench, he was wearing his usual black fishnet underneath. Hashirama watched him and did the same thing with his hakama. If Madara was already getting rid of his clothes, he was probably hoping for an intense fight. The Hokage smirked, he would give him exactly that. 

"You're going to pay me for earlier, Hashirama!" Madara's eyes spun into his Sharingan. "You're going to eat dust."

"Empty words!" The brunette avoided his eyes and charged at him, teasing. "You even liked it when I held you."

Madara tried kicking him in the face, but Hashirama graciously dodged and threw a left hook at him. The Uchiha avoided the hit and this time his punch brushed on the brunette's ribs, almost landing. 

Hashirama jumped back, he knew Madara's moves. The raven would try a roundhouse kick now and then, if he didn't land, he would go for a jab. That's exactly what the Uchiha did, and so they engaged in a series of fast movements where neither was able to hit one another.

That was until Hashirama tried a cross and Madara, instead of avoiding the hit by falling for the right, grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling him fast over his body and using the momentum to his advantage.

The Hokage understood immediately what was happening. The Uchiha was using the technique he showed earlier. Well, in that case, Hashirama could do nothing do prevent his fall. But he wouldn't go to the floor alone. If Madara thought he could use these tricks on him, he was going to prove him wrong. 

Madara felt Hashirama's hand closing around his shirt before being dragged down with him. They rolled on the ground fighting for the best position, trying to be on top of each other. Hashirama's arms were slippery with sweat and his hot breath close to Madara's face was stealing the raven's concentration. And then, the Uchiha understood. He was getting turned on. 

Madara tried avoiding touch his pelvis against Hashirama at all costs. This couldn't be happening! The brunette would never let him forget! His knew worry turned his moves clumsy and this was his defeat. Hashirama got over him, slipping between Madara's legs as the Uchiha did his best to keep his guard. This was not good. 

The Senju moved forward and that was it. There's no way he didn't feel Madara's _excitement_. The brunette went stiff for a millisecond and his eyes went up, directly into the Sharingan. He was smirking.

Instead of putting the Hokage in a genjutsu, Madara looked away. They were both breathing hard, but Madara was the one with a red face. There was no running from it. Hashirama was opening his mouth to make some witty comment. Fuck it. Madara met his eyes and swayed his hips against the brunette's groin. 

The chestnut eyes widened in surprise before Hashirama pressed his body completely over Madara's, answering his touch by leaning over the raven and kissing him. Madara let the hot tongue find it's way inside his mouth. He explored Hashirama's body with his hands, letting his fingers wander under the Hokage's shirt, feeling his muscles moving as the Senju rubbed his body against him. They pressed their groins together, swaying their hips, letting their erections fight each other. 

Hashirama was about to pull Madara's pants down when he was flipped over, and Uchiha pressed his arm against his throat, choking him.

"What?" The Senju gasped, doing his best to push Madara from over him. 

"Shh." The Uchiha whispered. "Someone is coming here, can't you fell their chakra?"

Hashirama stopped moving, taking his attention to his surroundings. "Yes." The brunette agreed and moved his hips against Madara's butt one last time. "Going to send them on a weird mission for this." 

The Uchiha chuckled and got up. "It's getting dark." 

"No. No. Don't you dare to _it's getting dark_ on me after that." Hashirama leaped at Madara.

The raven dodged the attack and engaged in another match with the Senju, throwing at him a different sequence of punches and kicks.

"Feeling _energetic_ today, aren't you?" Madara sassed with a smirk on his lips as he failed to land one single hit. Hashirama was fast, moving his feet quickly to evade and attack.

"You have no idea." Hashirama sent him a challenging glare. "Next time I hold you down, I will make you mine. You won't be running from me." 

"Who said I want to run? " The Uchiha stepped towards the brunette, letting his guard down. "Take me here if you will."

Hashirama stopped his punch middle air, his eyes darted to the border of the training field, where four young shinobi watched them intently, their semblance filled with curiosity now that Madara seemed to give up. 

The chestnut eyes darted back to the Uchiha, the snarky fox was smirking amused. He was too gorgeous. Hashirama wanted to grab his face and lick those red lips. The Senju stared at him and gave one step closer. He could listen to Madara's breath, he could feel the warm air coming out of his mouth. 

"Don't test my control." The Senju whispered in a deep tone. 

Madara turned away and started walking back home. He gave one last glance to the Senju and his lips moved without sound. "I want to rip it from you." The black eyes sparkled as Hashirama tightened his jaw. 

The Uchiha arrived home and went straight to the bathroom. The Hyuuga wasn't around to bother him this time, so Madara took his time to relax in the bathtub. 

Later, he walked naked to his bedroom, lying on his futon with open arms. He felt incredibly calm. His conscience drifted and he smiled in his sleep.

If not for Haru arriving and knocking at his door, Madara would have slept through the whole night.

* * *

It was just past noon when Madara had enough of the empty clear eyes staring into nothing.

"You're distracted all day." The Uchiha pointed. "What happened yesterday that you're not telling me?" 

Haru sighed. "It's nothing." 

"Are you sure? You can tell me." Madara poured him some tea. 

"I've been thinking about… The seal." The younger fidgeted with his fingers. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"I already bought the drugs we will need, it's safe enough," Madara assured him. "I'm sure we won't need a doctor."

"Mito said… She said this was my only hope." Haru stuttered. "If we fail… I shouldn't feel like this, but the idea of being free… I built too much expectation and now… " 

"We won't fail." Madara cut into his words. "We will succeed." 

Haru chuckled. "You don't know-"

"You should be planning on how you're going to deal with the main family after we set you free."

"I like to say I will seal them." The Hyuuga smirked. "But I can't do that if I want to break the system."

Madara raised one eyebrow, giving the brunette a funny glare. "Poetic justice sounds pleasant to me. What could be better than that?" 

"I don't want to think about it…" Haru sounded sad. "Not for now. "

"I didn't mean to push you." 

"It's fine." The Hyuuga shrugged. "Aya knows a doctor. "

"You… you told her about our plan?" Madara was in shock. "You could have ruined everything!" 

"Don't give me that judgemental look." Haru sipped his tea. "Yes, I did. Her sister is a doctor, she will help us. " 

"Is that why you're acting off?" Madara was upset. " When did you even meet her again?" 

"I went to the coffee shop yesterday, I couldn't wait until the festival to see her again. She saw the seal and asked about it." Haru revealed.

" _She saw the seal and asked about it_? You can't be serious! You're always covering it!"

"It doesn't matter how it happened! We have everything we need now! But I still don't feel _ready._ "

Madara took a deep inhale. He had to calm his nerves, nothing went wrong and now they had a willing doctor to help them. "Sometimes we don't need to feel ready, we have to be brave and jump in." 

"Do you think Mito could come today?" 

"You just said you weren't ready!" Madara snorted. "How come you want to do it now?"

"I don't know! I kinda want to do it as fast as possible! If we fail, so be it!"

"Don't you prefer to wait until after the festival?" Madara suggested.

"No, this is actually the perfect time. Everyone will be partying soon, they won't notice if someone goes wrong." 

Haru was right about that and Madara had to agree with him. "Should I call her here?"

The Hyuuga nodded. "Please."

The Uchiha got up, slipped his sandals on, and whistled as he walked to the aviary. "Come here, Tamotsu. I have a mission for you, girl." 

"I going to be back soon with the doctor," Haru shouted as he ran to the door.

Less than thirty minutes the redhead walked into his house. "Where is Haru?" 

"Went to find the doctor." 

"I can't believe we are going to it now! The festival is about to start and I'm hosting it!" 

"If he dies we can ditch his body somewhere and pretend he was murdered by one of the tourists." Madara shrugged. 

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or serious. " Mito rolled her eyes.

"A bit of both," Madara admitted and gave a nervous smirk. "I will fetch the drugs." 

The Uchiha disappeared into his room. He dried his clammy palms on his tunic and opened the drawer, easily spotting the flasks. This was it. They were doing it now. If his plan failed, he had no other idea to get the Hyuuga support. If Haru died… No, that won't happen. Madara doesn't even need to think about that.

The Uchiha returned to the living only find Haru standing by Mito's side, she was giving him some instructions and calming advice. Behind him, Aya was standing, she was already dressed in her festival clothes. And them, Madara's eyes laid on the lady by her side. She was also in festival clothes. 

That woman wasn't a med-nin. She was the butcher! 

Madara stared and started a bit more. 

"Do you have it?" Haru asked. 

"...Yes." Madara agreed reluctantly. "Are you _sure_ about this?" He glared the Inuzuka. "Is she qualified for this?" 

"She is a doctor." Haru. "Aya said she could help if the drugs didn't wear off, she even brought her own material." 

Madara looked at the small suitcase in the butcher's hand as Haru took the flask from his hands. "I don't know…" 

"How do I use it?" 

"Seven drops from the red one." The Uchiha blinked. "Count to ten and take the antidote." 

"Alright. " Haru picked up a small spoon from the tea set on the table. "Here we go" 

"Wait!" Madara stopped him just before he mouthed the spoon. "She is not a doctor and -" 

Haru took the spoon in his mouth. "One… Two…." he sat down in the tatami. 

Three.

Four. 

Mito glared Madara, she was demanding an explanation. She wasn't happy about it. 

Seven. 

Madara mouthed a silent. "I tried to stop him." 

Nive.

"Drink the antidote," Mito ordered. 

Haru didn't move. His eyes were closing and he was falling backward. 

Madara immediately supported his body and grabbed the second flask, turning the liquid inside his mouth before slowly laying him on the floor. 

The Inuzuka stepped closer and kneeled by Haru's side, catching his wrist in her hands. "I will be monitoring his heartbeat, and if it doesn't start increasing in five minutes, I will give him the adrenaline injection." She explained. "Aya, can you open my suitcase?" 

"Sure." 

"What if he needs more than that?" 

"I know what I'm doing, Uchiha-san. You don't have to worry." 

"She knows about human physiology as well as any other animal." Aya gave a reassuring smile. 

Madara wasn't reassured. 

"Why did she agree to help? She is risking to become a traitor." 

"Haru offered me a deal," Akemi answered for herself. "One I would never refuse." 

They were two minutes when Mito elbowed Madara's ribs. "Look."

The seal was fading… 

"We did it." Madara smiled. "It wasn't that hard… " 

Mito chuckled. "Wait before counting your chickens."

Four minutes in and it felt like an eternity. The seal faded completely by now, but Haru was still in that coma state. 

"His heartbeat is increasing slowly and steadily. We probably won't need the adrenaline." Akemi explained. "His seal is gone."

"Why is he not waking up?" Madara asked. 

"He is sleeping now, nothing else." 

The Uchiha poked Haru's shoulder with a bit too much strength. "Time to-" 

The raven didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he flew across the room with the impact he received on his solar plexus. Madara's chest burned as if there were fire inside his lungs, he couldn't breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the festival would be this chapter, but it grew out of control and I had to divide it otherwise it would be too big :) 
> 
> Soo... Do you think Madara will attend the event?
> 
> I hope so... Hashirama is waiting for him, he wants to give him an especially unforgettable night...


End file.
